One Last Gift
by Timjana
Summary: Seine Eltern sind tot. Das Meiste von seinem Geld verloren. Zu seinem 21ten Geburtstag ein Schreiben von seiner verstorbenen Mutter, welches ihm sagt, dass er seit zehn Jahren eine Verlobte hat. So erfüllt Draco den letzten Willen seiner Eltern.
1. When Times Have Changed

**when times have changed**

In einer steifen Bewegung legte der junge Zauberer eine einzelne weisse Rose auf das steinerne Denkmal. Der Wind zog harsch an ihren weichen Blättern, doch sie verblieb auf der dunklen Marmorplatte. In silbernen Buchstaben waren zwei Namen darauf eingelassen worden.

_Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy  
Geehrt und Geliebt_

Draco hatte lange überlegt, was auf dieser Platte stehen sollte. Die Wahrheit? Wollte sie überhaupt jemand hören? Kaum. Sie wollten nur hören wie schlimm die Dunkle Seite war und wie gut die Helle. Sie wollten nur sehen wie sie alle büssten und reuig waren, während der Rest sich in globaler Heiligkeit sonnte. Niemand wollte den Schatten sehen. Er auch nicht, doch er würde ihn dennoch ein Leben lang verfolgen.

Geehrter Lucius. Sein Vater hatte viele Fehler begangen. Er war ein schwacher Mensch gewesen und kein guter Vater. Er hatte alles falsch gemacht im Ansinnen seiner Familie mehr Macht und Reichtum zu verschaffen. Er hatte das Leben seiner Familie dazu verdammt in der Dunkelheit zu verwesen. Zum Schluss wohl im Wahnsinn dem er anheimgefallen war. Doch es war noch immer sein Vater gewesen. Sein Vater der ihm Quidditch beigebracht hatte. Sein Vater der mit ihm einen Zauberstab ausgesucht hatte. Sein Vater, der sich immer für ihn eingesetzt hatte. Wenn auch nicht immer zum Besten. Schlussendlich war auch sein Vater der dem Dunklen Lord verfallen war. Verfallen dem Wahnsinn und damit war er nicht allein gewesen. Sein Geehrter Vater.

Geliebte Narcissa. Aufgewachsen in der Dunkelheit, doch das Herz einer weissen Rose. Nicht unschuldig, nicht rein, aber liebend und schützend. Sie hatte ihr Leben zerrütten lassen und dem Sturm Stand gehalten um weiter ihre schützenden Hand über die Familie zu halten. Sie hatte nie ihren Kampfgeist verloren. Aber keine Rose kann in der Dunkelheit blühen. Ein Jahr nach dem Tod ihres Mannes hatte sie sich das Leben genommen. Der Krieg vorbei, ihr Kind in Sicherheit, sah sie keine Existenzberechtigung mehr für sich selbst. Ihr Dienst war getan. Sie war nicht mehr wichtig. Seine Geliebte Mutter.

Schweigend wandte Draco sich ab. Ein letztes Geschenk hatte seine Eltern ihm überlassen und er wollte gehen um dessen Ankunft vorzubereiten. Die alten Zeiten waren vorbei und es war Zeit, dass auch er in den neuen ankam.


	2. One Last Gift

**one last gift**

Das Haus war gross und leer. Daran hatte er sich längst gewöhnt und er war sich nicht sicher ob er etwas anderes jemals wieder willkommen heissen konnte. Ob er konnte oder nicht war jedoch egal. Die Entscheidung ob er sein Leben allein im düsteren Manor fristen wollte oder nicht war ihm abgenommen worden. Ein Brief lag offen auf dem alten Schreibtisch seines Vaters. Er war mit Dracos 21ten Geburtstag angekommen und an ihn andressiert gewesen. Mehr verwunderlich als die Adresse war allerdings der Absender gewesen. Er war von seiner Mutter.

_Liebster Draco,  
__Dass dieser Brief dich erreicht zeugt davon, dass wir beide nicht mehr hier sind um dir die guten Nachrichten persönlich mitzuteilen. Schade, so gerne hätte ich dein Gesicht gesehen, wenn ich es dir sage, doch es soll nicht sein. So versuche ich heute schon in Worte zu fassen, was alles erst in zehn Jahren sein wird. Erst einmal, gratulieren wir dir natürlich beide herzlichst zu deinem Geburtstag. Bestimmt feierst du diesen Tag ausgiebig. Du liebst Geburtstagsfeste und Geschenke. Das hast du schon immer und so wollen wir es auch dieses Jahr nicht missen dir ein Geschenk zu machen.  
__Wie du weisst waren dein Vater und ich dieses Jahr in Russland. Du hast so neugierig gefragt was wir getan haben und ich hätte dir so gerne jetzt schon davon erzählt, doch dein Vater meinte es wäre Tradition, dass du erst an diesem Tag wissen sollst. Nun, wir haben nicht nur das Leben genossen und mit edlen Herren gespeist. Zumindest nicht ohne Grund. Unserer Reise hatte ein bestimmtes Ziel, wie du sicherlich damals schon gewusst hast. Wir haben verschiedene russische Zauberfamilien getroffen, darunter auch die Familie Romanow. Ein altes Geschlecht aus , ein sehr herzliche Familie, mit einer liebreizenden Tochter. Marija ist ihr Name und sie ist das jüngste Mädchen der Familie. Dein Vater und ich konnte sie als deine Braut gewinnen. Ist das nicht wundervoll. Sie werden jedes Jahr ein Foto schicken, welche du auch alle hier erhalten wirst. Wie schade, dass ich dich dann nicht sehen kann. Die Familie Romanov wird sie einen Monat nach deinem Geburtstag nach England bringen. Behandle sie gut. Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen. Aber darüber muss ich mir sicherlich keine Sorgen machen.  
__Ich liebe dich und wünsche dir noch einen schönen Geburtstag.  
__Deine Mutter_

Erst hatte Draco sich aufgeregt. Selbst nach ihrem Tod bestimmte sie noch sein Leben. Dann hatte er sich ihrem Tod besonnen und den Respekt ihrem letzten Willen gegenüber walten lassen und sich mit der Tatsache abgefunden, dass eine weitere Seele das Manor bald beleben würde.  
Damit kehrte die Ruhe zurück in seine Gedanken. Den Brief nochmals durch die Finger gleiten lassend, setzte er sich in den Sessel hinter dem Pult. Abermals liess er seinen Blick über die Zeilen gleiten die so elegant von seiner Mutter verfasst worden war. Es war seltsam sich vorzustellen wie seine Mutter diesen Brief vor zehn Jahren verfasst hatte. Im Gegensatz dazu konnte er sich jedoch sehr gut vorstellen, wie sie seine Braut ausgesucht hatten. Bestimmt waren sie sehr stolz auf sich gewesen ihrem Sohn etwas so Gutes getan zu haben. Es war so typisch.  
Nachdenklich legte er das Papier zur Seite und liess seine kalten Finger über die Bilder auf seinem Pult streichen.  
Das erste zeigte ein kleines braunhaariges Mädchen, mit vollen Lippen und klaren blauen Augen. Den Schalk in den Augen lächelte es ihm zu. Das nächste war nicht viel anders. Allgemein waren die Änderungen klein auf den Bildern und doch war die junge Frau auf dem letzten Bild ein ganz anderes Wesen. Sie hatte elegante, hohe Wangenknochen, lange Wimpern und ihre Nase hatte an Ausdruck gewonnen – nicht zum schlechteren. Ihr Augenaufschlag und scheues Lächeln trugen etwas Aufreizendes in sich und Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieses Mädchen nicht schon irgendeinem Russen in den Kopf verdreht hatte. Er entschied sich das Bild zu behalten.  
Den Rest, legte er zurück in den Briefumschlag.  
Als letztes nahm er den beiliegenden Vertrag zur Hand. Es war unterzeichnet von beiden Familien und damit in der Zauberwelt gültig. Ein zynisches Schnauben entfuhr ihm bei dem Gedanken. Die Zauberwelt wollte sich fortschrittlich präsentieren. Zwangshochzeiten waren verpöhnt unter der neuen Gesellschaft, doch die alten Gesetzte dazu immer noch bindend. Natürlich könnte er einen Antrag vor dem Zaubergamot stellen um die Gesetzte aufheben zu lassen. Bestimmt würden der Antrag angenommen werden, doch für ihn würde jede Änderung zu spät sein. Marija würde längst seine Frau sein und ausserdem hatte er genug von der Aufmerksamkeit anderer Magier. Alles was er wollte war seine Ruhe.  
Der Vertrag bestimmte die Höhe der Mitgift, so wie den Tag der Übergabe durch die Eltern. Genauso wie den Tag der offiziellen Verlobung und der Hochzeit. Der weitern war eine Klausel inbegriffen, welche ihn zur Zahlung eines kleinen Vermögens zwang, sollte die Ehe nicht vollzogen werden. Ein kleines Vermögen welches er nicht mehr besass.  
Vielleicht hatte man ihm das Manor gelassen, aber nicht die Schulden welche seinem Vater nach dessen Tod auferlegt worden waren. Entschädigungen, Schmerzensgelder, Wiedergutmachungen und Abfindungen in einer Höhe, welche ihm gerade mal erlaubte so zu tun als wäre sein Lebensstandard noch derselbe.  
Er legte den Vertrag bei allen anderen wichtigen Dokumenten ab. Den Brief seiner Mutter legte er dazu. Eine Weile sass Draco noch nachdenklich da und lauschte der Stille.  
Es war niemals laut gewesen in Malfoy Manor, doch die Stille die nun herrschte war eine tiefe, traurige Stummheit. Kein Geräusch füllte den Raum. Es gab keine Hauselfen mehr und keine Gäste. Niemand war hier, ausser ihm. Selbst die Geister die das Manor bewohnten schwiegen seit Jahren. Schliesslich stand der junge Zauberer auf und verliess mit dem Bild in der Hand das Zimmer.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er einen passenden Bilderrahmen gefunden hatte. Das Kinderbild von ihm selbst, brauchte er bestimmt nicht mehr. Es zeigte jemanden der er nicht mehr war und so verbrannte er das Bild kurzerhand, nach dem er es aus dem Rahmen befreit hatte. Stattdessen platzierte er nun das Bild von Marija darin und stellte es zufrieden auf das Kaminsims zurück. Er betrachtete nochmal das Bild. In einem Monat würde sie da sein. Er sollte besser ihre Ankunft vorbereiten.

„Wie sie wünschen, Mr. Barkins." Mit einem Nicken verliess Draco das Büro von seinem Chef und machte sich mit einem Stabel Blätter auf den Weg zu Ginevra Weasley. Sein Job zwang ihn mehr oder weniger mit der Weasley Brut auszukommen. Sie besetzte einen wichtigen Knoten Punkt zwischen dem Internationalen magischen Handelsstandartausschuss und dem Internationalen Büro für magisches Recht. Als Assistent der Leitung dieses Büros, Mr. Barkins, war er also sicher einmal in der Woche gezwungen mit dem Rotschopf zu reden. Nicht etwas worauf er sich jeden Tag freuen würde, doch wie so vieles anderes hatte er gelernt sich auch damit abzufinden.  
Kurz darauf trat er an ihren Schreibtisch.  
„Guten Morgen, Miss Weasley. Mr. Barkins hat mich gebeten euch die hier zu bringen. Es sind die neuen Normen für die Einfuhr von Kristallglasphiolen. Wenn eure Leute noch Fragen haben, können sie sich direkt an mich wenden.", seine Stimme hatte den bekannten geschäftlichen Ton angenommen. Emotionen waren hier falsch am Platz, nur leider schien dieser Grundsatz nicht für alle zu gelten.  
„Nicht so griesgrämig Malfoy." Sie nahm die Blätter entgegen und blickte kurz darüber, bevor sie den Stapel zu einer Menge anderer Mappen legte.  
„Du hast allen Grund zur Freude. Bald bist du mich los.", fügte sie schliesslich noch an und grinste breit.  
„Das betrifft mich wohl nur Nebensächlich. Aber sie scheinen sich mitteilen zu wollen, frage ich dennoch. Weswegen genau bin ich sie los?" Sie stand auf diese Art Smalltalk. Draco hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber er wusste, dass sie eine Woche lang unausstehlich war, wenn er ihr einfach eine kalte Abfuhr gab. Da ging er lieber darauf ein. Er tat fast alles was ihm den Job leichter machte.  
„Ich gehen zu den Holyhead Harpies. Der Vertrag ist heute Morgen gekommen." Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter.  
Draco musterte sie kurz. Quidditch. Es schien Ewigkeiten her da er gespielt hatte und noch länger, da er sich dafür hatte begeistern können. Es war nur ein Spiel. Es gab so viel Wichtigeres auf er Welt und dennoch spielten alle Verrückt wenn es um dieses Spiel ging.  
„Schön für sie. Meine Gratulation." Smalltalk. „Wann sehe ich sie zum letzen Mal?"  
„In drei Monaten fängt die neue Trainingssaison an. Dann bin ich weg."  
Bald. Bald war für ihn anders. Doch auch dies war eine Information die er für sich behalten würde. Das heranflatternde Memo seines Chefs ersparte ihm den Rest der Konversation.  
„Ich werde zurück erwartet. Einen schönen Tag noch.", damit entfernte er sich von ihrem Schreibtisch und machte sich auf der Rückweg.

„Du solltest dir wieder einen Hauselfen zulegen." Pansy war auf seine Bitte vorbei gekommen. Etwas zu überschwänglich vielleicht, aber das lag wohl daran, dass seine letzte Einladung mehr als ein Jahr zurück lag und er in der zwischen Zeit auch keine ihrer Einladungen angenommen hatte. Es war Zeit ins Leben zurück zu kehren. Wohl oder übel.  
„Es ist nicht so, dass ich mir einen leisten könnte.", gab er stoisch zurück.  
„Dann ein Hausmädchen. Das tut dir sowieso besser. Wieder etwas Leben hier. Ich meine…", ihr Blick ging vielsagend durch den Raum, „ … hier drin wird einem ja ganz anders vor lauter Stille."  
„Ich mag es so. Ausserdem wird es mit der Ruhe sowieso bald vorbei sein." Er schenkte seiner alten Freundin eine Tasse Tee ein, bevor er sich selbst wieder setzte. Seit er alleine lebte hatte er einen Tisch in die Küche gestellt. Warum den Esssaal benutzen. Neben dem, dass es sich nicht lohnte alleine dort zu Speisen, waren auch all die schrecklichen Erinnerungen die daran hingen.  
„Und diese Marija soll in der Stille vergammeln? Soll sie etwas deinen Haushalt führen? Oder Kochen? Dein Geld wird ja auch kaum reichen um jeden Abend auswärts zu essen."  
Draco schwieg. Natürlich hatte sie Recht. Doch eigentlich reichte ihm der Gedanke, dass eine Frau bald hier einziehen würde. Gleich noch eine zweite Person einzustellen bekam ihm nicht.  
„Ich kümmere mich darum."  
„Gut.", gab Pansy zu verstehen, bevor sie einen Schluck vom Tee nahm.  
„Und heute Abend gehen wir aus."  
„Nein." Dabei blieb es. Neue Leute einstellen. Zimmer herrichten. Den Garten pflegen lassen. Das musste für erste Reichen. Mehr zurück ins Leben wollte er nun doch noch nicht.

Draco öffnete die Tür. Eine junge Frau blickte ihm entgegen.  
„Miss Brown?"  
Sie nickte. „Richtig. Ich komme wegen der Stelle."  
Der junge Zauberer öffnete die Tür nun ganz und bat sie herein. Er beobachtete wie ihr Blick durch die leere des Raumes ging. „Hier entlang bitte."  
Er führte sie in sein Arbeitszimmer hinauf. „Bitte setzten sie sich."  
„Danke." Ihre Stimme war scheu. Sie war eingeschüchtert durch die leere der Räume und wohl etwas enttäuscht.  
„Was denken sie wird ihre Arbeit sein?" Er war sich bewusst, dass die Frage nicht ganz einfach war. Doch er wollte auch nicht einfach irgendwer in seinen Räumen rumlaufen haben.  
„Diesen schlafenden Ort wieder in die alte Pracht zu bringen?"  
Draco runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte den Satz hoffnungsvoll ausgesprochen. Sie war enttäuscht von dem was sie sah. Sie war nicht, was er suchte. Dennoch führte er das Gespräch noch eine Weile fort, bevor er das Mädchen wieder verabschiedete. Sie war schon die dritte Person die er abwies. Alle waren sie mehr daran einem altehrwürdigen Haus zu dienen, als daran ihren Job richtig zu machen.

„Hast du jetzt ein Hausmädchen?" Blaise hatte ihn aufgesucht. Nach dem Pansy ihm ihren Erfolg mitgeteilt hatte, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen.  
„Nein.", erwiderte Draco stumpf.  
„Nein? Hast du etwa die Eingangshalle selbst wieder hergerichtet?" In der Stimme des dunkelhäutigen, jungen Mannes war ein Unglaube den Draco teilweise bestätigen konnte.  
„Teilweise."  
„Man, du hast dich echt verändert. Was heisst teilweise?"  
Natürlich hatte er sich verändert wie hätte er nicht sollen. „Teilweise heisst, dass ich dem Butler den ich eingestellt habe, geholfen habe."  
John Welling war sein Name. Sehr durchschnittlich und auch der Zauberer dahinter war sehr durchschnittlich. Keine Anforderungen an eine perfekte Welt und keine Ansprüche, denen Draco nicht nachkommen konnte. John wäre auch niemals selbst auf die Idee gekommen sich bei Draco zu bewerben. Er hatte eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten gemacht. Erst hatte er abgelehnt, als Draco ihm eine Einladung geschickt hatte, schliesslich war er einen Tag später aber dennoch zur vereinbarten Zeit erschienen. Eigentlich hatte er sich das Ganze etwas kleiner vorgestellt, wie er Draco gestanden hatte. Familiärer. Ein Haus mit Garte, Kindern vielleicht Tieren. Dies alles konnte Draco ihm nicht bieten. Doch er hatte ihm eine faire Anstellung angeboten und wenige Pflichte, aber viele Rechte. Er hatte bereits ein Zimmer bezogen, seine Dienste würde aber offiziell erst in ein paar Tagen beginnen. Warum wusste Draco nicht, doch sie hatten sich von Anfang an verstanden.  
„Ein Butler? Was willst du mit einem Butler?"  
„Dem Haus die Würde geben die es verdient. Es tut mir leid, dass du nun kein scheues Zimmermädchen verführen kann, aber sie hätten nicht gepasst."  
Blaise murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Draco fragte nicht nach.

„Ist das Zimmer für Marija bereit?" Draco kam gerade die Treppe hinunter. Sein Blick ging etwas kritisch zu den neuen Pflanzen welche in der Eingangshalle standen, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er hatte John die Freiheit gegeben, die Räume selbst zu gestalten, so dass er sich darin wohl fühlte. Der Mann im mittleren Alter drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Natürlich Sir. Das Zimmer im ersten Stock wie sie mir gesagt haben. Ich habe Blumen bestellt für ihre Ankunft."  
Einer der Gründe warum er sich für John entschieden hatte. Er hatte ein Blick fürs Detail. Einen Blick für die Kleinigkeiten. Er wusste was Leben hiess. Er würde dem Haus gut tun.  
„Danke. Ich werde am Nachmittag zurück sein." Damit verliess er das Manor durch das Flohnetz.


	3. Something Else

**something else**

Vier Gestalten betraten hinter John die Eingangshalle. Vorne waren offensichtlich Mr. Und Ms Romanow. Dahinter waren zwei jüngere Frauen. Die eine erkannte Draco fast augenblicklich. Es war Marija. Die Frau die ihm seit seinem elften Lebensjahr versprochen war. Wer die andere Frau war konnte Draco nicht einschätzen. Sie musste zwischen dreissig und vierzig sein und ihre Kleidung war wohl elegant, aber weniger teuer als die Umhänge der Romanows. Aber es war egal war wer sie war. Draco sollte hinunter gehen und sie in Empfang nehmen. Er wartete bis die Leute alle im wieder hergerichteten Salon verschwunden war, zählte langsam auf zwanzig und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Als er den Raum betrat hatten alle Anwesenden bereits ein Getränk und hatten sich gesetzt. Nun erhoben sich die vier gestalten augenblicklich und die Gesprächsfetzen in russisch verstummten augenblicklich.  
„Die Familie Romanow. Guten Abend." Draco ging auf das Familienoberhaupt zu und reichte ihm die Hand.  
„Mr. Malfoy. Es ist schön sie endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen. Unser tiefstes Beileid wegen ihren Eltern. Ihr Butler hat uns eben gerade informiert."  
Sein Händedruck war kräftig und seine Stimme rau. Dennoch schien seine Umgangsform angenehm.  
„Danke. Es ist wirklich traurig, dass sie diesen Zeit nicht miterleben können." Draco senkte kurz den Kopf. Er hatte nicht verlernt was es hiess sich formell zu benehmen. Er hatte nicht vor die Romanows zu enttäuschen. Das würde kein gutes Licht auf ihn werfen, noch würde es dieser Familie etwas bringen. Galant wandte er sich an die Frau des Oberhauptes und schenkte ihr einen Handkuss.  
„Ms Romanow. Ich hoffe sie hatten eine angenehme Reise." Er nahm nicht anderes an. Höchstens die Behörden könnten sich angestellt haben, doch er glaubte nicht, dass es weiter Probleme gemacht hat. Die gute Frau war zu alt um noch zu erröten, doch sie zeigte sich offensichtlich erfreut über die Geste, worauf hin sie sich auch gleich an ihre Tochter wandte.  
„Mascha, Kind, komm Herr und begrüsse Mr. Malfoy."  
Marijas Erscheinung liess nicht trügen. Sie war eine zierliche Persönlichkeit und einem scheuen Blick. Während sie ihm die Hand reichte, sah sie ihn kaum. Doch in dem kurzen Moment da sie den Blick hob, sah er in ihre tiefen, klaren Augen. Er sah Angst darin.  
Galant küsste er auch ihre Hand bevor er sich an die dritte Frau im Raum wandte. Sie hatte sich dezent im Hintergrund und blieb auch nun weiter unauffällig.  
„Und ihr seid.", fragte Draco doch etwas neugierig.  
Statt selbst zu antworten, erklärte der Herr der Familie um wen es sich handelte. „Dies ist Jekatarina Borkjiew. Sie ist Marijas Dienerin seit Marija klein ist und wird zusammen mit ihr hier bleiben. Etwas Heimat, wenn sie verstehen."  
Die Stimme des Herrn war immer noch gutmütig, doch Draco meinte auch zu den Schwung von Sorge zu spüren. Nun, sie liessen ihre jüngste Tochter bei einem Mann den sie nicht kannten in einem Land das kaum kannten. Jeder würde sich sorgen.  
„Natürlich. Ich werde gleich ein Zimmer für sie richten lassen."

„Das sind deine Räume."  
Draco öffnete die Tür zu Marijas Gemächern und liess sie eintreten. John hatte alles wundervoll hergerichtet. Frische Blumen standen auf einem kleinen Tisch und machten den Raum einladender.  
„Wenn du noch etwas brauchst, sag es einfach. John wird Miss Borkjiew alles zeigen, dass auch sie deine Wünsche hier erfüllen kann."  
Das Mädchen nickte und Draco hoffte, dass sie ihn auch wirklich verstanden hatte. Zwar wusste er, dass sie Englisch verstand, aber er hatte sie noch nie sprechen hören. Nun, wenn es so weiter ging, so würde es eine sehr Stille Ehe werden.  
„Ich lasse dich nun allein. John wird dich zum Abendessen abholen." Wieder nickte sie nur.

Sie assen in der Küche, alle zusammen. Draco sah keinen Grund die beiden Bediensteten auszuschliessen. Sie waren ja nur zu viert. Jekatarina schien sich schneller einzuleben oder einfach der sozialere Mensch zu sein. Sie hatte sich im Handumdrehen an John gewandt und sich alles zeigen lassen, ja bereits beim Abendessen geholfen.  
„Um Fräulein Romanow etwas Heimat zu geben.", wie sie erklärt hatte. Draco konnte es nur Recht sein. Das Fräulein war nun auch am Tisch und schwieg die meiste Zeit. Allgemein war es schweigsam. Umso schneidender war die Frage, als sie alle schon ausgegessen hatten.  
„Warum sind so viele Räume hier leer?"  
Draco betrachtete die junge Frau. Das erste Mal blickte sie ihn an. Ihr Englisch war perfekt. Er nahm einen Schluck Wein.  
„Weil wir nicht alle Räume bewohnen." Sie nahm die Antwort ohne wiederrede hin. Doch Draco sah das Verlangen nach mehr Wissen in ihren Augen. Er war nicht bereit ihr zu sagen, dass er kein Geld hätte alles herrichten zu lassen und bei gewissen Räumen auch keine Lust. Vielleicht wenn er die Mitgift erhielt zur Hochzeit. Doch sie würde erst zur Hochzeit kommen.  
Schweigsam wurde das Essen beendet.

„Sie spricht kaum."  
„Du wirst ihr auch gleich mit der ich bin Herr du Nichts Masche gekommen sein.", Pansy durchsuchte die Küche nach einem geeigneten Krug für Tee.  
„Ein Schrank weiter, Pans. Nein habe ich nicht und das weisst du. Sie scheint vollkommen eingeschüchtert. Verlässt kaum ihre Räume."  
„Danke.", Pansy griff nach dem Krug und füllte Wasser ein um es zu erhitzen. „Kein Wunder. Sie weiss seit sie zehn ist, dass sie dich heiraten wird. Wahrscheinlich ist ihr jeder Kontakt zu Männern verboten worden und sie ist hier völlig fremd. Und entschuldige Draco, aber du bist nicht das Sinnbild einer sozialen Wesens."  
Das wusste er auch selbst. Er blickte zum Fenster hinaus, während Pansy weiter in der Küche werkte. Draussen fiel der Regnete es in Strömen. Was sollte er nur mit diesem Mädchen tun.  
„Ich kann mich schon um sie kümmern."  
„Darum werde ich dich nicht in tausend Jahren bitten, Blaise." Eine theatralische Enttäuschung zeigte sich auf Blaise Zügen.  
„Dann halt nicht. Deine Entscheidung."  
„Da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Das Mädchen war jetzt schon wie ein scheues Reh. Wenn Blaise sie in den Fingern gehabt hätte, wäre sie nicht nur ein scheues Reh sondern auch noch psychisch gestörtes.  
„Vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihrer Zofe reden." Er hatte sich in das Wort Zofe verfressen, weil es ihm vorkam wie im Mittelalter, dass ein Mädchen seit seinem ersten Lebensjahr immer die gleiche Bedienstete hatte. Wie er sie nannte war ja eigentlich egal. Recht hatte er alle Mal.

Bestimmte klopfte Draco an der Tür zu Jekatarians Zimmer. Damit sie bestimmt in ihren Räumen und alleine war, hatte er John damit beauftragt mit Marija die Kleider seiner Mutter durch zu gehen um zu sehen was sie behalten wollte und was nicht. Tatsächlich öffnete sich die Tür.  
„Dachte mir schon, dass sie kommen. John hätte sonst nicht darauf bestanden."  
Die Begrüssung war eigensinnig. Draco hatte sich bereits an ihr gebrochenes Englisch und an ihre etwas direktere Art gewöhnt.  
„Darf ich reinkommen?"  
Die Bedienstete trat zur Seite um ihn einzulassen. Dankend betrat Draco den Raum. Das Zimmer war geprägt von seiner Bewohnerin. Mit dem kalten Wetter zusammen kam er sich vor wie in Russland.  
„Wie kann ich helfen?" Sie hatte die Tür geschlossen. Draco betrachtete die Bilder, welche auf ihrem Tisch standen. Es waren Bilder der Familie Romanow. Keine anderen. Als wäre es ihre eigene Familie.  
„Geht es Marija gut?", fragte er schliesslich als er ein Bild der jungen Frau betrachtete.  
„Warum fragen sie nicht selber?"  
„Weil sie immer ja sagen würde. Ich will aber wissen wie es ihr wirklich geht." Er sah sich zu Jekatarina um. Ihr Blick war zweifelnd, fast misstrauisch.  
„Sie ist einsam. Vermiss ihre Familie."  
So etwas hatte Draco erwartet, doch es schien nicht alles zu sein, denn Katarina fuhr fort.  
„Und sie sind kalt. Sie hat Angst vor ihnen." Das war offen. Vielleicht etwas zu offen für Dracos Geschmack, aber bestimmt hatte sie Recht. Wahrscheinlich war er kalt. Er öffnete sich nicht gern gegenüber anderen. Auch nicht einem Mädchen, dass ihm versprochen war.  
„Sie muss keine Angst haben. Ich werde ihr niemals etwas tun." Damit verliess er den Raum.

Draco besah sich die Liste an Anlässen die John im zugestellt hatte. Im Vertrag hiess es eigentlich, dass es eine offizielle Verlobungsfeier geben sollte. Allerdings war Draco mit Marijas Eltern übereingekommen, dass wegen der veränderten Situation, sich lediglich an dem Tag an einem öffentlichen Anlass zeigen würden und Marija dann ihren Verlobungsring tragen sollte. Das Datum änderte sich allerdings nicht, was bedeutete, dass sie an einem der Sommerbälle teilnehmen würde. Der Grösste war der Hogwarts Gedenkball. Ein Ball an dem an den Opfer der Schlacht und dem Wiederaufbau der Schule Gedenkt wurde. Der erste hatte an der Einweihung der neuen Gemäuer stattgefunden. Seither hatte sich das Ereignis jedes Jahr wiederholt und immer mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Draco hatte mit guten Gründen niemals daran teilgenommen.

„Marija?" Er klopfte an der Tür, bedeutend sachter als er dies vor einiger Zeit bei Jekatarina getan hatte. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hörte er ihre Fusstritte und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür zu ihren Gemächern. Ihr scheuer Blick traf ihn.  
„Guten Tag Mr. Malfoy."  
Draco runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, trat jedoch erst ein, bevor er etwas sagte. In den Händen hatte er die Liste an Anlässen, welche sich eignen würden.  
„Nenn mich doch Draco."  
Sie nickte ergeben und Draco gab sich damit zufrieden, dass sie einwilligte. Er war sich anderes von Frauen gewöhnt. Oder hatte er nur einfach bis anhin die Frauen gemieden die einem immer nur haltlos ergeben waren? Er wusste es nicht und er wusste auch immer noch nicht ob ihm ihr Verhalten gefallen sollte.  
„Du weisst dass es eine Verlobungsfeier geben sollte?"  
Wieder nickte sie und brachte sogar einige Worte zwischen ihren Lippen hervor. „Ja. Meine Eltern haben mir davon erzählt."  
„Nun, ich habe mit deiner Eltern ausgemacht, dass wir keine Feier geben, sondern lediglich an einer Feier teilnehmen werden." Erklärte er ruhig. Er erinnerte sich an Jekatarinas Worte und versuchte einen etwas freundlicheren Ton anzuschlagen. Doch es wollte ihm nicht wirklich gelingen.  
„Ich habe eine Liste an Feierlichkeiten um das Datum herum. Du kannst dir einen Aussuchen, wenn du das möchtest."  
Er reichte ihr das Blatt hin, welches Marija erst kurz musterte, dann aber dankend entgegen nahm. Sie studierte die Liste und Draco wollte sich bereits wieder entfernen, als sie doch nochmal das Wort ergriff.  
„Warum gibt es keine Feier von unserer Seite?" Wieder trafen ihn diese klaren Augen und der Durst nach Wissen darin. Einen Moment fragte sich Draco was Marija den ganzen Tag auf dem Manor machte. Er hatte sich noch nie wirklich darum gekümmert. Doch er schob den Gedanken wieder beiseite.  
„Die Umstände haben sich geändert. Die Familie Malfoy hat nicht mehr das gleiche ansehen und die gleichen Gepflogenheiten wie vor zehn Jahren. Es hat schon lange keine Festlichkeiten mehr auf dem Manor gegeben."  
Wieder liess sie sich mit dieser nicht sehr viel sagenden Antwort abspeisen. Er fragte sich kurz warum, akzeptierte dann aber Dankbar, dass es so war. Seine Lust längere Ausführungen zu machen war nur bedingt.

Ein klopfen erklang. Erstaunt hob Draco den Blick. Sowohl Jekatarina als auch John traten einfach ein. Die Tür war immer offen. Entsprechen konnte das nur eines bedeuten. Marija stand an der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer.  
„Entschuldige. Darf ich stören?", sie hielt den Zettel in die Höhe den er ihr vor einigen Tagen gegeben hatte.  
Sofort wirkte er sie heran.  
„Komm rein."  
Ihre Schritte waren zögerlich, so als wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht hier sein und so war es wahrscheinlich auch.  
„Setz dich.", bot der junge Zauberer an, doch die Marija blieb stehen. Das erste Mal, dass sie nicht seinem Befehl folgte. Sollte er das als Fortschritt sehen? Er blickte sie fragend an. Vielleicht etwas zu aufdringlich, denn sie schien richtig gehen Mut fassen zu müssen um ihren Mund auf zu bekommen. „Ich würde gerne auf den Hogwarts Gedenkball gehen.", gab sie sehr zu Dracos Missgunst bekannt und legte die Liste auf den Tisch. Wahrscheinlich war ihm anzusehen, dass er lieber nicht dort hinging, denn sofort fügte sie an: „Wenn das für dich Recht ist."  
Er versuchte ihretwillen den Gram aus seinen Zügen zu streichen und wohl gelang es ihm. Sie schien erleichtert, als er ihre Entscheidung bestätigte.  
„Natürlich. Sonst wäre es nicht auf der Liste." Er nahm das Blatt wieder entgegen und legte es zur Seite. Der Ball würde in einer Woche sein, genug Zeit um sich vorzubereiten. Zumindest äusserlich. Sozial war das eine ganz andere Sache. Dort würden all die Menschen sein die er verachtete und dies würde nicht Arbeit sein. Dies war ein gemeinnütziger Anlass, er konnte nicht einfach wie bei der Arbeit reagieren. Marijas Andeutung der Raum verlassen zu wollen, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück.  
„Warte noch einen Augenblick."  
Erstaunt blieb die junge Frau stehen und Draco öffnete eine Schublade seines Pultes. Sachte nahm er die kleine, in samtgehüllte Box heraus und stand auf um zu Marija zu gehen.  
Sorgfältig nahm er den zierlichen Diamantring heraus.  
„Gib mir deine Hand.", bestimmte er und Marija gehorchte. Etwas zittrig und sehr zaghaft legte sie ihre schmalen Finger in seiner Hand und er streifte ihr behutsam den Ring über ihren Finger. Es war der Verlobungsring seiner Grossmutter. Manche Erbstücke hatte er nun mal behalten um die Ehre der Familie zu wahren. In Gedanken strich er über Ring und Finger seiner nun mehr offiziell Verlobten, bevor er den Blick hob und sie ansah.  
Ihre Augen waren auf das Schmuckstück gebannt, ihre Wangen gerötet. Einige Strähnen ihres Haars waren in ihr Gesicht gefallen und Draco gönnte sich den Moment sie eingehend zu betrachten.


	4. Old Days

**old days**

„Du nimmst am Hogwarts Gedenkball teil?"  
Natürlich war Weasley darüber informiert. Potter war schliesslich im Organisationskomitee und bestimmte hatte Potter ihr über seine angenommene Einladung am Ball erzählt. Schliesslich war sie soweit er wusste noch immer seine Freundin. Nun, er hätte sich darauf gefasst machen sollen.  
„Korrekt.", antwortete er gewohnt ruhig. Arbeit. Arbeit verlangte Professionalität. Damit konnte er Leben.  
„Du bist noch nie zum Gedenkball gekommen. Woher der Sinneswandel?"  
Sie wusste genau warum er nie gekommen war. All die Leute die ihn gar nicht auf Hogwarts sehen wollten. All die Leute die er vor allem nicht sehen wollte. Darunter fiel auch Weasley selbst. Er hatte keine Lust auch noch privaten Small Talk mit ihr zu führen. Ihre Frage war daher berechtigt. Einen Moment überlegte er, was die beste Antwort war. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht bereits die ersten Gerüchte zu streuen. Dann kam es für die Bevölkerung nicht so plötzlich.  
„Meine Verlobte möchte gerne Hogwarts sehen.", seine gelassenen Worte schlugen ein wie ein Schockzauber.  
Einen Moment sagte Weasley nichts sondern sah ihn nur ein wenig ungläubig an. Er setzte seine Unterschriften auf den Dokumenten, mit denen sie zu ihm gekommen war und reichte sie ihr zurück, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. Doch so einfach liess sie sich leider auch nicht abwimmeln.  
„Du bist verlobt? Mein Gott, was habe ich alles verpasst?"  
Nichts hatte sie verpasst, selbst wenn man Ginevra Weasley hiess und gerne alles wissen wollte. Sie musste diesen Charakterzug von Granger übernommen haben. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er auch erst seit zwei Monaten davon wusste. Aber das war nun etwas, dass sie wirklich nicht wissen musste.  
„Richtig. Ich weiss nicht Miss Weasley. Möchten sie denn alles wissen was auf der Welt abläuft?" Er sah sie herausfordernd an erwartete aber gar keine Antwort. Da sie auch nicht einfach eine bereit hielt entschloss er das Gespräch hier zu beenden. „Wenn das denn alles wäre…"

„Hattest du einen schönen Tag?"  
Er hatte bei den Bediensteten um ein Abendessen allein mit Marija gebeten. So sassen sie nun draussen im kleinen Vorplatz des Gartens, den John wieder hergerichtet hatte.  
„Ja, danke." Ihre Antwort war leise und gleichmütig. Sie war so, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. Sie war so wie immer.  
Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm niemals widersprechen würde und nur immer seiner Meinung sein würde. Sie war erzogen worden ihm ohne Wenn und Aber ergeben zu sein. Doch er hatte keine Ahnung wie er daran etwas ändern sollte. Er hatte eigentlich auch kein Interesse daran. Zwischen durch schlug die Neugierde in ihm aus, die junge Frau kennen zu lernen, doch die meiste Zeit bewirkte ihr Verhalten, dass er ihre Anwesenheit einfach nur akzeptierte.  
„Gut. Ich möchte, dass es dir hier gut geht. Wenn du etwas brauchst, sag es. Meine Mittel mögen nicht mehr unbegrenzt sein, aber wenn ich dir einen Wunsch erfüllen kann, werde ich es tun."  
Bei vielen Frauen wäre die Aussage hoch gestochen gewesen, nicht bei Marija. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie auch nur einmal zu ihm kommen würde mit einem Wunsch. Zumindest nicht unaufgefordert. Wenn sie etwas brauchte würde sie sich weiterhin an Jekatarina wenden. Nein er hatte bestimmt nicht zu befürchten, dass sie ihn in den Ruin trieb. Entsprechend nickte die junge Frau auch nur, bevor sie weiter ass.  
Es war zum Verzweifeln. Konversation war nicht zu betreiben mit ihr zumindest nicht wenn er es versuchte und so war die Versuchung nahe, es einfach gar nicht mehr zu versuchen. Einen letzten Versuch aber wollte er noch wagen.  
„Freust du dich auf Hogwarts?"  
Tatsächlich kam auf die Frage eine Reaktion welche nicht einfach als stumme Demut gedeutet werden musste. Sie blickte kurz auf, mit dem intensiven Blick, den Draco schon mehr beobachtet hatte.  
„Sehr." Er beobachtete wie ihre Finger über den Ring strichen, den er ihr geschenkt hatte. Nun wenigstens etwas.  
„Das ist gut. Es soll ein sehr schöner Ball sein." Ohne weitere Konversation zu erwarten, wandte sich Draco wieder seinem Essen zu. Eine Weile herrschte schweigen, bis Marija ihn mit der Wiederaufnahme des Gesprächs überraschte.  
„Du möchtest lieber nicht gehen.", stellte sie vorsichtig, aber vollkommen korrekt fest.  
Der junge Zauberer hob den Blick und betrachtete seine Verlobte. Ihre Worte waren vollkommen unerwartet.  
„Das ist richtig, aber irrelevant." Wieder herrschte eine kurze Zeit Stille und Draco meinte schon, dass dieses Thema nun komplett abgeschlossen war. Auch mit dem kleinen Gedanken, dass er ihr den Aufenthalt am Ball nicht verschönert hatte mit seiner Aussage. Doch wieder liess sie seine Erwartungen unbeachtet.  
„Warum?" Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihm eine Frage stellte. Das erste Mal, dass sie ihm gegenüber die Initiative ergriff. Eigentlich wollte er auf diese Frage nicht antworten, doch sollte er das einzige Mal bestrafen, da sie sich tatsächlich um ein Gespräch mit ihm bemühte? Es war nur die falsche Frage. Entsprechend angebunden war seine Antwort.  
„Schlechte Erinnerungen." Damit war das Gespräch zu Ende. Sie nahm keinen zweiten Anlauf mehr zu erfahren.

„Miss Marija bittet Farbe für den Abend zu erfahren, dass sie ihr Kleid auswählen kann."  
Jekatarina hatte ihn am Grab seiner Eltern gefunden. Es war sowieso nicht gut in der Vergangenheit zu Weilen, so war ihm ihre Ankunft willkommen. Er wandte sich zu ihr um.  
„Sie soll ein Kleid wählen in dem sie sich wohl fühlt. Ich werde mich ihr anpassen."  
Mit einem Nicken entfernte sich die Bedienstete wieder und liess Draco erneut allein zurück. Noch einmal betrachtete er das Grab. Heute würde er allerdings mit der Vergangenheit auskommen müssen. In Hogwarts führte kein Weg daran vorbei.

Es war kein konventioneller Ball. Doch was hatte er erwartet. Er war von Potter organisiert im Gedenken an Albus Dumbledore. Dabei konnte nichts im Sinne der traditionellen Zaubergesellschaft herauskommen. Sie kamen zusammen in Hogsmead an, wo Kutschen für die Gäste bereit standen um sie nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Der Vorteil daran war, dass Marija das Schloss in seiner vollen Pracht zu sehen bekommen würde.  
Eine gewisse Neugierde konnte er selbst nicht leugnen. Er hatte das Schloss seit der Schlacht nicht mehr gesehen. Mehr als die Hälfte seines Familienvermögens war in den Wiederaufbau gesteckt worden, da konnte er sich ja durchaus ansehen was daraus geworden war. Im Schloss angekommen öffnete sich die Tür der Kutsche magischer Weise und Draco stieg mit wachsamem Blick aus. Der Vorhof von Hogwarts war voll mit Leuten. Zauberer und Hexen strömten ins Schloss herein an diesem warmen Sommerabend, aber niemand den Draco im ersten Moment erkannte. Dennoch fühlte er sich unvermittelt daran erinnert, warum er die letzten Jahre sich nicht in die Gesellschaft eingefügt hatte. Die Blicke und das einsetzende Getuschel konnten einem nicht entgehen. Mit gestrafftem Rücken wandte er sich zur Kutsche zurück und half Marija aus der Kutsche.  
„Willkommen auf Hogwarts.", sagte er wohlwollend. Zu seiner Überraschung schenkte sie ihm ein liebliches Lächeln.  
Zusammen mit ihr fügte er sich in den Strom der Leute ein und versuchte die schlechten Manieren jener zu ignorieren, welche sie anstarrten oder sich gar offensichtlich über sie unterhielten. Was war nur aus der Zauberwelt geworden? Wenigstens eine Person schien noch zu wissen, was es hiess Anstand zu haben.  
„Mr. Malfoy, was für eine Überraschung sie heute Abend begrüssen zu dürfen.", Professor Minerva McGonagall, nunmehr Schulleiterin von Hogwarts steckte ihm ihre alte Hand zum Gruss hin, als sie die Halle betraten.  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Professor." Er erwiderte den kräftigen Händedruck um die Lüge zu unterstreichen. Es war alles andere als eine Freude für ihn.  
„Ich darf ihnen meine Verlobte vorstellen?" Sachte legte er eine Hand um Marijas Hüften und schob ein wenig nach vorne. Marija legte ein verzückendes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, während sie der Schulleiterin ihre Hand anbot.  
„Marija Romanow – Professor Minerva McGonagall, Schulleiterin von Hogwarts.", stellte er galant vor und dankte seiner Mutter im Stillen der Erziehung die er genossen hatte.  
„Es freut mich sie kennen lernen zu dürfen.", erklärte Marija neben in, im selben guten Ton. McGonagall kam gerade mal dazu die Freude zu erwidern als eine weitere Person zu ihnen stiess. Sehr zu Dracos Missfallen.  
„Malfoy. Du bist also tatsächlich gekommen." Er wollte irgendwie erheitert klingen, doch Draco meinte noch immer den Unterschwelligen Hass in seiner Stimme zu hören. Vielleicht sollte es ihm Recht sein. Potter würde sich damit nur selber ein Bein stellen heute Abend. Nichts desto trotz reichte Potter ihm die Hand.  
„Natürlich. Ich hätte sonst kaum die Frechheit besessen die Einladung anzunehmen. Darf ich vorstellen.", wieder schob Draco Marija ein wenig vor. „Meine Verlobte Marija Romanow. Marija, dies ist Harry Potter, Gastgeber dieses wundervollen Balles."  
Er musste gestehen, dass es ihn störte, dass sie auch Potter dieses zierliche Lächeln schenkte.  
„Ach ja, Ginny hat bereits davon erzählt. Es freut mich sehr." Potter reichte ihr die Hand ebenfalls und in seinem Gesicht schien ein Zug von Wehmut.  
„Weisst du, damit hast du mir was eingebrockt Malfoy. Ich musste es mir die ganze Woche anhören und wenn sie den Ring sieht wird's bestimmt nicht besser."  
Mit einem etwas höhnischen Schmunzeln registrierte auf was Potter ansprach. Es schien so als wollte seine kleine Weasley nun auch eine Klunker am Finger tragen. Nun, vielleicht konnte er dem Abend doch noch etwas abgewinnen. Um das Spiel zu perfektionieren, strich er Marija sanft eine Strähne hinters Ohr und sah sie eingehend an. Zu seinem Erstaunen stieg sie augenblicklich auf sein Spiel ein und sah zurück. Was ihn erreichte war erneut, dieser Blick. Einen Moment hielt er ihm Stand, bevor er sich zurück wandte.  
„Immer wieder gerne Potter. Nun wollen wir den Eingang nicht weiter blockieren." Mit einem Nicken führte er Marija in die Grosse Halle hinein.

„Ist die Decke immer so oder nur heute Abend?"  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde war vergangen, seit sie mit Potter zusammen getroffen waren und Draco hatte Marija immer wieder dabei beobachtet, wie sie die verzauberte Decke betrachtet hatte. Nun endlich schien sie sich der Frage durch gerungen zu haben.  
„Immer. Gefällt es dir?" Sie nickte, noch immer verträumt in die Decke sehen. Draco schmunzelte. Diese Seite von ihm gefiel ihm. Die leise und irgendwie unstillbare Neugierde die sie besass. Einen Moment störte es ihn, dass er sich bis anhin nicht mehr mit ihr beschäftigt hatte. Bestimmt hätte sie auch gerne mal eine Führung durchs Manor gehabt.  
„Was willst du hier?"  
Draco brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen wer sprach. Wo Potter noch ein gewisses Mass an Anstand aufbringen konnte, war bei Weasleys älterem Bruder alles verloren.  
„Ron, reiss dich zusammen.". hörte er eine zweite Stimme. Marija blickte ihn verwundert an.  
„Schlechte Erinnerungen.", flüsterte er ihr erklärend zu, bevor er sich zusammen mit ihr zu den Sprechern umwandte.  
„Guten Abend, Mr. Weasley.", er nickte Ronald Weasley zu und tat wovon er wusste, dass es ihn zur Weissglut treiben würde. Er wandte sich an seine Freundin. „Miss Granger, sie sehen bezaubernd aus."  
Nicht, dass er dies wirklich so empfand. Für ihn war Granger noch immer nicht wirklich attraktiv. Sie hatte zwar etwas mit ihren Haaren gemacht und ihre Vorderzähne waren seit der Aktion in der vierten Klasse auch nicht mehr so vorstehend, aber attraktiv fand er sie dennoch nicht. Sie war perfekt für Weasley und das war gut so. Nichts desto trotz hatte er ihr wohl geschmeichelt, denn er sah die leichte Rötung auf ihren Wangen. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch Dracos „Plan" kam ihr zuvor.  
„Wage es nicht sie anzusprechen. Ich rate dir schnell wieder zu verschwinden. Du hast hier nichts verloren!", fuhr Weasley ihn gehässigt an. Er hatte Recht. Natürlich hatte er hier nichts verloren, aber das hinderte ihn nicht hier zu sein. Unberührt von den Worten, beliess er seinen Blick auf Granger. Mit ihr konnte man wenigstens reden. Wenn es um ihn gegangen wäre, hätte er zu gern Weasley direkt angegriffen, doch es ging nicht um ihn. Er war hier wegen Marija und der Verlobung. Und so wollte er ihren Abend nicht von Weasley zerstören lassen.  
„Darf ich Marija Romanow vorstellen? Marija, das ist Hermine Granger. Wir waren im selben Jahrgang in Hogwarts." Wie bis anhin schon verhielt sich Marija wie ein Traum. Sie ging nicht im Geringsten auf den Streit ein, sondern reichte Granger ihre zierliche Hand.  
„Es freut mich alte Freunde von Draco kennen zu lernen. Ich wäre auch gerne in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen. Kinder in Russland, werden Privat unterrichtet und erst die Höhere Ausbildung erfolgt auf Akademien. Leider sind diese meistens noch den Männern vorbehalten."  
Warum musste sie gerade bei Granger gesprächig werden? Er sah bereits das Funkeln in den Augen der Hexe und die automatische Neugierde darin. Er kannte diesen Blick noch aus der Schule. Es war dann, wenn man sich getrost hatte auf sein Buch legen können und schlafen, weil der Lehrer den Rest der Stunde mit Granger beschäftig gewesen war. Allerdings wollte er nicht, dass Marija gerade mit ihr lange Reden schwang. Es bedeutete nämlich für ihn, dass er auch hier bleiben musste.  
„Nun, Freunde ist wohl etwas zu viel des Guten. Wir kamen nicht allzu gut aus während der Schulzeit, muss ich gestehen. Sie kommen also aus Russland? Es ist wirklich Schade, dass die Frauen der Zaubergesellschaft dort immer noch so benachteiligt sind. Ich setze mich schon lange für die Rechte der Hauselfen ein, damit sie auch wie Lebewesen behandelt werden und nicht einfach nur wie unsichtbare Geister."  
Und damit fing es an. Draco bekam allerdings die weiterführende Konversation nicht mehr mit. Harsch wurde er am Kragen gepackt und von Weasley auf die Seite gezogen.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen hier auf zu tauchen! Du und deine Brut haben diesen Ort beinahe komplett zerstört. Wie kommst du auf die Idee du könntest hier oder in irgendeinem öffentlich Ort dieser Welt willkommen sein?", zischte Weasley ihm schneidend entgegen.  
Draco versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Angreifer zu bringen, was nicht ganz einfach war. Nicht zuletzt, weil Weasley ihn jetzt schon wieder aufs Blut reizte. Seine primitive Art war derart unangebracht, dass ihm Draco am liebsten eine Lektion in Fluchzauberei gegeben hätte.  
„Ich und mein Brut," er betonte das Wort mit Nachdruck, „haben längst gebüsst. Für unsere Verbrechen und all jene für die ihr niemanden anders gefunden habt. Meine Familie hat den Wiederaufbau dieses Ortes mit Blut gezahlt und nun lass mich in Ruhe."  
Er hätte wissen müssen, dass seine Worte keine Wirkung hatten. Alles was er sagte würde Weasley nur mehr in seinen Zorn steigern. Es war nicht so, dass er diesen Hass nicht erwiderte, doch Draco hatte keine Lust das hier und jetzt auszutragen. Er war kein kleines Kind mehr.  
„Gezahlt? Was hast du schon gezahlt? Kannst du überhaupt irgendetwas ausser Allem zerstören?" Er hatte nun davon abgelassen ruhig zu bleiben, sehr zu Dracos Missfallen. Entsprechend drehten sich alle Köpfe rundherum zu ihnen um.  
Draco zwang sich weiter zur Ruhe. Dieses Spiel würde er gewinnen, doch mit einem Blick zu Marija wünschte er sich, dass es niemals stattgefunden hätte. Er schwieg einen langen Moment, wissend dass alle Blicke auf ihm lagen. Die Gespräche um sie herum waren verstummt. Die Hexen und Zauberer in unmittelbarer Umgebung beobachten sie wie Zootiere.  
Schliesslich seufzte er. Die Aufmerksamkeit hatte auch seine Vorteile. Weasley war sich der Zuschauer genauso bewusst wie Draco.  
So konnte Draco Weasleys Hand nun ohne weiteres von seinem Umhang entfernen, in aller Ruhe. Wissend, dass er keine Gegenwehr zu erwarten hatte.  
„Ich habe zumindest nicht vor diesen Abend zu zerstören oder von ihnen zerstören zu lassen." Damit wandte er sich von Weasley ab und liess ihn sprachlos stehen.  
„Marija. Darf ich dir das Schlossgelände zeigen. Mir ist die Luft hier drin zu stickig." Vielsagend bot er seiner Verlobten seinen Arm an und sie nahm nickend an.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen ihre Unterhaltung stehlen muss Miss Granager. Bestimmt bekommen sie später nochmals eine Gelegenheit sich über Russische Kultur zu unterhalten."  
Er nickte Granger zu und führte Marija aus der Halle hinaus. Hinter sich hörte er noch wie Weasley noch irgendwas zu seiner Freundin sagte und ein weiteres Mal in seine Leben fragte er sich, was so eine kluge Frau wie Granger mit einem Weasley wollte.

„Hogwarts ist schön.", erklärte Marija aus heiterem Himmel. Draco hatte sie hinaus geführt und die Ländereien gezeigt. Als es kühler wurde, hatten sie sich wieder nach drinnen begeben und um noch nicht zurück in die Halle zu müssen, hatte er sie ein wenig durchs Schloss geführt. Die ganze Zeit hatte Marija geschwiegen und sich aufmerksam umgeblickt. Draco nickte. Er hatte seine Zeit im Schloss genossen. Zumindest jene Zeit die noch unbeschwert gewesen war. Sie waren in der Eulerei angekommen und er streichelte eine der Schuleulen.  
„Sind keine deiner Freunde hier?", fragte nun die junge Russin.  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind hier nicht mehr willkommen. Das hast du bestimmt schon bemerkt. Wir haben den Krieg verloren, nun will man dass wir uns verkriechen. Selbst Blaise der nie eine Seite bezogen hatte oder Pansy, deren Vater von den eigenen Leuten umgebracht worden war und die jetzt Heilerin ist. Man verurteilt uns für die Taten unserer Eltern und sie haben ein gewisses Recht dazu. Was passiert ist, ist schlimm. Ich bin ihrer Forderungen nach dem Krieg ohne Klagen nachgekommen, weil sie Recht hatten. Aber ich werde nicht mein Leben lang ihre Dreck von den Schuhen lecken."  
Einen Moment herrschte schweigen. Marija schien nach zu denken über das was er gesagt hatte.  
„Nicht alle denken so.", sagte sie schliesslich. Draco schwieg und überlegte. Er glaubte es nicht. Wenn es darauf ankommen würde, so wäre ihre Stellung klar. Aber Marija sollte ihr eigenes Bild machen.  
„Vielleicht. Lass uns wieder runter gehen."


	5. Playing Your Part

**playing your part**

„Guten Morgen."  
Ein scheues Lächeln kam von Marija die gerade eingetreten war. Draco legte seine Zeitung beiseite um ihr einen gewissen Respekt zu zollen. Nicht zuletzt wegen dem was sie den Abend zu vor geleistet hatte. Sie war eine Lady, eine Dame, die Eleganz in Person. Er war tief beeindruckt gewesen, auch wenn er es nicht gesagt hatte.  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er während sie sich an den Küchentisch setzte.  
„Ja, danke." Es war wieder diese automatische Antwort, wie Draco feststellte. Die Art von Antwort die einfach gegeben wurde. Die Art die er ihr immer noch nicht glaubte.  
Dennoch nickte er. Es war nicht an ihm sie zur Ehrlichkeit zu zwingen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er gar nicht ihre ehrliche Meinung hören. Wahrscheinlich hasste sie ihn. Dafür, dass sie hier sein musste. Dafür, dass sie alleine war. Dafür, dass er ihr Angst machte.  
„Tee?" Sie nickte, wie sie es immer tat und Draco schenkte ihr ein, während draussen langsam der Tag anbrach. Schweigend assen sie zusammen. John und Jekatarina waren längst an der Arbeit. Sie hatten sich wohl gemeinsam in den Kopf gesetzt, soviel vom Manor wieder aufzupolieren wie mit den bescheidenen Mittel möglich war. So waren sie allein beim Frühstück. Eigentlich konnte er es als Fortschritt sehen, dass sie hier war. Normalerweise, wartete Marija bis er weg war, bevor sie herunter kam oder aber liess sich das Frühstück aufs Zimmer bringen.  
„Es war gestern ein schöner Abend. Danke, dass wir hingehen konnten."  
Draco blinzelte kurz verwundert darüber das sie das Wort ergriffen hatte.  
„Gern geschehen.", war das einzige, was er zu erwidern wusste.

Draco überarbeitete gerade einen der neuen Vorlagen für Einfuhrgebühren, als die Tür aufging. Er musste nicht aufsehen um zu wissen, dass es die kleine Weasley war.  
„Ja, Miss Weasley?" Er fügte eine Notiz ein ohne seinen Blick zu heben.  
„Ich wollte mich für das Verhalten meines Bruders entschuldigen." Für einmal war ihre Stimme nicht nervig aufdringlich. Draco sah auf. Was wollte sie hier? In ihren Händen waren keine Papiere noch sonst etwas.  
„Warum sind sie hier? Ihr Bruder sollte endlich selbst lernen die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen zu tragen und nicht immer seine Schwester oder Freundin ausschicken um seinen Anstand zu retten.", mit seinen Worten wandelte sich sogleich Weasleys Stimmung.  
„Ich wollte nur nett sein. Aber wahrscheinlich hat Ron Recht, wenn er sagt es sei vergeudete Zeit."  
Eigentlich hatte Draco gehofft, dass sie nun gehen würde, wie jede wütende Frau es getan hätte. Aber nein sie blieb stehen und stierte ihn an.  
„Dann seien sie nett um ihretwillen. Nett für ihren Bruder zu sein, ist tatsächlich vergeudetet Zeit. Wenn das alles war würde ich jetzt gerne weiter arbeiten."  
Tatsächlich war er im Zeitdruck mit seiner Arbeit und es zeigte Wirkung. Sie verliess das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort, aber mit einer leichten Verwirrung die zwischen dem Zorn durchschlug.

„Wo ist Marija?"  
Draco setzte sich an den Tisch im Garten, verwundert, dass seine Verlobte weder anwesend war, noch, dass ein Gedeck für sie aufgelegt war. Sie war sonst immer da beim Abendessen.  
„Miss Marija ist ausgegangen.", antwortete ihre Dienerin, welche ihm nun Essen auf dem Teller anrichtete.  
„Ausgegangen?" Das war ganz neu. Sie war noch nie ausgegangen. Sie hatte ja kaum ihr Zimmer verlassen, geschweige denn das Manor.  
„Darf ich fragen mit wem und wohin?" Dankend nahm er den Teller entgegen und sah Jekatarina erwartungsvoll an.  
„Eine Miss Granger hat sich bei ihr gemeldet und sie eigenladen Gespräch zu beenden. Ich glaube sie sind in Winkelgasse gegangen."  
Granger. Einen Moment wurde Draco ganz anders. Granger war klug. Wenn Marija nicht auf ihre Worte achtete, würde sie ihm Handumdrehen wissen, dass dies alles arrangiert war und mit ihrer vorwitzigen Art wohl auch sogleich einen Aufstand deswegen machen. Es würde nicht an seiner eigenen Verbindung ändern – schliesslich hatte er den Vorstoss bei Gamot schon selbst in Betracht gezogen, aber es würde ihn Marija zurück ins Licht der Zaubergesellschaft rücken in einer Art und Weise die Draco sich nicht wünschte. Die er auch um ihretwillen nicht wünschte. Er schluckte einmal leer und wandte sich seinem Teller zu. Dieses Gespräch konnte er nicht beeinflussen, er würde sich mit dem Ergebnis abfinden müssen.

„Guten Abend Marija."  
Er sah wie Marija erschrocken zusammen zuckte unter seinen Worten. Dann straffte sie ihre Schultern und blickte ihm entgegen. Er hatte in ihrem Zimmer auf sie gewartet. Zu unsicher über den Ausgang ihres Abends mit Granger. Er musste sich vielleicht mit dem Ergebnis abfinden, doch wenigstens wollte er nicht unvorbereitet sein.  
„Guten Abend, Draco. Du hast auf mich gewartet?"  
Wieder eine ihrer Floskeln. Nun sie warte den Anstand. Wenigstens etwas. Wenn sie sich schon mit Leuten wie Granger einen Abend verbrachte. Er kam nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass es ihn störte. Es störte ihn, dass sie offensichtlich lieber Gespräche mit einer unverbesserlichen Besserwisserin führte als mit ihm.  
„Richtig. Hattest du einen schönen Abend?"  
„Sehr, danke." Eine ehrliche Antwort und er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das gefallen sollte.  
„Gut. Weiss morgen die ganze Zauberwelt von unserem Vertrag?"  
Sie war sichtlich verwirrt. Einen Moment sah sie ihn zaudernd an bevor sie antwortete.  
„Nein." Es war eine klare Antwort und auch wenn er nicht sicher war ihr glauben zu können, erhob sich Draco und wünschte Marija eine gute Nacht.

Nichts passierte am nächsten Morgen. Noch die nächsten Wochen. Marija hatte Recht behalten. Niemand wusste weiter von ihrem Vertrag. Vielleicht waren Vermutungen im Raum, das war sogar sicher, aber niemand wusste es für sicher und Marija hatte Granger gegenüber offensichtlich nicht die leiseste Andeutung gemacht. Wahrscheinlich sogar im Gegenteil. Zumindest wenn man aus Weasleys Verhalten seine Schlüsse zog.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Chameur bist Malfoy."  
„Nun, sie wissen noch so viel nicht über mich, Miss Weasley.", antwortete Draco gelangweilt.  
Sie hatte ihren Zorn bereits wieder vergessen. Offensichtlich war es weniger Schlimm ihren Bruder zu beleidigen als sie ohne Smalltalk stehen zu lassen.  
„Du bist ja auch nicht gerade offenherzig, wenn man das so sagen darf.", erklärte sie viel wissend.  
Draco sah sie Stirnrunzelnd an. Was für eine Erkenntnis. „Ich wüsste auch keinen Grund das zu ändern."  
Ihr amüsiertes Schmunzeln schlug ihm entgegen. Zumindest konnte man ihr nicht vorwerfen, dass sie die Vergangenheit nicht ruhen lassen konnte.  
„Naja, vielleicht wären die Menschen auch nicht so verfahren in ihrer Meinung über dich, wenn du ein wenig mehr von dir zeigen würdest."  
Damit hatte sie sich umgewandt und seinen Arbeitsplatz verlassen. Zurück liess sie einen verwirrten Draco, der ihr nachdenklich nachblickte. Was bei Salazar Slytherins Namen hatte Marija Granger über ihn erzählt?

„Flüchtest du bereits nach drei Monaten von zu Hause? Wie genau willst du die nächsten sechzig Jahre überleben." Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen setzte sich Pansy zu ihm an den Tisch. Er hatte sie zum Essen eingeladen, in der Gewissheit, dass Pansy keine gezahlte Mahlzeit ausschlagen würde.  
„Sehr witzig. Ich flüchte nicht.", sagte er ruhig. „Was für Gerüchte sind genau über mich im Umlauf?"  
Das Grinsen auf Pansys Zügen verbreiterte sich, während sie seelenruhig in der Karte stöberte.  
„Ach. Liest du die Hexenwoche denn nicht?"  
Sie musste sich ein Prusten verkneifen über Dracos Blick der so viel aussagte wie: ‚Ich bitte dich!'  
„Entschuldige meine Dreistigkeit so etwas zu implizieren.", fügte sie an, studierte dann aber provokativ weiter die Karte. Sie genoss den Moment. Zu sehr für seinen Geschmack.  
„Pansy.", seine Stimme hatte einen leicht drohenden Unterton.  
Sie blickte unschuldig von der Karte auf, legte auf seinen Blick hin dann aber doch die Karte zur Seite und wandte ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu.  
„Also…", Draco verzog das Gesicht. Es tönte nach einer längeren oder aufrührerischen Geschichte als er erwartet hatte. „Angeblich, hast du die Marija auf eine Studienreise nach Russland kennengelernt, wo ihr euch sofort in einander verliebt habt. Ich weiss nicht wie die Leute so einen Müll glauben können. Ich meine selbst diesem ersten Satz müsste jedem klar sein, dass etwas nicht stimmen kann. Wer sollte sich schon ‚sofort' in einen langweiligen Eisklotz wie dich verlieben?"  
Soweit war das die offizielle Geschichte. Ein weiteres Mal in seinem Leben hätte er Pansy gerne für ihre Ehrlichkeit ihm Gegenüber verflucht. Entsprechend war seine Mimik. Pansy allerdings ging nicht im Geringsten darauf ein.  
„Wie auch immer. Anscheinend hat ein guter Freund der Familie – wer auch immer das sein soll – erzählt, dass es anschliessend viele romantische Dinner gab und du sie immer wieder zu romantischen Ausflügen mitgenommen haben sollst. Unteranderem in Frankreich – wer auch immer das gezahlt haben soll. Weiter wird gesagt, dass du sie förmlich auf Händen trägst und ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllst und ihr sogar ein Aethon gekauft haben sollst. Würde sich doch eigentlich noch gut machen in den alten Ställen. Kostet ja nur ein paar tausend Gallonen so ein kleines Tierchen."  
Er hatte vor zwei Jahren alle Tiere seines Vaters verkauft. Das hatte ihm mehr als ein paar tausend Gallonen eingebracht um all die Schulden zu zahlen. Er hörte nun kommentarlos zu. Offensichtlich hatte sich die Hexenwoche einen Narren an ihm und Marija gefressen und sich darauf ausgelegt ihn zum neuen Männerbild zu machen. Warum auch immer. Wenn man Marija nach ihrer ehrlichen Meinung fragen würde, so kämen wohl ganz andere Dinge zu tage. Doch es sollte ihm Recht sein. Sollten sie lügen verbreiten über romantische Dinge die niemals stattgefunden hatten. Es bekam seinem Ruf nur gut. Er würde sich von Pansy auf dem Laufenden halten lassen.

„Wir gehen heute Abend aus."  
Ein verwunderter Blick begegnete ihm gefolgt von einem gehorsamen Nicken. Draco musterte Marija einen Augenblick.  
„John wird dich holen wenn wir gehen.", dann verliess er ihr Zimmer wieder.  
Er hatte entschlossen, dass er den Gerüchten etwas Futter geben konnte. Ausserdem hatte Marija verdient auch mal etwas anderes zu sehen als nur den Gartentisch zum Abendessen.

Sie trug ein tiefgrünes Cocktailkleid und Draco musste sich ein angenehmes Schmunzeln verkneifen über ihrer perfekten Kleiderwahl. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich wieder von Jekatarina sagen lassen was er trug und sich dann schnell angepasst. Er fragte sich ein weiteres Mal ob er lieber etwas mehr Eigeninitiative von ihrer Seite haben wollte oder ob er einfach dankbar sein sollte über ihrer bedingungslosen Demut.  
„Möchtest du noch etwas Wein?", fragte er zuvorkommend. Nicht so wie er zu Hause fragen würde.  
„Nein danke, das ist lieb von dir, aber ich hab genug gehabt.", auch ihre Antwort war nicht wie sie zu Hause sein würde. Doch das Ergebnis war dasselbe. Sie nippte immer nur an ihrem Glas. In den letzten drei Monaten hatte er sie niemals Beschwips gesehen geschweige denn Betrunken. Das gefiel ihm eigentlich ganz gut. Vielleicht weil er damit assoziierte, dass es um ihr Gemüt nicht ganz so schlimm stehen konnte. Dass sie nicht derart verzweifelt war, dass sie sich haltlos die Kante gab. Er hätte es vielleicht getan in ihrer Situation. Er war auch sicher nicht abstinent gewesen die letzten Monate.  
„Hast du schon über meine Vorschläge nachgedacht?" Er sprach auf die Liste an Plätzen nach, an denen unausweichlich nächsten Frühling die Hochzeit stattfinden würde. Sie nahm einen Schluck vom Wasser bevor sie ihn Lächelnd anblickte. Er erkannte den Zweifel darin.  
„Ja. Aber ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. Sie sind alle wundervoll."  
Draco erwiderte das Lächeln mit einem Blick, von dem er annahm, dass er liebevoll aussah.  
„Es ist ja noch Zeit." Er suchte nach etwas, worin er das Gespräch weiterführen konnte. Smalltalk war das eine, aber effektiv Gespräche zu führen, die dann auch noch anders wirken sollten für aussenstehende als sie waren, dafür war er doch etwas lange abgeschottet gewesen. Marija rettete ihn mit einem Einwurf.  
„Erinnerst du dich an den Platz unter den Kirschbäumen? Wäre das nicht wunderschön, wenn sie in voller Blüte stehen?"  
Er wusste genau welchen Ort sie meinte. Alte Kirschbäume. Sie standen auf dem Manor und jeden Frühling waren sie voll von kleinen weissen Blüten. Wie kitschig. Wahrscheinlich genau perfekt.  
„Ja ich weiss was du meinst. Nur wo sollten wir alle Leute hinsetzten?", fragte er weiter. Das ganze Gespräch wurde immer schnulziger, aber das war ja genau wie es sein sollte. Sollten die Leute glauben, dass alles perfekt war.  
„Wollten wir es nicht klein halten? Dann bräuchten wir uns darum auch keine Sorgen zu machen. Und irgendwie gefällt mir die Idee, dass sie alle unter diesen Bäumen stehen."  
Zugegeben er war erstaunt über den plötzlichen Ausbruch an Kreativität und Ideen. War sie immer so wenn er nicht da war? War er wirklich alleine Schuld, dass sie so introvertiert und scheu war? Wahrscheinlich schon. Es wurmte ihn, dass sie gerade in einem Spiel aufblühte, welches er selbst keine Lust zu spielen hatte. Aber vielleicht war es auch ihrerseits nur ein Spiel. Nur die Frage war ob sie es spielen wollte oder nicht?  
„Wenn ich deinen Eltern sagen muss, dass es nur eine kleine Hochzeit geben wird und sie dabei auch noch stehen müssten, wirst du wohl keinen Bräutigam mehr haben.", gab er witzelnd zurück, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war ob es nur ein Witz war.  
„Ach was. Ich bin sicher sie kommen damit klar." Sie schenkte ihm ein brillantes Lächeln. Draco studierte sie einen Moment intensiv, bevor er das Lächeln erwiderte. Er konnte die Sorge in ihren Zügen noch immer sehen.


	6. Live And Let Live

**live and let live**

„Tut mir leid, Draco. Ich kann dir auch nicht helfen. Also ich könnte natürlich mal mit ihr reden – aber bis anhin beschreibst du sie nicht gerade als die spannendste Frau auf Erden. Ich weiss nicht ob ich mir ihr was anfangen kann."  
Draco nickt abwesend. Pansy war wiedermal zu Besuch. Wie jedes Mal sprachen sie vor allem über Marija, doch so sehr Draco sich bemühte, er wurde nicht schlau aus der Frau und wie Pansy gerade gesagt hatte, konnte auch sie ihm nicht helfen. Langsam fand Draco sich damit ab, dass Marija einfach nur eine weitere Seele im Manor war um die er sich aber nicht weiter kümmern sollte. Sie war einfach da. Sie ass mit ihm zu Abend und manchmal gingen sie aus um der Öffentlichkeit willen. So war es seit dem Sommer. Jetzt war Herbst und er hatte keine Ahnung was mit ihr anstellen.  
„Vielleicht nicht die beste Idee. Aber die guten Ideen sind mir schon ausgegangen."  
„Also soll ich?" Pansy sah ihn ziemlich kritisch an bei ihrer Frage. Sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht so wie sie aussah. Eigentlich wollte sie lieber nichts weiter mit seinem Anhängsel zu tun haben. Er seufzte.  
„Nein." Es würde ja doch nichts bringen. Blaise hatte ihm schon mehr als einmal das Angebot gemacht sich mit Marija abzugeben, aber er hatte jedes Mal dankend abgelehnt. Die Gründe dafür waren auch bekannt.

„Wo ist Marija?" Normaler Weise fragte Draco erst gar nicht mehr, wenn sie nicht beim Abendessen erschien. Doch heute erwartete Jekatarina sie offensichtlich zu Tisch, denn sie hatte Gedeck für ihren Schützling aufgetischt.  
„Ich werde nach ihr sehen." Kam die akzentreiche Antwort und die Russin verschwand. Etwas verstimmt darüber, dass er nicht mit dem Essen beginnen konnte, lehnte Draco sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und wartete. Nach einer kurzen Weile kam Jekatarina zurück, im Schlepptau Marija welche sichtlich verlegen war. Skeptisch blinzelte Draco gab sich aber damit zufrieden, dass er nun endlich mit seinem eigenen Mal beginnen konnte.  
Für einen Augenblick war es unangenehm Still am Tisch, bis Draco den ersten Schluck Wein genommen hatte und etwas im Magen hatte. Er war es sich nicht gewöhnt zu warten. Noch nie gewesen und er wollte es sich auch nicht angewöhnen.  
Als er nun einen Blick auf Marija warf, sah sie immer noch betroffen auf ihren Teller und hatte kaum etwas angerührt. Nicht dass sie jemals viel gegessen hatte, doch Draco war sich bewusst, dass dieses Verhalten ihm zu Schulden war. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihre Dienerin von seiner schlechten Laune erzählt. Er schob das Schuldgefühl welches sich gerade anbahnen wollte zur Seite.  
„Und was hat dich aufgehalten?"  
Seine Frage war wohl etwas plötzlich gekommen, denn Marija blickte ihn verwirrt an. Zumindest sah sie ihn an. Das war ja schon etwas.  
„Warum du das Essen vergessen hast?", ergänzte er seine Frage. Nun wich ihr Blick wieder auf ihr Essen und ihre Antwort war derart leise, dass Draco nochmals nachfragen musste.  
„Ich habe gelesen.", kam die Antwort nun klarer und Draco runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte sich schon immer gefragt was sie den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer tat, aber sie hatte noch nie das Abendessen verpasst.  
„Scheint als wäre es eine spannende Lektüre." Er versuchte es nett zu sagen, aber seiner Worte zeigten nicht wirklich eine Wirkung. Sie nickte nur. Einen Moment fragte sich Draco woher sie denn Bücher hatte. Vielleicht las sie die gleichen immer wieder. Einige Bücher hatte sie mitgebracht aus Russland als sie eingezogen war, aber nicht Bücher um Fünf Monate darin zu lesen. Zumindest nicht wenn man den ganzen Tag Zeit hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie sich neue gekauft. Oder noch Schlimmer, sie hatte sie von Granger bekommen. Draco entschloss es etwas genauer wissen zu wollen.  
„Wir haben eine Karte bei Flourish und Blotts. Du hättest etwas sagen sollen. Dann könnten wir die Bücher für dich günstiger beziehen."  
Wieder wurde er verwirrt angesehen woraus Draco schloss, dass sie so etwas nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen hatte oder aber das Buch nicht von dort stammte. Einen Moment später kam die Antwort.  
„Ich habe es nicht gekauft." Vielleicht kam die Antwort so direkt, weil sie Angst hatte er könne meinen sie würde ihr weniges Geld verprassen.  
„Es ist aus der Bibliothek."  
Aus der Bibliothek. Natürlich. Sie war voll mit Büchern. Eine Weile gab er sich damit zufrieden, ass etwas und wollte das Thema schon abgehakt ansehen als ihm etwas an ihrer Aussage auffiel.  
„Du hast die Bibliothek entdeckt?" Er hatte sie nie im Manor rumgeführt. Natürlich hatte er ihr niemals verboten sich darin zu bewegen, aber dennoch war ihm niemals aufgefallen, dass sie es getan hätte. Allerdings hatte sie natürlich auch genug Zeit dies zu tun, wenn er bei der Arbeit war. Er musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass sie wohl noch immer Angst vor ihm hatte und seine Nähe mied.  
„Schon länger.", antwortete sie betroffen als wäre es etwas Schlimmes. Wie lange war er schon nicht mehr in der Bibliothek gewesen? Lange, beschied er.  
„Und gefällt sie dir? Beziehungsweise gefällt dir die Auswahl?"  
Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. Es waren viele Bücher dabei die zu Tode langweilig waren und nur interessant wenn man etwas Bestimmtes suchte. Die wirklich Wertvollen Exemplare hatte er schon verkauft, daher war ihr zögern verständlich.  
„Du darfst ruhig ehrlich sein.", fügte er also noch an, auch wenn er nicht sicher war wie die Aussage auf ihn wirken würde.  
„Sie ist… vielfältig."  
Was für eine Antwort. Er nickte nur und beliess es dabei. Sie war so sehr bemüht darum korrekt zu sein, dass es sie blass und nichtssagend aussehen liess. Sie beendeten das Essen im Schweigen.

Der Aufstand im Büro war nicht zu übersehen und so wusste Draco schon bevor sie sein Pult erreicht hatte, dass Weasley ihrem alten Arbeitsplatz einen Besuch abstattete.  
„Ich dachte ich bin sie los."  
„Und ich dachte, ich hab einen freien Tag, also schau ich mal vorbei.", gab Weasley zurück. Er konnte das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht sehen ohne aufblicken zu müssen.  
Zwei Karten landeten vor seiner Nase. Einen Moment brauchte Draco um zu erkennen, dass es sich für Einladungen für das nächste Spiel der Holyhead Harpies handelte. Nun hatte sie es geschafft, dass er doch aufblickte.  
„Ich bekomme Einladungen zu ihrem ersten Spiel? Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?", fragte er zynisch.  
Sie feixte kurz und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
„Ich habe genug davon."  
Und dann dachte sie an ihn? Die Frau hatte doch einen Knicks ab.  
„Ich würde mich freuen wenn du kommst Malfoy und natürlich auch deine Verlobte."  
Ah, daher wehte der Wind. Warum hatten sich eigentlich alle einen Narren an Marija gefressen? Nun, er würde sie zumindest Fragen ob sie hingehen wollte.  
„Wenn der Platz nicht neben deinem Bruder ist.", gab er zu verstehen und sie lachte etwas zu laut für dienen Geschmack.  
„Keine Sorge, Ron ist weit weg von diesen Plätzen."

„Hast du schon etwas vor?"  
Draco stand in Marijas Tür. Ein verwunderter Blick erreichte ihn und nach langem auch wieder einmal diese intensive Neugierde.  
„Nein." Ihr Blick ging kurz zu einem Buch auf ihrem Pult. Wohl hatte sie gerade noch drin gelesen bevor er rein gekommen war.  
„Gut. Dann komm mit." Sie gehorchte ohne Widerrede und folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer heraus. Einige Augenblicke liefen sie schweigend durch die Gänge des Manors. Marija musste sich eilen um Dracos schnellen Schritten nach zu kommen. Schliesslich folgte sie seinen Hoffnungen und fragte: „Wohin gehen wir?"  
Draco verlangsamte seine Schritte unmerklich. „Was hast du schon gesehen vom Manor?"  
Es dauerte seine Weile bis er eine Antwort bekam. Vielleicht hatte sie mehr gesehen als sei preisgeben wollte. Es war wahrscheinlich, denn sie hatte niemals auch nur erwähnt, dass sie das Anwesen durchstreift hatte bis vor ein paar Tagen.  
„Einiges."  
War für eine präzise Antwort, dachte Draco sarkastisch ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. Stattdessen lief er weiter eine Treppe weiter hinauf vorbei an der Bibliothek. Die musste er ihr ja offensichtlich nicht mehr zeigen. Wie lange war es her, dass er in diesen Teilen des Manors gewesen war? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Eine tiefe Staubschicht und Spinnweben fassten selbst die Gänge in den oberen Stockwerken ein.  
Draco liess sich davon nicht beirren. Mit einem Zauber hielt er sich den Weg frei um nicht direkt in den Dreck zu laufen.  
Mit einem Mal fassten ihn kühle, zierliche Finger an der Hand. Marija. Er wollte stehen bleiben und seiner Verwunderung über die Geste preisgeben, zwang sich jedoch weiter zu gehen. Stattdessen erwiderte er den Druck auf ihre Hand leicht. Schliesslich hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Sie beinahe im Dachgeschoss. Draco betrachtete die Tür vor sich voller Erinnerungen, bevor er sie öffnete und Marjia vortreten liess.  
Natürlich war auch dieses Zimmer voller Staub und in selben Zügen wie es vielleicht beängstigend wirken mochte, sah es auch friedlich aus. Ruhig und angenehm. Wie er es in Erinnerung hatte.  
„Meine Mutter hat diesen Raum oft genutzt.", sagte Draco als er eintrat. Durch die Decke fiel helles Licht, welches sanft die auf die verdeckten Möbel hinunter fiel. Er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht dieses Zimmer räumen zu lassen. Nicht nur weil sich Narcissa hier das Leben genommen hatte. Auch wegen all den anderen Erinnerungen. Es war ihr Reich gewesen, ihr Rückzugsort. Er erinnerte sich wie er als Kind hier immer gespielt hatte. Oft mit Pansy. Sie war damals das einzige Kind gewesen, welches öfters auf dem Manor zu Besuch gewesen war. Marija holte ihn aus den Gedanken zurück. Sie hatte seine Hand los gelassen und war weiter in den Raum hinein getreten. Er sah es ihr förmlich an. Wie sie durch den Raum schlenderte und mit ihren Finger über die staubbedeckten Tücher strich. Er sah die Neugier in ihren Augen. Es war dieser intensive Blick den er kannte und irgendwie mochte.

„Bist du warm genug angezogen?"  
Er hatte die Frage gut gemeint, doch er musste sagen er hatte es verdient. Wie sie förmlich an ihm vorbeistolzierte und seine Worte unbeantwortet liess. Wie kam er auch auf die Idee eine Russin zu fragen ob sie warm genug hatte? Er blickte ihr nach, nickte John zu und folgte seiner Verlobten hinaus in den Sturm. Nicht das sie lange im Sturm verweilt wären. Kurz darauf hatte Draco ihre Hand gefasst und sie waren verschwunden.

„Wow. Du bist tatsächlich gekommen. Ich bin beeindruckt."  
Warum musste sie eigentlich immer so ein Drama machen? Er war hier aus demselben Grund wie immer wenn er sich in der letzten Zeit der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt hatte. Um Marija das Leben angenehmer zu machen. Das obwohl er nicht wusste ob sie seine Anstrengungen schätzte und ob es irgendetwas brachte.  
Er verkniff sich eine bissige Bemerkung und versuchte anständig zu bleiben. Was ihm allerdings nicht ganz gelang. „Ich bin eigentlich in der Hoffnung gekommen sie abstürzen zu sehen."  
Sie lachte auf und wandte sich von ihm zu Marija. „Schön dass ihr gekommen seid. Ich hoffe das Spiel war nicht zu langweilig."  
Seine Verlobte hatte sich selbst besser im Griff. „Danke für die Einladung. Sie sind sehr gut geflogen, Miss Weasley."  
War sie, leider. Sie hatte in ihrem ersten Spiel geglänzt und sich damit wohl ihren Platz im Team definitiv gesichert. Verloren hatten sie dennoch. Ein kleiner Trost.  
„Danke. Ich war ziemlich nervös. Ich dachte ich werfe den ersten Quaffel daneben."  
„Das hat man ihnen aber nicht angesehen. Ich glaube, die haben sich alle vor ihnen gefürchtet."  
Ein weiteres Mal war Draco erstaunt über seine zierliche Verlobte. Sie sie genau die richtigen Worte fand und sich einfach in die Gesellschaft einfügte. Er blickte von Marija zu Weasley und sah ihr fast augenblicklich an, dass ihr eine Frage auf der Zunge lag. Dafür hatte er lange genug mit ihr zusammen gearbeitet. Tatsächlich platzte sie kurz darauf damit heraus.  
„Entschuldigen sie meine Aufdringlichkeit, aber dürfte ich vielleicht den Ring sehen?"  
Draco kam tatsächlich nicht umhin sich ein Schmunzeln zu verkneifen. Marija zeigte grosszügig ihre Hand mit dem Ring und lächelte gutmütig. Die Gelegenheit nutzend das Bild ihrer Verbindung zu prägen und legte sachte seine Hand um die Hüften seiner Verlobten.

„Gefällt es dir?" Die Veränderung war nicht zu leugnen. Ob nun im Raum oder bei Marija. Sie stand in dem Zimmer welches er ihr vor drei Wochen gezeigt hatte. Den Zauberstab in der Hand, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ein Lächeln wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte seit sie bei ihm war. Sie sah glücklich aus.  
Er liess seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Auf dem Boden lag ein dicker Roter Teppich der bestimmt nicht billig gewesen war. Einen Moment versuchte sich Draco daran zu erinnern, ob er eine grosse Rechnung bekommen hatte die letzten Tage, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Sie musste ihn aus eigenem Geld besorgt haben. Ganz sicher ob ihm das gefallen sollte war er nicht.  
Die Wände hatte sie in einem sanften Goldgelb gestrichten, was den Raum ungemein heller machte, als zu Zeiten seiner Mutter. Die Möbel waren dieselben, genauso wie die Bilder, die Pflanzen waren neu. Der Raum hatte etwas Warmes, Gemütliches. Das Feuer welches im Kamin brannte war wohl das einzige was noch an den Winter draussen Erinnerte. Und natürlich die Flocken, welche unablässig durchs Fenster im Dach beobachtet werden konnten.  
„Es ist gemütlich. Hast du das alles selbst gemacht?"  
Sie setzte mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes das letzte Bild zurück an seinen Platz und kam zu ihm hinüber. Das Kleid welches sie trug hatte sie wohl bereits die letzten Wochen über für die Arbeiten gebraucht, denn es war voller Farbe und Fussel.  
„Fast. Katja hat mir geholfen."  
Sie musste die Verwirrung in seinen Zügen sehen, denn sie korrigierte sich augenblicklich. „Jekatarina."  
„Warum nennst du sie dann Katja?", fragte Draco etwas verwundert. Er hatte schon eine Ahnung, aber wollte sicher sein.  
„Es ist die Kurzform ihres Names. In Russland sagt man fast nie den vollen Namen. Jekatarina ist Katja. Alexandra ist Sascha. Anastasija, Nastija."  
„Und Marija?" Ein sanfter rosa Schimmer erschien auf ihrer Wange bei seiner sanft gestellten Frage.  
„Mascha.", antwortete sie.  
„Das ist nicht wirklich kürzer.", gab er nachdenklich zurück und Marija zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war halt einfach so, wollte sie damit wohl sagen.

„Feiert ihr kein Weihnachten?"  
Es war der 24. Dezember. Draco hatte sich darum bemüht eine Baum oder irgendwas Weihnachtliches zu organisieren. Seine Eltern hatten ihm zu liebe Weihnachten gefeiert als er klein war. Den Geschenken wegen schlussendlich und weil es alle anderen Taten. Als er dann nach Hogwarts gekommen war hatten seine immer einen Ball veranstaltet. Seit den dunklen Jahren hatten sie überhaupt nicht mehr gefeiert. Draco hatte für sich auch eine sehr einfache Begründung gefunden.  
„Nein. Ich wüsste nicht warum." Um den Geschäften ihr Geld abzunehmen oder um eine Figur zu ehren, welche in der Zauberwelt doch eigentlich gar niemanden wirklich interessierte? Beides waren für ihn keine plausiblen Gründe. Er sah jedoch die leichte Enttäuschung auf Marijas Zügen.  
„Ihr feiert also Weihnachten."  
Ein nicken folgte, aber es war Jekatarina die ihm eine Antwort gab. „Wer Väterchen Frost nicht ehrt, hat nicht lachen."  
„Väterchen Frost?", fragte er etwas skeptisch. Kein Weihnachtsmann. Vielleicht hätte er sich in den letzten Monaten doch etwas mehr mit der Russischen Kultur befassen sollen. Nun antwortete ihm Marija wieder.  
„Väterchen Frost oder Ded Moroz in Russisch, ist ein mächtiger Zauberer der mit dem Jungen Neujahr und seiner Enkelin Snegurotschka zum Jahresende kommt und den Kindern Geschenke bringt. Er beherrscht den Winter und da die Winter in Russland so kalt und tödlich sind, eher wir ihn mit einem grossen, zehntägigen Fest."  
Es dauerte einen Moment bist Draco all die Informationen geordnet hatte. Erst hatte er sie falsch verstanden und gedacht, dass dieser Väterchen Frost in der russischen Sicht das Neujahr selbst brachte, erst im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass dies wohl auch eine Personifizierung gab in Form von einem Jungen. Was die Rolle dieser Enkelin war hatte er noch nicht begriffen, doch er hatte das Glühen in Marijas Augen gesehen als sie davon erzählt hatte und fasste eine Idee.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir deine Eltern besuchen über Weihnachten?"


	7. Russian Christmas

**russian christmas with ded moroz**

„Maschenka!"  
Draco sah zu wie Marija von ihrer Mutter in die Arme gerissen wurde und ein Schwall in Russischer Sprache schlug ihm entgegen als sich Mutter und Tochter eilends unterhielten. Es war schwer einzuschätzen ob sie nun wirklich so viel redeten oder ob die Russische Sprache einfach so viele Worte mehr brauchte. Er hatte auch gar nicht Zeit mehr Sprachanalyse zu betreiben, denn in diesem Augenblick kam der Vater der Familie zu ihm und schüttelte Draco so kräftig die Hand, dass er anschliessend das Gefühl hatte die Finger für ein paar Tage nicht mehr benutzen zu können. Das Strahlen auf seinem rundlichen Gesicht – wenn auch hinter einem Bart versteckt – bestätigte Draco darin das Richtige getan zu haben.  
„Was für eine Wundervolle Idee Mr. Malfoy mit unserer lieben Maschenka hier her zu kommen." Draco schloss darauf, dass mit Maschenka tatsächlich Marija gemeint war und machte sich eine geistige Notiz sie anschliessend zu Fragen was der Name zu bedeuten hatte.  
„Weihnachten ist in England weit weniger Traditionell als hier in bei euch und als Marija mir erzählt hat wie sehr sie Weihnachten mag, wollte ich ihr das nicht vorenthalten.", gab Draco mit einem gutmütigen Blick auf Marija zurück, welche noch immer bei ihrer Mutter stand und auf sie einredete wie ein Wasserfall. Er hatte das Mädchen noch nie so reden sehen. Er hoffte, dass sie auch ihrer Mutter gegenüber eine gewisse Diskretion in Hinsicht der Themen wählte.  
„Kommen sie, Mr. Malfoy, lass wir die Damen reden." Damit entfernten sich die beiden Herren.

„Es freut mich zu sehen, dass meine Tochter sich gut bei ihnen eingelebt hat." Mr. Romanow reichte ihm ein einen Kristallglaskelch, mit einem guten Satz Wodka darin. „Sie können mich Grigorij nennen. Ich denke wir werden noch einiges miteinander zu tun haben."  
Dankend nahm Draco das Glas entgegen. Der Alkohol hatte bereits einen ganz anderen Geruch, als dass was man in England als Wodka kannte.  
„Draco." Er nickte dem Hausherrn zu, bevor er sachte an dem starken Gesöff nippte. Es spielte definitiv in einer ganz anderen Liga. Er sah zu wie der Marijas Vater einen guten Schluck trank und schloss daraus, dass auch seine Trinkgewohnheiten in einer ganz anderen Liga spielten als seine eigenen. Er würde aufpassen müssen. Auch um nicht die falschen Worte zu wählen im Verlauf der nächsten zehn Tage. Zehn Tage Weihnachten, wer kam auf so eine Idee.

Die russischen Traditionen kamen ihnen zu gute. Getrennte Zimmer bis zur Ehe. Das war in England nicht annähernd gang und gäbe, hier aber selbstverständlich. Er bekam sein eigenes Zimmer, neben Marija. Es schien als hätte auch dieses einmal einem Mädchen gehört. Die Art des Bettes, der grosse Spiegel und die reichlich verzierten Möbel liessen Draco darauf schliessen. Auch wenn nichts in Pink oder Pastell gestrichen war, hatte so etwas an sich. Er betrachtete gerade eines der Gemälde an der Wand, dass eine weite Berglandschaft zeigte als es an der Tür klopfte.  
Marija trat ein. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und das traditionell englische gegen eines der ausgeschmückten russischen Kleider getauscht. Ihre Haare hatte jemand hochgesteckt und neuer Schmuck zierte ihren Hals und Hände.  
„Guten Abend.", begrüsste Draco sie.  
„Hallo. Entschuldige, dass ich dich einfach alleine gelassen habe. Es ist nur…"  
Er unterbrach ihre Worte. „Dein Vater hat sich um mich gekümmert. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung." Bis auf seine Hand, er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie immer noch schmerzte und nach dem ersten Gespräch mit Grigorij hatte er sich leicht beschwips gefühlt, aber das konnte man wohl kaum zum Schlechten halten. Dennoch liefen ihre Wangen leicht rot an und sie senkte ihren Blick zu Boden.  
„Was ist Maschenka?", fragte er um das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich dachte du hast gesagt in Russland nennt man dich Mascha."  
„Tut man auch.", der Rotton auf ihren Wangen verstärkte sich. „Maschenka ist eine Koseform. Für kleine Kinder."  
Er musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Offensichtlich wollte sie nicht mehr unbedingt so genannt werden. Es schien als würde man hier die Leute mit verschiedensten Namen ansprechen, nur nicht mit ihren richtigen.

„Maschenka! ..." war das einzige was Draco von den russischen Worten verstanden hatte, als eine weitere Frau mit vertrauten Gesichtszügen auf Marija zugekommen war und sie herzlich begrüsste. Es war nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, schliesslich war seine Verlobte seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen. Geziemt wartete Draco bis die beiden Frauen sich ausgetauscht hatten. Schliesslich wandte man sich auch ihm zu.  
„Und sie müssen Draco sein. Es ist schön sie auch endlich kennen lernen zu dürfen. Ich bin Julia, Marijas ältere Schwester."  
Draco nahm galant die Hand entgegen und hauchte ihr einen Handkuss auf.  
„Sehr erfreut, Julia. Es freut mich auch Marijas Familie endlich kennen lernen zu dürfen." Gelogen aber das war egal.  
Marija hatte ihm erzählt, dass Weihnachten nur im Kreise der Familie gefeiert wurde. Allerdings war die Familie Romanow grösser als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Bereits drei ihrer Schwestern hatten eine ähnliche Begrüssung abgehalten wie Julia gerade und im Raum waren noch immer viele unbekannte Gesichter.  
Nachdem Julia sich wieder entschuldigt hatte, beugte Draco sich zu seiner Verlobten hinunter. „Wie viele Schwestern hast du eigentlich?"  
Als Antwort bekam er ein Kichern. Sie war wie ausgewechselt. Selbst mit ihm redete sie hier viel und das war noch nichts im Vergleich mit seinen Verwandten. Sie musste wirklich Angst vor ihm haben.  
„Sieben Schwestern und drei Brüder."  
Draco schluckte einmal leer. Das war ja schlimmer als bei den Weasleys. Er hatte nicht erwartet einmal eine so grosse Familie zu haben. Kannten die denn keine Verhütung in Russland. Marija schien ihm anzusehen wohin seine Gedanken gingen und ergänzte ihre Aussage schnell.  
„Nicht alle sind meine leiblichen Geschwister. Mein Onkel und seine Frau sind im ersten dunklen Krieg gestorben und meine Eltern haben ihre Kinder bei sich aufgenommen."  
Sie kicherte amüsiert, als sich die Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht zeigte.

Draco schwieg, der Rest sang. Er hatte zum Glück die Ausrede weder Russisch zu können noch das Lied zu kennen. Sonst hätten sie wohl noch verlangt, dass er sich auch in diese seltsame Tradition mit einbrachte. Sie hatten gegessen und sich alle in den Salon verschoben, wo getrunken, gesungen und gefestet wurde. Geschenke würde es erst am nächsten Morgen geben. Marija hatte ihm die Geschichte von Väterchen Frost noch ganz erzählt, erstaunlich dabei fand er, dass sie daran glaubte dass dieser besagte Zauberer, seine Enkelin und der Junge noch immer lebten. Er selbst tat es als Märchen ab.

„Es war ein sehr schöner Abend mit deiner Familie."  
Draco hatte sich verpflichtet gefühlt Marija zu ihrem Zimmer zu begleiten, als sie erwähnte müde zu sein. Der Abend war fortgeschritten und Draco hatte unzählige Russen kennen gelernt deren Namen ihm bereits jetzt wieder entfallen waren. Marija müsste ihm nochmals helfen, damit er sich die nächsten zehn Tage nicht weiter blamierte.  
„Ja. Danke, dass wir hergekommen konnten." Sie lächelte ihm das erste Mal dankbar zu und er nickte ihr zu und verabschiedete sie, bevor er in sein eigenes Zimmer verschwand.

„Das ist für dich!", Marija reichte ihm ein kleines Packet in rotem Papier. Etwas verwundert nahm Draco das kleine Geschenk entgegen. Er hatte keine Geschenke erwartet und trotzdem schon drei bekommen und nun auch noch das von Marija. Er selbst hatte ihr ein weiteres Erbstück aus der Familie geschenkt. Eine Halskette mit Jadesteinen, welche sie bereits trug.  
Sachte öffnete er die Packung, sich durchaus bewusst, dass Marija ihn dabei intensiv betrachtete. Er öffnete die kleine Schachtel. Hervor kam eine silberne Uhr Taschenuhr. Verwundert blickte er auf. Nicht nur war die Uhr wunderschön verziert, wusste sie etwa, dass er vor dem Krieg gesammelt hatte? Er mochte sich nicht erinnern ihr etwas davon erzählt zu haben und selbst von John konnte sie das nicht wissen. Er hatte wie vieles anderes auch die Sammlung bis auf eine einzige Verkauft.  
„Ich dachte, für einen neuen Anfang."  
Sie lächelte.

„Deine Glücksfee kommt Draco, vielleicht verlierst du dann doch nicht dein ganzes Vermögen."  
Die Russen sprachen seinen Namen ziemlich kantig aus und machten gerne Witze. Er hätte wohl gerne, dass er nur verloren hatte, allerdings musste er zugeben, dass er entweder aufhören musste Trinken oder Spielen. Sonst würde er bald nicht mehr den Kopf haben und mit den Risikofreudigen Russen zu spielen.  
Eine sanfte Hand legte sich auf seine Schultern und er wusste, dass Marija ihm in die Karten sah. Sie sagte etwas auf Russisch zu ihrem Bruder der mit ihm spielte und der ganze Tisch fing schallend an zu lachen. Bis auf den angesprochenen Bruder. Wieder einmal wünschte sich Draco etwas Russisch zu verstehen. Nächstes Mal würde er sich vorbereiten, wenn auch nur mit einem Übersetzungszauber, für dieses Mal war er zu stolz nach jemandem zu fragen, der das für ihn einrichten konnte.  
Statt nach zu fragen spielte er mit kühler Miene weiter. Sein Vorteil war, dass die Russen nicht oft mit Engländern spielten. Sie hatten schnell gemerkt, dass er nicht gerne Risiken einging, aber seine Mimik konnte sie immer noch nicht lesen.  
„Dein Zug Piotr."

„Er wird ärger bekommen mit seiner Frau."  
Marija hatte in hinaus auf einen der Balkone geführt. Gegen das Anwesen der Romanows sah sogar das Manor klein aus. Aber sie hatten auch eine grosse Familie. Piotr mit dem er gerade gespielt hatte, hatte selbst schon wieder drei Kinder und sie waren nicht die einzigen.  
„Warum?", fragte Draco unverhohlen. Nastija, hatte nicht ausgesehen als wollte sie ihrem Gatten, das Spiel verbieten. Sie war dabei gewesen.  
„Russische Frauen würden niemals ihren Gatten in der Öffentlichkeit blamieren. Aber sie mag es nicht wenn er spielt. Er hat schon hunderte Gallonen an nur einem Abend verspielt. Und er neigt zum Trinken. Er hat ihr schon mehr als einmal versprochen nicht mehr zu trinken."  
Er fragte sich ob Marija ihm auch irgendwann widersprechen würde. Oder ob sie immer nur seine Meinung akzeptieren würde in Zukunft.  
„Was hast du vorhin drinnen gesagt?"  
Marija kicherte. „Dass er besser aufpassen sollte, dass er nicht schon wieder ohne Hosen nach Hause geht."

Die Tage gingen schnell vorbei in Russland. Obwohl Draco vieles von dem was gesprochen wurde nicht verstand, war er immer beschäftigt. Die Russen hatten ihre eigene Art ihn gesprächiger zu machen. Sie waren tatsächlich etwas rauer, aber auch ungemein herzlich. Die Familie war alles und Draco würde sich nach diesem Fest hüten Marija in Zukunft auch nur in irgendeiner Form wehtun zu wollen. Nicht dass er jemals zuvor einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hätte, nun würde er es bestimmt nicht mehr tun.  
„Vielen Dank für die Gastfreundschaft Grigorij. Es war mir ein Vergnügen ihre Familie kennen zu lernen." Es war definitiv angenehmer gewesen als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Selbst wenn er sich manchmal seltsam vorgekommen war, zwischen all den russischen Männern. Ob Marija enttäuscht war nur einen blonden, zwar grossen aber eher hageren Englänger zu haben? Nun, los wurde sie ihn nicht mehr und er sie ebenso wenig. Aber damit hatte er sich ja schon lange abgefunden.  
„Es war eine schöne Überraschung. Kommt gut Heim und pass gut auf meine kleine Maschenka auf!"  
Das würde er bestimmt. Höflich verabschiedete er sich von der Mutter des Hauses und all ihren Kindern und Grosskindern. Hoffentlich würde das hier nicht immer so ein Auflauf sein. Vor einem halben Jahr hatte er sich noch einem sehr stillen und einsamen Leben erfreut. Nun sah er einer dreizehnköpfigen Familie entgegen und da waren die Kinder und Anhänge noch nicht eingerechnet.


	8. When Time Is Moving On

**when time's moving on**

„Man könnte meinen man hätte sie durch eine aufgedrehte Zwillingschwester ersetzt. Und kaum waren wir zurück war sie wieder das stille graue Mäuschen.", erklärte Draco entnervt.  
Pansy ihm gegenüber hörte sich seine Sorgen an und nickte für's erst ab und an. Liess ihn aber hauptsächlich reden.  
„Ich weiss echt nicht ob sich der Aufwand überhaupt lohnt. Ich sollte sie einfach ignorieren. Ich will sie doch gar nicht hier haben."  
Nun intervenierte Pansy und das in einer Weise in der er nicht erwartet hatte.  
„Vielleicht solltest du mal versuchen etwas über sie rauszufinden."  
Er sah sie verdutzt an. Über sie rausfinden. Wie sollte er etwas über sie rausfinden? Sie sagte ja nie etwas und wenn er fragte, nur das was er hören wollte. Und wie kam sie jetzt eigentlich darauf, dass er es noch nie versucht hatte. Nicht das sie damit Unrecht gehabt hätte.  
„Oder lass es bleiben. Entscheide dich einfach für eines. Entweder du versucht an sie ran zu kommen oder du lässt sie einfach im Hintergrund. Beides kannst du nun wirklich nicht haben."  
Am liebsten hätte er gefragt, wieso nicht. Aber er liess es bleiben. Man stellte keine Fragen auf die man die Antwort wusste. Schon gar nicht dumme Fragen auf die man die Antwort wusste.  
„Aber es hat sicher beides seine Vorteile. Ihr werdet euch sicher niemals streiten, wenn sie dir immer nur recht gibt."

„Suchst du was Bestimmtes?"  
Draco zählte ruhig von drei herunter während er versuchte den Schreck möglichst unersichtlich zu verarbeiten.  
„Was sollte sie das angehen, Miss Weasley?", fragte er anschliessend und drehte sich langsam zu seiner ehemaligen Arbeitskollegin um.  
„Nichts. Ich kann ja dennoch fragen. Und nenn mich endlich Ginny oder Weasley, mir egal. Aber nicht Miss Weasley.", gab sie mit ihrer nervigen Stimme zu verstehen. Er musterte sie kurz. Sie hatte ihre langen Haare gekürzt – wahrscheinlich weil's zum Fliegen praktischer war. Ansonsten hatte sie sich seit der Zeit im Büro oder auch nur der Schule nicht gross verändert. Selbes Mädchen oder nun halt junge Frau. Aber vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja helfen.  
„Na gut, Weasley. Was schenkt man seiner Verlobten zum Geburtstag?"  
Der Blick der ihm entgegen kam zeigte mehr als nur etwas Verwirrung. Für einen Moment blieb er an ihn hängen, dann sah sie ins Schaufenster, das er gerade betrachtete und wieder zurück zu ihm.  
„Nun… Du kannst ihr natürlich einen teuren Klunker von hier kaufen, Frauen stehen auf Schmuck klar. Aber ich glaube erstens hast du soweit ich weiss nicht mehr soo viel Geld und zweitens würde ich dir zu was persönlicherem Raten."  
Persönlicher. Toll. Was hatten alle immer mit dieser Persönlichkeit. Er konnte doch nichts dafür, dass sie ihm nicht seine Persönlichkeit ins Gesicht pflasterte sondern immer nur schwieg. Er hätte nicht mal gewusst, dass sie Geburtstag hatte, hätte Jekatarina nichts gesagt.  
Weasley schien das Dilemma seinem Gesicht ablesen zu können, was ihm irgendwie unheimlich war.  
„Ach, ich sehe. Also, dann würde ich raten zu Blumen. Billig und schön und aufmerksam. Du kennst doch wenigstens ihre Lieblingsfarbe oder?"  
Er erwiderte nichts. Er könnte zumindest raten anhand der Farben die sie in ihrem Raum verwendet hatte.  
„Und dann eine Einladung zum Essen irgendwo hin wo du ihr dann doch irgendwelche Klunker geben kannst. Also eigentlich, dass was du tun wolltest schön verpackt."

„Wünschen sie noch etwas?"  
„Ja. Bring mir in Erfahrung was Marijas Lieblingsessen ist."  
„Wollen sie das nicht selber Fragen?" John sah ihn etwas verwundert an.  
„Nein. Eigentlich nicht.", gab Draco zurück. Er hatte ihr noch nie solche Frage gestellt und sie fand irgendwie auch alles über ihn heraus ohne ihn einmal danach zu fragen. John konnte ihm doch nicht verwehren etwas über Marija heraus zu finden, während er ihr wohl alles erzählte.  
„Mit Verlaub Sir, aber ich finde sie sollten das selber tun."  
Verwundert blickte er von seiner Arbeit auf. Hatte ihm sein Butler gerade widersprochen? Das nahm hier doch Alles ganz schreckliche Züge an. In was für einer Welt lebte er eigentlich?

„Du heiratest bald!"  
Blaise versuchte ihr gerade davon zu überzeugen, dass ein Besuch im Freudenhaus genau das richtige für ihn wäre.  
„Richtig. Ich bin verlobt."  
„Ach jetzt komm schon. Es ist diskret. Niemand wird davon wissen und du bist nicht mehr immer so mies drauf."  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue an. Mies drauf? Er hatte das Gefühl die letzte Zeit war er aufgeschlossener und zugänglicher als jemals zuvor. Aber das konnte auch täuschen. Wahrscheinlich täuschte es. Nur weil eine Schlange nicht gleich biss wenn man ihr zu nahe kam, hiess es noch lange nicht dass man sie streicheln konnte. Dennoch beharrte er darauf.  
„Ich bin nicht mies drauf."  
„Ja klar und ich heisse Beedle der Barde." War ja klar, dass man ihm nicht glaubte. Draco entschied sich für einen Themenwechsel.  
„Mit wem kommst du an die Hochzeit?"  
„Mit niemandem natürlich. Ich werde mir irgendeine von Marijas Schwestern schnappen. Davon hat sie doch so viele.", kam die prompte Antwort. Draco lächelte süffisant.  
„Ich würde dir davon abraten. Die sind alle mit einem trinkfesten, starken Zauberer verheiratet."  
Ein böser Blick traf ihn, was sein Grinsen verbreiterte.  
„Stimmt, du bist nicht mies drauf. Du bist in Quällaune."

„Ich würde gerne Hermine einladen."  
„Du würdest was?" Draco hatte all seine Manieren vergessen und die Stimme wohl etwas zu laut erhoben. Konnte man ihm erzählen was man wollte, auf das Thema Granger reagierte er immer noch allergisch – vor allem wenn man ihn damit auf dem falschen Fuss erwischte. Wie zum Beispiel die Hochzeitseinladungen. Und das hatte nun wirklich nichts damit zu tun, dass sie ein Schlammblut war.  
Marija zuckte sichtlich zusammen und schwieg. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Draco sich wieder erholt hatte, dann atmete er tief durch und fragte nochmals nach.  
„Du willst Granger zu unserer Hochzeit einladen?"  
Marija nickte stumm.  
„Granger, die mit Rübezahl Weasley zusammen ist, der mit auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann?"  
Wieder ein nicken, dann folgte schweigen. Draco wollte Granger nicht auf seiner Hochzeit und zu allerletzt Weasley. Und hatte Marija nicht schon genug Gäste mit ihrer ganzen riesigen Verwandtschaft?  
„Sie hat auch gesagt, sie würde alleine kommen."  
Bäm. Der nächste Schlag und der sass tief. Draco biss die Zähne zusammen als hätte gerade jemand mit den Fingernägeln über eine Schiefertafel gekratzt und das Gefühl war nicht unähnlich davon. Langsam zählte er bis zehn, während Marija vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück machte.  
„Du hast sie schon eingeladen.", stellte er betont ruhig fest.  
Wieder ein Nicken, nun war es kaum mehr zu erkennen. Bei Salazar Slytherin, was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht.  
„Aber ich hab gesagt, dass ich erst mit dir reden muss."  
Resigniert schüttelte Draco den Kopf und schrieb auf die nächste Einladung Hermine J. Granger. Angespannt und sich zur Ruhe zwingend, streckte er die Karte aus um sie Marija zu geben.  
„Wir ziehen bestimmt keine ausgesprochenen Einladungen zurück. Das geziemt sich nicht."

„Na endlich. Ich dachte sie kommen überhaupt nicht mehr."  
Geistig äffte Draco die dumme Gans, wie er sie liebevoll nannte, nach. Er hatte gedacht Weasley sei eine Plage gewesen, aber im Gegensatz zu ihrem Ersatz war sie der reinste Engel gewesen. Äusserlich, hielt er sich noch im Zaum. Noch. Er musste sich jedes Mal von neuem daran erinnern, professionell zu bleiben.  
„Die Dokumente sind korrigiert und unterzeichnet. Mr. Barkins wünscht noch eine Bestätigung sobald sie weiter gereicht wurden."  
„Korrigiert?" Ihre Stimme ähnelte der eines Quitscheentchens. Dieselbe Höhe und dieselbe Aggressivität. Anfangs war es ihm immer kalt den Rücken runter gelaufen. Ob er sie nicht irgendwie loswerden konnte? Nein er sollte professionell bleiben.  
„Richtig. Mr. Barkins hat einige Korrekturen angebracht. Ich soll sie auch daran erinnern, dass alle weiteren Änderungen von ihm abgesegnet sein müssen."  
„Ich weiss."  
Draco beschloss zu fliehen.  
„Guten Tag noch."  
Die Zeiten von Smalltalk waren definitiv angenehmer gewesen.

„Was tust du denn hier?" Weasley sah ihn nur wirklich verdattert an.  
Er hatte das Training der Holyhead Harpies aufgesucht, weil er keine Lust hatte, bei ihr und Potter zu Hause auf Besuch zu gehen.  
„Dir eine Einladung geben."  
Sie nahm den Brief in die Hand und packte noch immer verwundert die Karte aus die darin steckte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde unbezahlbar als sie sah für was die Einladung war. Schliesslich sah sie ihn böse an.  
„Das soll ein Scherz sein.", stellte sie trocken fest.  
„Keines Falles.", sagte er gelassen, im Versuch seine eigene Belustigung zu unterdrücken.  
„Warum solltest du mich zu deiner Hochzeit einladen?"  
Sie glaubte ihm tatsächlich nicht. Lustig. Musste er nun wirklich noch eine Begründung finden. Er wusste doch selbst nicht warum er auf diese Idee gekommen war. Aber er hatte eine Idee.  
„Weil meine Verlobte Granger eingeladen hat. Sie wird heillos untergehen, sind langweilen oder verzweifeln, aber aus Anstand oder Marija zuliebe dennoch blieben. Das will ich selbst Granger nicht antun. Ach und nein, in dieser Einladung ist Potter nicht mit inbegriffen."

„Immer noch graue Maus?"  
„Immer noch.", bestätigte Draco. Seine Gedanken waren bei der Szene betreffend Granger. Aber das war nicht ihre Schuld. Niemand hatte ihr gesagt, dass er auch mit Granger nicht auskam und nicht nur mit ihrem vertrottelten Freund nicht. Und wenn er ihre Reaktion betrachtete, dann war die Maus fast grauer als zuvor.  
„Hast du versucht etwas zu ändern?" Er dachte an die letzten Wochen zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein hatte er nicht. Er hatte ein zwei Mal daran gedacht sie auf ihrem Zimmer zu besuchen oder im Dachzimmer oben, hatte es schliesslich aber gelassen. Es war so viel einfacher sie einfach zu ignorieren, solange sie nicht gerade um die Ecke stand. Gut er hatte versucht ein Geschenk für sie zu finden. Ihr Geburtstag war angenehm gewesen. Nur mehr über sie herausgefunden hatte er nicht.  
„Interessiert es dich denn nicht, wer die Frau hinter der grauen Maus ist? Oder hättest du lieber die graue Maus, anstelle des aufgestellten Zwillings? Wie gesagt, es hätte seine Vorteile."  
Draco schwieg. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht entschieden was genau ihm lieber wäre. Eigentlich hatte er nur ein ruhiges Leben wollen.  
„Deine Entscheidung, dein Leben. Zumindest wird sie zur Hochzeit in Stimmung sein. Schliesslich ist ihre Familie dann da. Hast du die Zimmer schon hergerichtet?"  
„Erinnere mich nicht daran."

„Ist alles bereit?"  
„Sie meinen, was mit dem Geld machbar war."  
Draco nickte zur Bestätigung. Die Sache mit dem Geld lag ihm wie ein Grummeln auf dem Magen, das nicht weggehen wollte. Langsam glaubte er, er wäre billiger mit der Auflösung weggekommen, als mit den ganzen Feierlichkeiten.  
„Ja Sir, soweit ist alles bereit."  
„Danke John."

„Wäre es für dich in Ordnung, wenn Piotr Tamada ist?"  
Verwirrt sah Draco von seinem Essen auf. Ihr Bruder sollte was machen? Sie liess ihm keine Zeit nachzufragen, sondern ergänzte ihre Worte augenblicklich.  
„Ich glaube ihr nennt es Tafelmayor."  
Das sagte ihm mehr. Er hatte bereits selbst an Blaise gedacht, allerdings nicht mit ganz reinem Gewissen. Blaise wusste definitiv zu viel über ihn, als dass er ihm einen Freipass für Spässe auf seine Kosten geben wollte.  
„Natürlich. Solange er die Gäste nicht zum Glücksspiel anstiftet."  
Marija kicherte bei der Bemerkung, was Draco angenehm an ihren Aufenthalt in Russland erinnerte.


	9. Wedding Traditions

**wedding traditions**

„Du willst also Marija abholen.", war die eher kecke Feststellung von Piotr. Er stand zusammen mit Julia und zu Dracos Leidwesen Hermine Granger vor der Tür zu Marijas Zimmer. Man hatte ihn aus diesem Teil des Manors verbannt, stattdessen hatte er eines der Gäste Zimmer in einem anderen Flügel bezogen für die Nacht. An sich wollte er gar nicht wissen, was sie mit seinem Zimmer angestellt hatte. Was sollte, bereiten für die Nacht schon bedeuten?  
Ihm war schnell aufgefallen, dass Marija ihren Part auch ihrer Familie gegenüber perfekt spielte – oder es spielten einfach alle mit – denn es kam ihm so vor als würden sie alle tatsächlich an die junge Liebe glauben. Als hätten sie alle das Gefühl, dass Marija und er wirklich etwas füreinander empfanden. Das einzige was Draco bisher gegenüber der jungen Russin wirklich empfunden hatte, war das Verlangen sie zu beschützen.  
„In der Tat.", antwortete Draco gelassen und blieb stehen.  
Man hatte ihm die russischen Traditionen erklärt. Erst würde er Marija in einem symbolischen Akt freikaufen müssen.  
„Nun nicht so schnell, der gute Herr. Was gibst du uns für sie?" Diesmal sprach Julia und Draco begann in den Taschen seines Jacketts zu graben.  
„Ich hätte eine Gallone.", auch eine Traditionelle Antwort. Erst gab wollte man etwas von wenig Wert geben und wurde dann höher gezogen. Marija hatte ihm erzählt, dass diese Tradition in Russland allerdings langsam immer kleiner wurde. Die junge Männer von heute, würde zum Teil ein Vermögen ausgeben für ihre Angebetete und dass gleich beim ersten Gebot. Nun er war ja nicht irgendein junger Mann.  
„Eine Gallone? Du bist ja wohl nicht bei Sinnen. Dafür kriegst du meine Freundin nicht." Grangers Antwort. Draco feixte.  
„Nun gut." Ein weiteres Mal Grub er in seinen Taschen herum und zog eine Taschenuhr hervor. Nicht die schöne von Marija. Nur ein ordinäres Stück, welches niemand auch nur auf die Idee käme zu sammeln. Aber sie war mehr wert als eine Gallone.  
„Ich biete meine Uhr für Marija."  
Nun stellte sich Piotr wieder in den Weg der verschlossenen Tür. „Nanana, so billig kannst du meine Schwester nicht haben."  
Draco nickte. Dem Spiel folgten weitere Stücke. Von einer Haarspange über schlichte Ohrringe, hin zum Jackett selber.  
„Mein Guter, das brauchst du heute noch." Julia lehnte lachend ab und nun griff Draco ein letztes Mal nach einem Präsent. Heraus zog er einen filigranen Fingerring, der besetzt war mit tiefgrünen Smaragden.  
„Dann bleibt mir nur noch eines zu geben. Ein Ring aus meiner Familie. Er ist sehr alt und hat schon immer den Malfoys gehört."  
Natürlich hatte er erst mit Grigorij abgesprochen was ein angemessenes Geschenk wäre. Die drei vor der Tür sahen sich an und nickten anerkennend. Dann trat Piotr vor und streckte seine Hand aus.  
„Das ist gut. Dafür bekommst du meine Schwester."  
Im Moment da Draco den Ring fallen liess, öffneten die beiden Mädchen schwungvoll die Tür zu Marijas Zimmer. Draco musste zugeben, dass er neugierig war.  
In weisse Seide und Spitzen gehüllt, stand dort seine Braut. Sie sah hübsch aus. Doch welche Braut würde das nicht tun? Ihr Schleier war aus unzähligen zierlichen Spitzen gemacht und verhüllte ihr Antlitz. Mit einer Verbeugung reicht Draco ihr eine Hand. Marijas zierliche Finger, legten sich in seine.

„Dann darf ich sie bitten den Vertrag zu unterzeichnen."  
Zumindest aus Ministeriums Sicht war das alles ziemlich lieblos. Für den Mitarbeiter ging er nur darum, dass sie den Vertrag unterschrieben und damit eingetragen waren im Register. Sehr simpel, ganz nach Dracos Geschmack in dem Moment. Er wartete bis Marija ihren Namen unter den Vertrag gesetzt hatte und tauchte anschliessend die Feder ebenfalls ein um zu unterschreiben. Eine Hand griff nach seiner als er sich wieder aufrichtete und Draco erinnerte sich daran seinen Part auch hier aufrecht zu erhalten. Er schenkte Marija ein Lächeln, welches durch den Schleier erwidert wurde. Einen Moment fragte er sich ob das Zimmer so schrecklich eingerichtet war, weil man die Bräute die sich hier setzten möglichst schön darstellen wollte. Marija war auf jedenfalls – selbst mit verhülltem Gesicht – das schönste in diesem Raum.

„Sie kommen!"  
Marija neben ihm kicherte und er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Der Ruf ihres kleinen Neffens war laut und freudig gewesen und wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man sagen, dass ein geschäftiges Treiben unter den Gästen losgegangen war. Die Kutsche, welche sie zum Ministerium und zurück gebracht hatte hielt an und jemand öffnete die Tür auf seiner Seite. Das dunkle Gesicht von Blaise grinste ihm entgegen.  
„Nun sind die guten Zeiten vorbei." Mit einem Grinsen schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Die guten Zeiten, wie er sie nannte, waren schon lange vorbei. Er stieg aus der Kutsche und half Marija ebenfalls hinaus.  
Auf dem Platz vor dem Manor standen die Gäste versammelt. Das meiste davon war Marijas Familie. Er selbst hatte nur wenige Leute eingeladen. Pansy, Blaise, Weasley und einige Personen welche noch politische Wichtigkeit erlangen könnten.

„Reicht euch die Hände!"  
Sie knieten am Boden. Wieder lagen Marijas zierliche Finger in seinen Händen. Draco kam nicht umhin als ihn ihr lieblich, verschleiertes Gesicht zu blicken. Selbst durch den Schleier, sah er ihren intensiven Blick.  
„Wollt ihr euren Partner ehren und respektieren ein Leben lang?", ein Zauberer sprach die Worte, seinen Stab auf die Verbindung gelegt. Beide nickten sie förmlich und ein silbernes Band aus Licht und Magie schlang sich um ihre Hände.  
„Wollt ihr euch lieben und schätzen, bis eine höhere Gewalt euch trennt?" Damit war der Tod gemeint. Wieder nickte Draco und sah wie Marija es ihm gleich tat. Ein zweites Band legte sich um ihre Hände und offenbarte wenigstens für die Eingeweihten, dass es sich um keinen echten unbrechbaren Schwur handelte, sondern nur um eine traditionelle Geste, welche wiederspiegelte, dass solche Verbindungen in alter Zeit mit solch einem besiegelt worden waren.  
„Wollt ihr den anderen schützen und behüten solange es eure Kräfte erlauben und darüber hinaus?" Ein weiteres Nicken und ein weiteres Band.  
„Dann sei es besiegelt, so seid ihr ein Paar, auf dass die alten Ahnen über diese Verbindung wachen mögen!"  
Die Bänder wandelten sich zu goldenem Licht, welches immer heller wurde um anschliessend in den Händen des Paares zu verschwinden. Zurück blieben zwei goldene Ringe an ihren jeweiligen Fingern.  
Der Zauberstab hob sich von ihren Händen und mit einem Nicken gab der Zeremonienmeister Draco die Einwilligung den Schleier zu heben.  
Mit einer gewissen Hemmung hob Draco den Schleier aus Spitzen über Marijas Gesicht. Er wusste was folgte und konnte nicht sagen ob es ihm behagen wollte. Ein Lächeln kam ihm unter dem Schleier entgegen, welches Draco doch etwas nervös erwiderte. Sachte beugte er sich vor und legte seine Lippen auf Marijas. Er schloss die Augen allein weil es richtig schien und ein Applaus erklang als er Marija sanft küsste. Er spürte wie sie ihm leicht entgegenkam. Ihre Lippen waren weich und angenehm, genauso wie der Moment wider Erwarten.

„Freust du dich auf das Fest?", fragte Draco ruhig. Marija nickte neben ihm. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren weich und wirkten friedlich. Als hätte sie Frieden mit sich selbst und der Situation geschlossen.  
Die Gäste hatten sich zurückgezogen und den direkten Weg zurück zum Haus genommen wo die Festlichkeiten stattfinden würden. Ihnen überliess man es einen anderen Weg durch den Garten zu wählen und sich Zeit zu nehmen.  
„Wie fühlt es sich an Mrs Malfoy zu sein?" Er konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen, ausserdem wollte er den Gang nicht komplett im Schweigen verbringen.  
„Seltsam.", kam die Antwort und Draco glaubte, dass es eine der wenigen aufrichtigen Antworten war, die er von ihr jemals bekommen hatte. Dennoch strich ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Er sah wie sie den Ring an ihrem Finger betrachtete und versuchte erfolglos ihre Gedanken zu erraten.

Draco sah das Brot etwas misstrauisch an. Das war bei weitem der seltsamste Brauch der Russen. Dennoch führte er Marija zu ihren wartenden Eltern hin, welche sich vor dem Eingang zum Sommersaal platziert hatten. In den Händen hielten sie ein Brotfladen, von welchem Marija und er gleichzeitig abbeissen sollten. Wer das grössere Stück raus biss würde in der Ehe den Ton angeben.  
Draco wusste, dass Marija in jedem Fall nur einen kleinen Biss nehmen würde. Es entsprach dem, was sie gezeigt hatte seit sie hier war.

„Gorka, Gorka, Gorka, Gorka!" Draco musste gestehen etwas verwirrt zu sein. Es war ganz klar, dass die Leute etwas von ihm wollten. Oder von ihnen. Seine Braut sass neben ihm. Gerade war die Suppe aufgetragen worden und ein Russe war mit einer Vodkaflasche rumgelaufen und hatte alle Gläser gefüllt.  
„Was heisst Gorka."  
„Bitter." Kam es als Antwort zurück.  
Zuvor noch den Blick in die Leute gerichtet kam Draco nun nicht umhin Marija verdutzt anzusehen.  
„Bitter? Und was wollen sie von uns?"  
Marijas Wangen färbten sich rot. „Dass wir uns küssen."  
Nun das konnte er tun, auch wenn er immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer hatte warum. Es sollte nicht der letzte Kuss des Abends sein. Nicht das letzte Mal, da er sanft seine Lippen auf ihre legte und trotz dem es nur eine Schauspielerei war, es nicht als unangenehm empfand.

„Ich muss gestehen ich fühl mich etwas verloren."  
Draco lachte leise. Der Anstand hatte ihn gezwungen nun auch mit Weasley zu tanzen, nach dem er sie schon eingeladen hatte.  
„Weswegen?"  
„Ich kenn hier niemanden. Bis auf Hermine natürlich. Aber ich fühl mich hier dennoch völlig fehl am Platz."  
Gerne hätte Draco gesagt, dass es ihm gleich ging. Aber das konnte er nicht. Die Illusion sollte perfekt sein. Für jeden und wenn er es schon schaffte die Familie Romanow zu überzeugen, so konnte er wohl kaum bei dem Rotschopf scheitern.  
„Das kann unmöglich mein Problem sein."  
Für die glatten Worte bekam er einen Tritt auf den Fuss, was sie beide kurz ins Straucheln brachte. Für einen Moment sah er sie gereizt an dafür, dann fügten sie sich wieder in die Musik ein mit dem Tanz.

„Und wie tanzt der Rotschopf? Ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen wie du sie einladen konntest. Aber gut, noch weniger verstehe ich das…"  
„Zügle deine Zunge Pansy." Er wusste genau was sie sagen wollte und er selbst musste sich auch immer an der Nase nehmen um das Wort nicht per Versehen fallen zu lassen. Alte Gewohnheiten liessen sich so schlecht ablegen. Es war allerdings das Letzte was hier angebracht war. Seine beste Freundin zog seine Schnute.  
„… das Granger hier ist.", korrigierte sie schliesslich und warf provozierend einen gehässigsten Blick in Richtung der beiden ehemaligen Gryffindors.  
„Es ist Marijas Gast.", erwiderte er ohne ihrem Blick zu folgen.  
„Und ich weiss auch immer noch nicht, wie du das erlauben kannst. Irgendwann wird sie dich im Schlaf erdolchen auf Grangers Hinweis hin."  
„Wohl kaum." Und er würde bestimmt nicht Marjias einzigen Kontakt in die Aussenwelt verbieten.

„Ah Draco."  
Grigorij kam mit offenen Armen auf ihn zu. Der Abend war schon fortgeschritten und Draco wusste was der Mann alles getrunken hatte. Sein eigener Vater wäre schon lange nicht mehr fähig gewesen zu stehen. Aber das war er sowieso nicht. Er war tot. Grigorij allerdings war noch bestens auf den Beinen und das einzige was man ihm anmerken konnte, war das leichte Lallen und vielleicht seine plötzliche Offenherzigkeit.  
„Du bist wirklich das Beste was meiner Tochter hat passieren können. Vor zehn Jahren hatte ich noch meine Zweifel gehabt."  
Draco kniff kurz die Augen zusammen bei seinen Worten. Das war nicht etwas, was an dieser Hochzeit erwähnt werden sollte. Dennoch erwiderte er höflich: „Danke Grigorij. Ich gebe mir grösste Mühe ein guter Schwiegersohn zu sein."  
Ihm wurde nochmals kräftig auf die Schultern geklopft, dann war das Familienoberhaupt wieder in der Menge der Feierenden Gesellschaft verschwunden.  
„Zehn Jahre? Soll das heissen…"  
„Soll das was heissen?" Unterbrach Draco Granger bevor sie ausreden konnte. Sein Blick war kalt und boshaft. Er wollte kein Wort darüber an diesem Tag hören. Nicht heute. Granger aber schien nicht zu begreifen.  
„Soll das heissen, du hast Marija gar nicht auf einer Reise letzten Sommer kennen gelernt?" Wenigstens wusste sie wie man um Dinge herumredete.  
„Das ist korrekt, tut aber nichts zur Sache. Und wenn du noch ein Wort verlierst, wirst du dieses Fest verlassen. Marija hin oder her."  
Der Blick den er daraufhin erhielt hätte töten können, doch sie Schwieg.

„Hast du Angst?"  
Eigentlich hätte er die Antwort wissen müssen. Das „Nein" kam zu schnell und zu stoisch. Es war wieder dieser unangenehme gehorsam. Die unaufgeforderte Demut alles zu tun was er verlangte. Doch dies verlangte nicht er. Dies verlangte die Tradition. Eine Hochzeit wurde abgeschlossen mit der Hochzeitsnacht und hatte keine Gültigkeit sonst. Zumindest nicht nach Zauberrecht.  
„Doch, hast du."  
Marijas Blick senkte sich zu Boden. Wie sie dort sass, auf der Kante ihres Bettes, in ihrem wunderhübschen Hochzeitskleid. Der Schleier war um Mitternacht gefallen. Die Gäste waren noch immer am Feiern. Wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man zwischendurch ein johlen der betrunkenen Russen vernehmen. Marija aber sass hier in Unschuld und völlig nüchtern.  
„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht." Draco hatte sich abgewandt. Was niemand wusste konnte niemanden stören. Er wollte diesem Mädchen keine Schmerzen machen.  
„Nein!"  
Ihr Ausruf war erschrocken, dass Draco sich doch nochmals umwandte. Da stand sie, die schiere Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er sie in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht allein lassen könnte.  
„Bitte." Das Wort kam nur als Flüstern über ihre Lippen. „Bitte bleib."  
Es widerstrebte ihm von seinem tiefsten Innern hier zu bleiben. Sie war eine gute Frau. Als letzte konnte sie etwas für diese Situation. Ihr Leben hatte niemals ihr gehört. Das letzte was er wollte, war Marija weh zu tun und damit dies von Beginn an zu einem Teil ihrer Ehe zu machen. Dennoch drehte er sich zu ihr zurück.  
In ihrem Gesicht war die Erleichterung zu lesen, als er seine Schritte zurück zu ihr wandte.  
„Warum? Wir müssen das nicht tun."  
„Ich weiss.", war ihre leise Antwort. Ihr Blick war wieder zu Boden gesenkt, so dass Draco erst Marijas Kinn heben musste um sie ansehen zu können. Ihre Augen waren wässrig. Draco stand vor einem Rätsel. Er hatte keine Ahnung was sie wollte oder worauf sie hinaus wollte.  
„Willst du denn?", vielleicht würde er ja nun eine klare Antwort bekommen.  
Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Marija schien sich ihre Antwort genau zu überlegen, den Blick auf Draco gerichtet. Schliesslich wollte sie zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch Draco legte ihr einen Finger auf den Mund. Er würde ihr sowieso nicht glauben. Er hatte es in dem Moment bemerkt, da sie angefangen hatte zu überlegen.  
Sachte küsste er sie auf die Stirn. Sie war gut und er hatte das Verlangen ihr nur Gutes zu tun. Mit behutsamem Druck brachte er sie dazu ihm ihren Rücken zu zuwenden. Noch immer sah alles an ihr perfekt aus. Sie war eine wunderhübsche Braut, dachte er nicht zum ersten Mal.  
Langsam und ruhig, begann er den Schmuck aus ihrem Haar zu entfernen. Locke um Locke ihres wohlriechenden Haares fiel auf ihre Schultern nieder, bis schliesslich alle in einem weichen Wasserfall über ihren Rücken hinabfielen. Still, strich er die Haare ein wenig zur Seite und gab damit einen Teils ihres Nackens frei, welchen er in einer sanften Geste leise küsste.  
Er fühlte sich an frühere Zeiten erinnert und andere Frau, doch wenn er ehrlich war, so war dies nicht zu vergleichen. Er spürte keine körperliche Lust die ihn dazu zwang und doch war es ein angenehmes Gefühl.  
Einer nach dem anderen, löste Draco die Knöpfe am Rücken des Kleides bis es fast von alleine von ihren Schultern rutschte. Er musste einen Moment Schmunzeln, als er sah wie sehr sich die Russen wohl darum bemüht hatten Marija in möglichst anzügliche Unterwäsche zu stecken. Es passte überhaupt nicht zu der zierlichen Person.  
Leise strich er über ihre Arme, bevor er begann die Schnürung ihres Korsetts zu öffnen. Als die Hülle fiel, musste er sich ein weiteres Mal eingestehen, dass sie eine liebliche Person war. Er würde sich durchaus für sie erwärmen können, wenn er es wollte. Doch da war der Punkt. Er wollte eigentlich gar nicht.  
Noch einmal küsste er ihren Nacken und spürte wie sie sich leise unter seinen Händen anspannte. Nein er wollte eigentlich nicht.  
Er liess von ihrem Rücken ab und fasste ihre Hand während er stumm an ihr vorbei ging. So führte er sie ums Bett herum und gebot ihr sich zu setzen.  
„Warte hier." Seine Worte lösten auf ihren Zügen leichte Ungemach aus, was ihn dazu bewegte, sich nochmals vorzubeugen und ihren einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Keine Sorge. Ich komme wieder."  
Damit verschwand er in seinem Badezimmer.

Langsam legte seine Kleidung ab. Er hatte keine Eile. Im Gegenteil. Er brauchte Zeit zum Überlegen. Schlussendlich legte er seinen Uhr ab und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Er war müde und fühlte sich doch irgendwie elektrisiert. Mittlerweilen trug er nur noch ein paar Shorts. Er sollte Marija nicht zu lange warten lassen. Noch einmal schüttelte er den Kopf bei dem abstrusen Gedanken, dann verliess er das Badezimmer.  
Sie sass noch immer wo er sie zurück gelassen hatte. Schnell erkannte er, dass sie fröstelte und wunderte sich ein weiteres Mal in seinem Leben über ihren ungesunden gehorsam. Warte hier, wurde wörtliche genommen, als ihm lieb war.  
Erneut griff er nach ihrer Hand, als er bei ihr angekommen war und zog sie mit sachtem Druck mit sich ins Bett. Fürsorglich zog er die Decke um ihren zierlichen Körper, während er sich selbst an ihren Rücken legte.  
Ihre Haut war kalt, aber unbeschreiblich weich und trotz allem war es ein unbeschreiblich angenehmes Gefühl. Das Gesicht in ihrem duftenden Haar vergraben, legte er die Arme um seine Braut und küsste ein letztes Mal ihren Nacken.  
„Gute Nacht, Marija."


	10. The Days After

**the days after**

Draco erwachte mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die schweren Vorhänge blinzelten. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich der Situation gewahr zu werden. Die zierliche Person in seinem Arm jedoch, brachte seine Erinnerung ziemlich schnell zurück.  
Marija schlief seelenruhig in seinen Armen. Seinen linken Arm als Kissen benutzend, den rechten als Decke entlockte sie ihm ein leises Lächeln. Aufstehen war wohl gerade nichts.  
Ihr Körper strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus, im Gegensatz zum vorangegangenen Abend. Er sah wie sich ihr Körper ruhig auf und ab bewegte mit ihrem Atem. Draco bemerkte, dass die Situation ihm um einiges besser gefiel als die ganze Hochzeit am letzten Tag. Es war so friedlich. So ruhig. So beruhigend.  
Seine Nacht war traumlos gewesen, was nicht sehr oft vorgekommen war seit dem Krieg.

„Guten Morgen."  
Zu Dracos überraschender Freude hatte Marija sich in seinen Armen umgedreht. Kurz darauf hatte sie angefangen zu blinzeln. Als sie schliesslich ganz erwacht war, sah er ihn wieder. Mit diesem intensiven Blick.  
„Guten Morgen." Sie lächelte, was Draco umso mehr freute – selbst wenn er sich noch nicht so genau im Klaren war was genau eigentlich gerade passierte. Vielleicht wollte er es sich auch einfach nicht eingestehen. Nichts desto trotz strich er ihr nun sanft das verstrubbelte Haar aus dem Gesicht um sie besser ansehen zu können.  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
„Ja.", erstaunlicher Weise, empfand er ihr Ja als ehrlich und nicht nur gespielt.  
„Schön."  
Eine Weile lagen sie beide ruhig da. Es war das erste Mal seit Marija da war, dass er sie einfach gerade aus betrachtete. Er musterte ihr Gesicht, ihre blauen Augen, die weichen Lippen. Dabei hatte er keine Ahnung wie lange sie eigentlich so dalagen. War ja auch egal. Niemand würde sie erwarten und wider seiner eigenen Erwartung genoss er den Augenblick in Ruhe.

Jekatarinas Stimme war so aufgeregt, dass Draco nicht umhin kam kurz genauer hinzuhören. Nur brachte es ihm nicht viel, denn sie sprach auf Russisch. Sie war in Marijas Zimmer und auch wenn Draco nicht sicher war um was es ging, hob er kurz den Zauberstab um die Tür zu schliessen. Er fürchtete, dass es besser war, wenn seine Gäste dieses Gespräch nicht mitbekamen.  
Die Familie Romanow würde noch einige Tage bleiben. Das hiess für Draco und Marija noch einige Tage länger das einträgliche Liebespaar zu spielen. Spielte er noch?  
Einen Moment blieb er noch im Gang stehen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Natürlich spielte er noch.

„Über was habt ihr euch gestritten?" Es war augenblicklich ersichtlich, dass Marija die Frage unangenehm war. Langsam konnte er ihre Blicke lesen auch wenn sie nicht so oft sahen, wie es angenommen wurde von der Allgemeinheit. Er wartete auf eine Antwort. Nach dem er es im Esszimmer nicht mehr länger ausgehalten hatte mit Marijas kompletter Familie, hatte er entschlossen sie zu einem Spaziergang auszuführen. Der Tag war schön und die Bäume in Blüte, nur der Wind war noch immer kühl.  
„Sie hat sich darüber beschwert, dass sie das Bettlacken nicht hatte wechseln müssen.", kam es schliesslich nach einigen Minuten der Stille.  
Draco sah seine Frau – der Gedanke war so absurd – von der Seite her an. Ihr Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. Er konnte durchaus verstehen, dass Traditionen in Russland tiefer verankert waren. Aber Marija war über zwanzig Jahre alt und er war bestimmt nicht ihr erster Mann. Wie konnte die russische Haushälterin also solche Schlüsse ziehen.  
„Sie hat etwas anderes erwartet.", hackte Draco mit der Feststellung nach.  
Den Blick den er als Antwort bekam, konnte er nur als in eine Richtung deuten und er wusste nicht, ob es ihm gefallen sollte. Kein Wunder hatte sie Angst gehabt. Umso mehr empfand er seine Entscheidung als Richtig.  
„Sie sagt, die Ehe ist nicht gültig so. Dass ich gar nicht deine Frau wäre, solange…", sie brach den Satz ab und fuhr anderswo wieder fort, „… dass ich die ganze Familie belügen würde und es eine Schande sei."  
Er hörte das Zittern in ihrer Stimmte und konnte kaum glauben, dass dies so Schlimm sein sollte für die Familie. Es war doch egal. Sie hatten ihre Erben doch schon, wenn sich jemanden über eine nicht vollzogene Ehe aufregen konnte, so wäre das sein Vater und er war tot. Marija fuhr weiter mit dem was sie erzählte und fiel kurz darauf ins Russische ohne zu merken, dass Draco gar nichts mehr davon verstand. Statt etwas zu erwidern blieb er stehen und drehte Marija an beiden Schultern zu sich, so dass sie gezwungen war ihn anzusehen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch die rechten Worte entfielen ihm im selben Augenblick. Stattdessen nahm er Marija einfach in den Arm und drückte ihren zierlichen Körper gegen seinen.

„Und wie war's?"  
„Halt die Klappe Blaise!" Draco liess sich auf seinen Sessel fallen, nach dem er seinem besten Freund ein Glas in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
Der dunkelhäutige Junge liess sich nicht abwimmeln. „Uh… so schlecht?"  
„Ich hab gesagt, halt die Klappe."  
„Ich habe Ohren, danke. Ich habe entschieden dich zu ignorieren."  
„Wenn du mich ignorierst wie kannst du mich dann über meine Hochzeitsnacht ausquetschen?" Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue an, während er an seinem Whiskey nippte.  
„Ich ignoriere nur den lästigen Teil. Los erzähl."  
Einen Moment schwieg Draco. Er wusste wie sehr es Marjia belastet, auch wenn er sicher war, dass es nicht die Sache an sich war, sondern der Druck der von aussen kam. Von ihrer Familie. Blaise konnte wohl ein Geheimnis für sich wahren, aber ganz ehrlich, würde er das wohl kaum als etwas Geheimnisvolles betrachten.  
„Wenn du es wissen willst, besser als ich es mir jemals vorgestellt hätte." Die Sache hatte sogar ein reines Gewissen. Er hatte sich viel Schlimmeres vorgestellt, als das was tatsächlich geschehen war.  
„Details!"  
„Vergiss es."

Draco wusste nicht wieso, doch er sah es ihr an. Er sah ihr den Gram an, welche die verpasste Nacht ihr brachte. Das schlechte Gewissen, die unerfüllte Pflicht. Er kannte das Gefühl. Er hatte es seinen Eltern gegenüber oft gespürt. Als er am Abend ins Zimmer trag war sie bereits dort. Natürlich. Auch etwas, an dass er sich gewöhnen musste. Aber wahrscheinlich nicht lange. Wahrscheinlich endete es mit der Abreise ihrer Eltern.  
„Willst du nicht noch die Zeit mit deiner Familie geniessen?" Es war nicht gerade spät. Zu früh um eigentlich schon hier zu sein. Marija schüttelte den Kopf und Draco nickte langsam. Er quälte sie obwohl er es nicht wollte. Konnte er eigentlich nichts in seinem Leben richtig machen?  
Nachdenklich verschwand er im Badezimmer.  
Wie am Abend zuvor wartete sie auf seinem Bett, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie ein knappes Nachthemd aus weisser Seide trug. Er konnte sich eines Seufzens nicht enthalten über dem was folgen würde.  
Ohne Worte ging er zu ihr hin und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Er fasste ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihre weichen Lippen sinnlich.  
Wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal einer Frau hingegeben? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Es war egal. Er spürt wie Marija ihm bereitwillig entgegen kam. Sonst aber machte sie nichts. Der Kuss war anders als jene zuvor. Er war zaghaft ja, doch er breitete ein ganz anders Gefühl in ihm aus. Er fühlte den Schauer über seinem Rücken, wie ein kühler Regenschauer und genoss den Moment der Leichtigkeit. Dies hatte wenig mit Marija zu tun. Dies war sein eigenes körperliches Verlangen nach der Fleischeslust. Doch hier ging es nicht um ihn.  
Sachte löste er sich von ihren Lippen und betrachtete seine Frau. Sie sah mehr aus wie ein Mädchen in diesem Augenblick. Die Augen geschlossen, doch leicht zitternd. Sie hatte Angst.  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug begleitet, legte er seine Arme um ihre Taille und unter ihre Knie um sie behutsam aufs Bett zu legen. Sie liess es ohne einen Laut geschehen, doch ihre Augen waren wieder geöffnet und beobachteten jede seiner Bewegungen genau.  
Sie lag nur da und sah ihn an. Es war ihm unangenehm. Dieses Vertrauen, dass doch keines war. Das letzte was er wollte, war ihre Angst zu bestätigen. Ansonsten würde dies eine lange, unangenehme Ehe werden.  
Er beugte sich ein weiteres Mal über ihren Körper und küsste sie. Liess das Gefühl fliessen und sich davon berauschen. Er spürte das Verlangen und genoss es. Das Schlagen seines Herzens, das Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Erst nach einer kurzen Weile löste er sich wieder von ihr. Draco liess seinen Blick über ihren schmalen Körper schweifen, von Kopf bis Fuss und wieder zurück, wo er sachte ihren Hals küsste. Er spürte das sanfte Zittern ihres Körpers welches auf seine Berührung folgte. War es Angst oder doch Erregung? Auf Zweites hoffend, von Ersterem ausgehend begann er sanft über die Seide ihren Körper zu streichen, während er Nacken und Halsbeuge mit Küssen liebkoste.  
Er spürte wie ihr Körper unter seinen Fingern schauderte und nahm es als gutes Zeichen, nicht zuletzt, da er unter der zarten Seide ihre Brustwarzen zu erkennen bekam. Der Anblick durchfuhr seinen Körper in einem eigenen angenehmen Schauer und er fuhr fort, mit dem Wunsch die Angst aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Es war noch Nacht als er wieder erwachte. Die Kerze auf seinem Tisch brannte noch immer und warf ihr flackerndes Licht in den Raum. Dicht an ihn geschmiegt lag Marija. Den Körper zu ihm gewandt, ihren Kopf auf seinem Arm, ihre Beine in seinen Verschlungen. Dracos Blick lag auf ihrem friedlichen Gesicht. Einen Moment dachte er an Vergangenes und sein Körper reagierte in Erinnerung daran mit einem angenehmen Schauer. Sacht zog er die Decken etwas höher und gab sich damit zufrieden sie im Schlaf zu betrachten, bis der Schlaf selbst ihn wieder eingeholt hatte.

„Was soll ich hier Granger."  
Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass die Frau ihm immer noch Angst machen konnte. Nicht gerade jetzt, aber er dachte an die Zeiten des Krieges zurück. Doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab sich ihr gegenüber zu stellen.  
„Arrangierte Ehe? Wirklich? Wo lebst du? Im Mittelalter?"  
Sie waren im Tropfenden Kessel in einer Ecke. Viel betrieb war nicht, zu Grangers Glück, sonst hätte er die Unterhaltung hier beendet.  
„In England, nach geltendem Recht des Ministeriums.", war so seine stoische Antwort.  
Einen Augenblick funkelte sie ihn an, was ihm sagte, dass sie sich durchaus bereits darüber informiert hatte.  
„Ich bitte dich, du hättest das Arrangement einfach lösen können, wenn du es gewollt hättest. Aber du verkriechst dich lieber feige hinter einem Gesetz und machst dir das Leben leicht."  
Gerne hätte Draco ihr die Wahrheit an den Kopf geworfen, doch eigentlich sollte sie doch glauben was sie wollte. Sollte sie in ihrer kleinen Welt leben mit Sankt Potter und seinen Heiligen. Schwarz und Weiss. Das war einfacher. Niemand wollte den Schatten sehen, auch sie nicht. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln um die Illusion zu verstärken.  
„Hätte ich. Aber warum sollte ich die Gelegenheit ausschlagen? Eine liebreizende junge Frau, die mir mit keinem Wort jemals widerspricht und ein kleines Vermögen als Mitgift… ich bitte dich." Überheblich lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Er hatte ganz vergessen wie amüsant es war Granger zu reizen.  
„Du arrogante, kleine Mistfliege. Und was ist mit ihr? Denkst du eigentlich immer nur an dich? Mein Gott und ich hab all die Lügen geglaubt zu denen du sie gezwungen hast. Du bist echt das Letzte Malfoy."  
Er musste zugeben, aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet amüsierte er sich gerade köstlich und das war auch an seinem süffisanten Grinsen zu erkennen.  
„Sie scheint aber sehr überzeugend gewesen zu sein. Ich denke ich werde heute nochmals ihre Rationen erhöhen weil sie so ein braves Mädchen gewesen war."  
In diesem Moment schien sie zu begreifen, dass er zumindest ein wenig übertrieb, auch wenn sie offensichtlich nicht sicher war wie weit. Schliesslich war sie auch auf der Hochzeit gewesen. Was sie wohl dachte? Sein Grinsen verbreiterte sie bei ihrer offensichtlichen Verwirrung.  
Schliesslich kniff sie erzürnt die Augen zusammen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie etwas erwiderte.  
„Ich weiss nicht was für ein widerliches Spiel du treibst Malfoy. Aber Marija ist meine Freundin und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmst. Wenn es sein muss, hole ich sie von dir weg!"  
Draco konnte es sich nicht erwehren eine Augenbraue zu heben, während immer noch ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen lag.  
„Eine interessante Freundin, die dich ein halbes Jahr lang angelogen hat. Du scheinst sie ja wirklich gut zu kennen." Er sollte aufhören. Er wusste, dass er Marija in eine missliche Lage bringen würde, wenn sie das nächste Mal Granger traf. Ausserdem hatte er genug oft die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es nicht all zu klug war, Granger allzu sehr zu reizen. Sie käme wohl wirklich noch auf dumme Ideen, bei denen der Ausgang noch nicht ganz klar war. Er stand auf um nicht in Verlegenheit zu kommen sie weiter zu reizen.  
„Ich denke damit sind wir fertig. Einen schönen Tag noch."

„Du solltest nicht verwundert sein, wenn Granger bei eurem nächsten Treffen etwas… gereizt ist."  
Marjia ihm gegenüber liess die Gabel wieder sinken und sah ihn erst verwirrt, dann misstrauisch an. Draco konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Weswegen?", hackte sie nach, da ihre Blicke offensichtlich nicht halfen.  
„Sie hat auf der Hochzeit aufgeschnappt, dass die Ehe vor zehn Jahren beschlossen wurde." Er konnte eine leichte Genugtuung nicht leugnen, als er sah wie Marija den Mund aufmachte und wieder schloss, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Einen Moment schien es als würde sie noch etwas sagen, dann aber senkte sie den Kopf im stummen Gehorsam, den sie pflegte. Seine Zufriedenheit verschwand augenblicklich.  
„Sie ist deine Freundin." – Weswegen auch immer – „Sage ihr was du willst. Wenn du willst die Wahrheit. Es interessiert mich nicht."  
Er wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu. Granger hielt ihn sowieso für das letzte Stück Dreck. Wer wollte schon die Wahrheit sehen. Vielleicht sollte er das Marija nochmals sagen. Es schien nicht als hätte sie das bis anhin begriffen.  
„Und vielleicht interessiert es auch sie nicht. Sei dir bitte bewusst, dass Ron Weasley mit seiner propagierten Meinung nicht alleine ist. Die Wahrheit ist nicht mehr Wert als vor dem Krieg."  
Er sah wie Marija die Augenbrauen in Unglauben zusammen zog, doch sie sagte nichts mehr.

„Draco?"  
„Ja?" Er hatte sich geirrt. Ihre Nächte in seinem Zimmer hatten nach der Abreise ihrer Familie nicht aufgehört. Nicht jede Nacht. Ab und an verabschiedete sie sich abends und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Aber immer wieder erschien sie in seiner Tür oder wartete bereits auf ihn. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen war er darüber erfreut gewesen. Es waren nicht die Nächte in denen die ehelichen Pflichten erfüllt wurden, die es angenehm machten. Es waren jene Abende in denen er seine Arme um ihren Körper legte und sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub. Abende wie dieser.  
„Du willst gar nicht, dass sie dich anders sehen."  
Ihre Feststellung liess sie überlegen.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?" Wollte er wirklich nicht? Wahrscheinlich schon. Er wollte gar nichts mit dem Rest der Welt zu tun haben. Er wollte nichts mit denen zu tun haben, die ihn verurteilten ohne besseres Wissen. Sollten sie glauben was sie wollten. Es machte sein Leben nicht schwieriger.  
„Jedes Mal, wenn jemand dich reizt, reagierst du genau auf die Art die sie erwarten."  
„Vielleicht bin ich so.", schlug er probehalber mal vor, interessiert was sie antworten würde.  
„Nein." Das kam schnell und erstaunte Draco.  
„Nein?"  
Schweigen. Sie sprach nicht weiter und überliess es Draco weiter darüber nachzudenken.


	11. Why we are mean

**why we are mean**

„Warum bestätigen wir immer gerne das Bild, wie sie uns sehen wollen Pans?"  
„Was meinst du?" Pansy leckte genüsslich an ihrem Eis. Irgendwie ein seltsames Bild. Sie schien so kindlich, doch wenn man ihre Geschichte kannte wusste man wie erwachsen sie war.  
„Ich meine, warum reagieren wir so, wie sie das gerne hätten?"  
„Tun wir doch gar nicht. Sie hätten gerne, wenn wir betteln würden, dass sie uns in ihre Gesellschaft der gute Hexen und Zauberer aufnehmen würden."  
Draco runzelte die Stirn und faltete die Hände hinter seinem Rücken.  
„Wirklich? Ich habe das Gefühl wir tun genau das was sie wollen."  
Seine Freundin unterbrach ihre Arbeit am Eis und sah ihn Stirnrunzelnd an. „Warum sollten sie wollen, dass wir weiter stolz sind und uns nicht sagen lassen was wir zu tun und zu lassen haben. Es ist doch der grösste Dorn in ihrem Fuss, dass wir nicht einfach Stumm vor uns hin leiden."  
„Vielleicht denken sie das auch. Aber eigentlich brauchen sie doch jemanden über den sie sich aufregen können."  
Pansy grinste hämisch. „Tja, finde dich damit ab Draco. Wir haben den Krieg verloren. Es ist egal wie wir uns verhalten, wir werden immer diejenigen sein über die sie sich aufregen."

„Jekatarina!"  
Die Frau liess sich von seiner Stimme nicht beeindrucken. Stattdessen wandte sie sich mit fragendem Gesicht um.  
„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst den Raum geschlossen lassen?"  
„Sir, ja. Aber..:"  
Er wollte ihre Worte nicht hören. Er wollte den Raum nicht geöffnet sehen. Er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden.  
„Warum lässt du ihn dann nicht geschlossen?"  
„Sir, nach der Hochzeit dachte ich, könnte wieder herrichten.", erklärte die russische Dienerin. Draco hatte kein Gehör für ihre Worte. Natürlich hatten sie wieder mehr Geld bekommen mit der Hochzeit und konnten mehr Teile des Manors wieder herrichten. Langsam kam alles wieder zum Leben. Doch das letzte was er wollte, war, dass dieser Raum wieder geöffnet wurde. Dieser Raum in dem der dunkle Lord gelebt hatte, den er für sich in Anspruch genommen hatte. Die Kälte kroch noch heute in seine Knochen, wenn er nur schon die Tür betrachtete.  
„Dann denke nicht. Gehorche!"

„Hey Witzbold."  
Draco überlegte einen Moment auf was Weasley anspielen könnte, entschied sich aber dafür, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wovon sie sprach.  
„Ich glaube du verwechselst mich gerade. Und nein, ich will nicht adoptiert werden."  
Die kleine Weasley lachte und gab ihm einen Puff in die Schulter. Draco reagierte darauf mit einem bösen Blick und rieb sich die Schulter. Er hatte keinen Witz machen wollen. Er hatte sie aufziehen wollen. Aber irgendwie hatte das keine Wirkung mehr, seit er sie zur Hochzeit eingeladen hatte.  
„Keine Sorge, hatte ich nicht vor. Du hast Hermine ganz schön an der Nase rumgeführt."  
„Habe ich das?", er gab sich unwissend. Nun, mindestens würde er nun sicher erfahren, wie Marija die Geschichte gedreht hatte.  
„Ja. Ihr irgendwelche Schauergeschichte auftischen über Zwangsehe und Prügel. Echt, eigentlich ist das nicht lustig. Aber deine kleine Marija hat nicht mitgespielt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Angst Hermine würde gleich zum Ministerium rennen und irgendwie auslösen, dass eure Ehe wieder annulliert wird." Sie kicherte dümmlich und Draco runzelte die Stirn.  
„Es ist in der Tat nicht lustig.", gab Draco stoisch zurück. Er mochte nicht zugeben, dass die Dinge besser liefen als er es erwartet hatte und er würde niemals einem dieser Leute unter die Nase binden, dass er Marija vor jedem beschützen würde der ihr auch nur in die Nähe kam. Warum sollte er auch. Sie sollten glauben was sie wollten.  
Weasley stockte einen Moment über seinem steifen, kühlen Blick, zwang sich dann aber zur Fröhlichkeit.  
„Jetzt tu nicht so!"  
„So wie?"  
„So als würde es dich nicht interessieren.", hakte sie nach.  
„Es interessiert mich nicht."

„Ein Haustier?"  
Marija nickte und lächelte ihn an, was Draco dazu führte sie verdriesslich anzusehen. Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass sie grössere Chancen hatte etwas zu bekommen, wenn sie lächelte. Auch bei Dingen nach denen sie nicht gefragt hatte.  
Es war nicht so, dass er sie nicht verstehen konnte. Er arbeitete den ganzen Tag, manchmal auch an Wochenenden, genauso auch ihre Freunde die sie hier gefunden hatte. John und Jekatarina waren zwar immer da, aber sie hatten auch ihre Aufgaben und waren um einiges älter als Marija. Sie schien nicht die Art Person zu sein, welche gerne alleine war, im Gegensatz zu Draco. Er war vollkommen zufrieden mit Ruhe und Einsamkeit. Er brauchte nur sich selbst.  
„Und was hast du dir vorgestellt? Wohl kaum eine Eule, davon haben wir schon drei." Die Posteulen konnte man auch nicht wirklich als Haustiere bezeichnen. Auch wenn sie immer treu waren und niemals widersprachen.  
Sie zierte sich mit einer Antwort, was ihm nicht wirklich gefiel. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass sie offen gefragt hatte. Was würde nun kommen? Zehn Pferde? Oder Aethon?  
Es kam allerdings nicht mehr zu einer Antwort.  
„Hey Malfoy!" Seamus Finnigan stand vor ihnen, vorwitzig wie immer. Er stellt sich automatisch vor Marija aus alter Manier heraus, dass um Dean herum Finnigan herum immer etwas in die Luft flog.  
Kühl antwortete er. „Finnigan."  
„Einkaufen? Ich hab gehört du hast geheiratet? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich noch eine will!"  
Von wollen konnte keine Rede sein. Draco zog eine Augenbraue empor über der Beleidigung. Viel anderes war nicht zu erwarten gewesen von jemandem wie Finnigan.  
„Nun, der Ausgang des Krieges hat zum Glück wenig mit dem Geschmack der Frauen zu tun, Finnigan. Sie stehen einfach nicht auf Pyromanen bei denen sie ständig um ihr Leben fürchten müssen."  
Er sah wie sich die Züge seines Gegenübers etwas verfinsterten. „Ach ja? Und du hast wohl immer noch das Gefühl böse ist cool. Sie hätten dich in Askaban einbunkern sollen, wie deinen verrotteten Vater. Weasley hat schon recht, du wirst dich niemals ändern."  
„Hat dir niemand beigebracht, dass man nicht schlecht über Tote spricht. Kein weiteres schlechtes Wort über meinen Vater, oder…", er unterbrach sich als Marija nach seiner Hand griff. Mit einer einem tiefen Atemzug beruhigte er sein Gemüt und suchte nach anderen Worten.  
„Lass meine Familie einfach in Ruhe, Finnigan."  
Damit wandte er sich um und ging mit Marjia davon in Richtung der magischen Menagerie. Als er Marija anblickte sah er bereits in ihren Augen was sie sagen wollte. ‚Genau das habe ich gemeint.'  
Das musste sie ihm nicht sagen, aber niemand griff seine Familie an. Ob mit Worten oder Taten war egal. Er würde sie immer verteidigen. Lieber früher und energischer, als dass es jemals zu spät sein würde.

Draco verscheuchte die Katze von seinem Platz am Tisch und Marjia beschwörend an. Diese ignorierte seinen Blick gekonnt, während sie sich dem Essen zuwandte, welches Jekatarina auftischte.  
„Wie war dein Tag?"  
„Bald habe ich die Nervensäge raus welche Weasley ersetzt hat.", erklärte er, während er seinen eigenen Teller füllte.  
„Also gut. Was hat sie dir eigentlich getan?"  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts. Sie geht mir auf die Nerven und ist dumm wie Stroh." Er hatte sich schon einen Monat nach dem sie angefangen hatte darauf besonnen, dass es besser wäre sie schnell wieder raus zu ekeln.  
„Und das ist Grund genug sie ständig zu schikanieren?"  
Etwas verwundert zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen und blickte auf um Marija anzusehen. Ihr Blick war weder anklagend noch verteidigend, nur neugierig und intensiv.  
„Wenn du jeden Tag mit ihr zusammenarbeiten musst, definitiv."  
Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. „Geh doch einfach zu ihrem Vorgesetzten und erklär ihm den Umstand."  
Warum musste sie immer so… nüchterne Vorschläge bringen?

„Danke Malfoy!"  
„Bitte.", er musste nicht fragen worum es ging. Marijas Methode zeigte tatsächlich Wirkung. Er war beeindruckt. Leider brachte es wohl nicht den Erfolg den sie sich erhofft hatte.  
„Du bist und bleibst ein fieser, kleiner Schleimer. Können die anderen sagen was sie wollen."  
Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen, auch wenn er sich zusammenreissen musste um nicht in die alte Verhaltensweise zurück zufallen.  
„Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."  
„Den kannst du dir sonst wo hin streichen."  
Sie stapfte davon. Nun konnte sich Draco das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Er blickte ihr höhnisch nach, bevor er sich wieder seinen Papieren zuwandte.

„Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht wegzugehen?"  
„Nein.", antworte Draco knapp.  
Als wäre es irgendwo sonst besser. Er war hier mehr oder weniger allein, das würde er auch sonst wo sein. Hier aber war er zu Hause. Hier waren seine Eltern begraben, hier kannte er sich aus. Er sah keinen Grund weg zu gehen.  
„Frankreich wäre schön."  
Grinsend sah Draco Blaise von der Seite an. „Du denkst wieder nur an die Mädchen."  
Blaise stieg in sein Lachen ein bevor er nachdenklich den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nicht nur. Manchmal denke ich es wäre doch was neu anzufangen. Von Null anfangen. Reiner Tisch. Keiner der in dir nur den Bösewicht sieht.", seine Stimme war für einmal nicht überheblich, nur Nachdenklich. „Naja, und die Mädchen welche auf böse Typen stehen werden langsam auch langweilig.", gab er schliesslich doch noch zu.  
Draco blickte auf die Ländereien hinaus.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es möglich wäre. Ausserdem kannst du nicht ändern was du bist. Bei Merlin, der Hut hat dich nicht nur weil du ein Reinblut bist in Slyhterin eingeteilt."  
„Ich weiss. Ich will mich auch gar nicht ändern. Ich will nur nicht in einer kategorisierten Schublade verschwinden."


	12. Things You Shoud've Seen

**things you should've seen**

„Guten Tag." Die Stimme hatte sich mit einem leisen Klopfen angekündigt. Draco blickte von seiner Arbeit auf und die ältere Frau trat einen Schritt in den Raum hinein.  
„Mein Name ist Helen Sollen."  
Dracos Züge lichteten sich ein wenig in Verständnis. Sie war der Ersatz. Anstand bewegte ihn dazu Aufzustehen und um seinen Tisch herum zu kommen um sie zu begrüssen.  
„Guten Tag.", er reichte ihr die Hand und erhielt einen kräftigen Händedruck zur Antwort. „Draco Malfoy." Und ich hoffe sie sind fähiger als ihre Vorgängerin. Den zweiten Teil des Satzes behielt er für sich.  
„Freut mich. Man hat mir gesagt, dass wir eigenes miteinander zu tun haben werden."  
Kurz hatte er Abneigung in ihrem Blick gesehen, als er seinen Namen erwähnt hatte, nun aber zierte ein freundliches Lächeln ihre Lippen. Sie hatte den Charme einer älteren Dame die schon so einiges gesehen hatte in ihrem Leben.  
„In der Tat." Auch wenn er nicht annahm, dass dies das einige Wort über ihn war, das in der andren Abteilung über ihn gesprochen wurde. „Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Start hier."  
Sie nickte und bedankte sich, bevor sie seinen Arbeitsplatz wieder verliess.

„Du? Hier?"  
Theodor reichte ihm eine freundschaftliche Hand. Blaise hatte ihn dazu überredet wiedermal abends rauszugehen. Obwohl, das war nicht ganz richtig. An sich war es Marija gewesen, die es als eine gute Idee bezeichnet hatte. Ob es das war, würde sich noch zeigen. Seit wann war er eigentlich so negativ eingestellt? Früher hatte ihn das alles so sehr gereizt und nun schien es nur noch blass und wenig reizvoll.  
„Es ist ja Ewigkeiten her, dass du dich hier hast blicken lassen."  
Er schob seine Gedanken beiseite über Theodors Worten und liess sich von ihm in den Raum führen. Es war die kleine Kneipe in der sie sich früher immer getroffen hatten. Er sah bald, dass sich ihre Runde erweitert hatte. Er erkannte einige Gesichter aus anderen Jahrgängen, aber auch anderen Häusern.  
„Seht mal wer aus seiner Ecke gekrochen ist."  
Ein Johlen ging durch die Meute, was Draco sagte, dass wohl schon einiges an Alkohol geflossen war.  
„Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, setz dich und trink was.", war der Befehl und einen Augenblick später sass er am Tisch und hatte ein Butterbier vor sich.  
„Ein wenig enttäuscht bin ich ja schon, dass ich nicht zu deiner Hochzeit eingeladen war."  
Draco hörte die kleine Anschuldigung. Ich nicht, aber eine von den Weasleys. Bevor er antwortete nahm er einen Schluck vom Butterbier.  
„Wirklich? Es hätte dir nicht gefallen. Zu viele Russen? Oder bist du mit denen wieder auf gutem Fuss?" Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen sah er zu Theodor hinüber. Sein Gesicht und das Gelächter am Tisch, sagten ihm, dass sich nichts an seinem letzten Wissenstand geändert hatte.  
„Es wäre meine Chance gewesen, daran etwas zu ändern.", kam es scherzhaft zurück.  
Draco sah ihn musternd an. „Dass du bei der Familie meiner Frau ebenfalls einen bleiben Eindruck hinterlässt? Nein Danke."

Marija war noch wach als Draco nach Hause kam. Er sah das Licht aus seinem Zimmer, was nur ihre Anwesenheit bedeuten konnte. Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte er den ersten Abend mit seinen alten Freunden genossen und hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht jede Woche wieder zu kehren. Normaler Weise schlief Marija bereits oder war in ihrem eigenen Zimmer, wenn er zurück kam, daher zeigte er sich doch etwas verwundert als er die Tür zu seinen Zimmern öffnete.  
„Guten Abend, Marija."  
Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihm die Verwunderung ansah, denn sie legte augenblicklich eines, ihrer zierlichen Lächeln auf. Sie sass auf seinem Bett, eingehüllt in Decken ein Buch in der Hand. Als würde sie schon länger warten.  
„Hallo Draco."  
Draco beschloss sie noch etwas warten zu lassen und sich erst um sich selbst zu kümmern. Vielleicht auch um ihretwillen, in dem Schuppen wurde ständig geraucht und gesoffen und er roch gerade bestimmt nicht nach Rosenwasser.  
Etwas frischer, aber langsam schläfrig kam er ins Zimmer zurück. Marija hatte ihr Buch inzwischen weggelegt.  
„Bist du nicht müde?", fragte er schliesslich während er sich zu ihr gesellte.  
„Doch."  
„Aber?", hakte er nach.  
„Ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen." Irgendetwas war in ihrer Stimme, doch Draco konnte es nicht genau ausmachen.  
„Und das wäre?" Zu dem Ding in der Stimme kam, dass er ihr offensichtlich alles aus der Nase ziehen musste.  
„Ich erwarte dein Kind."  
Draco brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Dann verstand er den seltsamen Ausdruck in ihren Augen und anschliessend versuchte er nochmals zu begreifen was das bedeutete. Er wurde Vater. Was für ein absurder Gedanke. Vater? Lucius Bild schwebte in seinen Gedanken herum und das erste was er dachte, war, dass er ein besserer Vater sein wollte. Damit war er wieder dabei, dass er selbst Vater wurde. Natürlich, es war nicht so, dass sie es irgendwie verhindert hätte. Es war schliesslich auch der Gedanke hinter der Hochzeit – im traditionellen Sinne, aber darüber Nachgedacht, dass er tatsächlich ein Kind zeugen könnte hatte er nie.  
„Draco?" Marijas Frage war vorsichtig und leicht zitternd. Sie schien nicht recht zu wissen was gerade in ihm vorging. Woher auf. Augenblicklich versuchte Draco sich zu fassen, was nicht ganz einfach war.  
Er wurde Vater.  
Dennoch raffte er sich zu einem Lächeln durch. Was sagen? Wie schön. Nein. Wundervoll. Nein. Wie überraschend. War es ja nicht wirklich. Schliesslich gab er seiner Frau einen sanften Kuss, statt einer Antwort. Er musste das Ganze erst durch seine Gedanken gehen lassen bevor er etwas dazu sagen konnte.  
Sachte nahm er Marija in den Arm und löschte das Licht.

Als Draco am nächsten Tag erwachte, war Marija bereits weg. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt wie sie aufgestanden war. Stattdessen wurde ihm nun nur zu schnell wieder bewusst warum er die letzte Nacht so lange wach gelegen hatte.  
Er wurde Vater.  
Tief durchatmend setzte Draco sich auf die Bettkante und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
Vater.  
Er sollte Marija suchen. Seine Reaktion war nicht gerade die Beste gewesen. Er war sich schliesslich bewusst, wie sehr sie auf Anschuldigungen reagierte. Auch wenn es gar keine war in diesem Fall. Er war einfach nur… überrumpelt.

Sie stand am Küchenschrank im seidenen Morgenmantel. Draco fasste sachte ihre Taille von hinten und küsste sie sanft in den Nacken.  
„Guten Morgen."  
Ein lächelndes Gesicht drehte sich zu ihm um und Draco erwiderte ihr Lächeln unweigerlich. Er mochte es, wenn sie lächelte. Sanft strich er ihr eine der gelockten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor sein Blick über ihren Körper schweifte. Er konnte nichts erkennen, aber nun er wollte sich auch nicht als Experte in Körperkunde bezeichnen. Marijas Kichern brachte ihn dazu ihr wieder in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Wie lange?" Er fühlte sich seltsam und das lag nicht nur am Umstand selbst als auch daran, dass er nicht mal die richtigen Worte fand um darüber zu reden.  
„Laut der Hexe im St. Mungos müssten es jetzt zwei Monate sein.", erklärte sie mit leichter Stimme.  
Draco nickte in Gedanken verloren. Wie sollte er sich nur jemals daran gewöhnen? Sachte legte er eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und küsste sie sachte auf die Stirn.

„Gratulation Daddy."  
„Klappe Pansy. Das dauert noch sieben Monate. Und woher weisst du das bitte schon?" Er glaubte nicht das Marija gerade Pansy etwas erzählt hatte. Sie mochte Draocs beste Freundin sein, aber Marija konnte mit ihr nicht gerade viel anfangen. Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Pansy konnte der schrecklichste, kreischende Wasserspeier sein. Aber sie war auch seine Freundin. Er war mit ihr aufgewachsen und sie war immer da gewesen. Immer an seiner Seite.  
„Ich arbeite im Sankt Mungos, falls dir das entfallen sein sollte. Stell dir vor, beim zweiten Mal hab auch ich die Heilerprüfung bestanden."  
Natürlich. Und Pansy hatte ihre Ohren überall, genauso wie ihre Augen. Wie hätte es ihr entgehen können. Er seufzte und setze sich.  
„Aber du musst dich zumindest nicht um die Presse sorgen."  
Sie streckte ihm den Tagespropheten entgegen. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen nahm Draco die Zeitung entgegen und schlug sie auf. Auf der Titelseite prangte, ein Bild von Potter und Weasley. „Verlobung des Jahres".  
Hatte sie ihn also doch noch überzeugt. Irgendwie fühlte sich Draco gut dabei, dass er selbst nicht unschuldig an dem Ereignis war.  
„Weisst du schon was es gibt?"  
Verwundert und etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht sah Draco auf. Die Frage schien ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn Pansy ergänzte. „Mädchen? Junge?"  
Unweigerlich schüttelte Draco den Kopf und reichte Pansy den Tagespropheten zurück.  
„Es wundert mich, dass es du nicht weisst. Hast du nicht längst die Akte rausgesucht und alles analysiert."  
„Ich bitte dich!", gab die Hexe entrüstet zurück, „So etwas würde ich niemals tun."  
„Ja klar, niemals…"

‚Hey Wiesel.  
Ich denke ich muss noch jede Gelegenheit nutzen, solange man dich noch so nenne kann. Jetzt wo du es endlich geschafft hast und deine Flucht vor deiner Familie komplettierst in dem auch den Namen ablegst der schon nach Schmutz und Armut riecht.  
Marija sendet ihr besten Grüsse und den Wunsch dich wiedermal zu treffen.  
Gratulation, zu deinen siegreichen Überredungskünsten und lass uns hoffen, dass Potter seine Entscheidung niemals bereut. Oder eher du?  
Draco.'  
Zufrieden legte Draco die Feder zur Seite und versiegelte den Brief mit einem Grinsen, bevor er ihn dem Waldkauz übergab.

Er ertappte sich dabei wie er vor dem Schaufenster von Ollivanders stehen geblieben war und hineinblickte. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran wie er dort gestanden hatte mit elf Jahren. Jeder Zauberer erinnerte sich wohl daran, wie er seinen Zauberstab ausgesucht hatte. Sein Vater hatte hinter ihm gestanden, die Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sein Vater war immer sein Vater gewesen. Draco hatte sich niemals etwas anderes vorstellen können. Er war immer nur Sohn gewesen, er hatte sich niemals vorgestellt wie es sein könnte eigene Kinder zu haben. Allerdings hatte er sich auch niemals vorgestellt wie es sein könnte ohne seine Eltern zu leben. Nun war es dennoch so. Er hatte sich niemals vorgestellt eine Frau zu haben, nun hatte er eine und war nicht unglücklich damit. Und genauso würde er in etwas mehr als einem halben Jahr ein Kind haben.  
„Danke für den Brief."  
Draco atmete einen Moment tief durch um den Schreck ab der plötzlichen Ansprache zu vertreiben. Dann wandte er sich langsam um. Weasley war dort, an der Hand einen kleinen Jungen mit blauen Haaren. Er nahm an, dass es sich um Ted handelte. Sie hatte schon mehr von dem Jungen erzählt, als sie noch zusammen gearbeitet hatten.  
„Bitteschön." Das spöttische Grinsen musste er sich verkneifen.  
„Dir kann man auch gratulieren, habe ich gehört."  
Wusste eigentlich die ganze Welt davon? Sein Blick wanderte zu dem kleinen Jungen, der mittlerweilen seine Nase an das Schaufenster gepresst hatte.  
„Hast du das?"  
„Nun ja. Marija hat es uns erzählt. Also mir und Hermine.", erklärte Weasley und Draco nickte stumm ohne seinen Ausdruck zu ändern. Er wusste sowieso nicht wie darauf reagieren.  
„Ich sollte ihr wirklich den Kontakt zu euch Tratsch-Taschen verbieten.", fügte er schliesslich an um sich selbst in den Sarkasmus zu flüchten. Die Taktik zeigte Wirkung, sie Schmunzelte amüsiert.

„Du hast unser aller Herzen gebrochen als du geheiratet hast, Draco."  
„Auf den Arm nehmen kann ich mich selbst, Daphne.", gab Draco sauer zurück. Er wusste nicht wieso er so schlecht auf Daphne zu sprechen war im Moment. Sie hatte nichts getan. Nichts was andere nicht auch getan hätten. Aber im Moment konnte er ihr Gesicht einfach nicht sehen.  
Sie lachte etwas zu laut für seinen Geschmack und einige in der Kneipe lachten mit.  
„Nein, nein, ich meine es durchaus ernst. Nur weil Pansy nur schwesterliche Gefühle für dich hat musst du das längst nicht auf die ganze Frauenwelt übertragen.", fuhr sie sehr zu Dracos Leidwesen fort.  
„Ich weiss nicht ob du es vergessen hast Daphne. Ich bin nicht mehr Reich, mein Vater war ein verurteilter Todesser und Potter hat den verdammten Krieg gewonnen. Was genau sollte ich der Frauenwelt noch bieten?" Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass er sich auf diese Art Gespräch einliess. Allerdings schien Daphne kein Interesse zu haben, weiter darauf rumzureiten. Stattdessen wechselte sie zu seinem zweit-meist gehassten Thema dieser Tage.  
„Wie auch immer. Und jetzt wirst du auch noch Vater. Da müsste man gar ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn man auch nur daran denkt."  
„An was denkt?", fragte er nach. Auch wenn er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte.  
„Na was schon.", sie zwinkerte ihm lasziv zu.  
„Daphne du bist unmöglich.", damit verliess er die Kneipe.


	13. Time To Think About

**time to think about**

„Schau. Hermine hat uns ein Packet geschickt."  
Dir. Draco hätte sie gerne korrigiert. Granger schickte ihm sicher nichts. Dennoch legte er seine Zeitung zur Seite um Marija seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Neben ihr war eine stattliche Eule, welche gerade angekommen war, sie selbst war damit beschäftigt das Packet zu öffnen.  
„Hier."  
Etwas verwundert nahm Draco die Karte entgegen, welche sie ihm entgegen streckte. Seit sie schwanger war, schien sie leichter zu sein, fröhlicher. Sie sprach mehr und offener und Draco konnte das kaum als Rückschritt bezeichnen. Die Abende welche sie nicht in seinem Zimmer verbrachte waren weniger geworden und die Tage welche sie effektiv gemeinsam etwas Taten mehr.  
Er liess den Blick über die Karte schweifen.  
‚Hallo Marija,  
Ich konnte nicht widerstehen als ich es gesehen habe.  
Und es sollte eigentlich Beides passen.  
Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.  
Alles Liebe Hermine  
P.S. Lass dich nicht unter kriegen!'  
Warum hatte sie ihm die Karte geben. Er blickte fragend zu Marija auf, die gerade einen Strampelanzug aus dem Packet zog, zusammen mit einer Mütze und zauberte zumindest Marija ein breites Lächlen auf die Lippen. Er legte die Karte zurück in die Schachtel, während er Marija dabei zu sah wie sie das Kleidungsstück inspizierte.  
Granger glaubte also immer noch nicht ganz daran, dass er tatsächlich gut zu seiner Frau war.  
„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Marija und hielt die Babykleidung nochmals hoch. Irgendwie war es immer noch seltsam. Auch wenn es langsam ersichtlich wurde. Ein Kind. Er lächelte und nickte.  
„Auch wenn ich Granger schreiben muss, dass sie gefälligst Sache schicken soll in weiss-grün."  
Lachend duckte er sich, als Marija einen Eulenkeks nach ihm warf, für die Bemerkung.

„Mr. Malfoy?"  
Draco blickte von seiner Arbeit auf. Helen Soller war da mit einigen Papieren in der Hand. Das Arbeitsverhältnis zwischen ihnen hatte sich sehr zu Dracos Freude entwickelt. Sie war nicht übermässig intelligent, dafür konzentriert, höflich und zuverlässig.  
„Sie haben die Absätze überarbeitet."  
Ein freundliches Nicken kam als Antwort und sie trat an den Tisch heran um ihm die Blätter zu reichen. Noch bevor Draco sie in den Händen hatte sah er die unzähligen Korrekturen in Rot und Mrs. Soller schien ihm die Verwunderung im Gesicht anzusehen.  
„Es scheint als wären sie anderswo gewesen in Gedanken."  
Draco blickte fast schon entschuldigend zu der älteren Frau auf und liess ein Seufzen entgleiten. Er war im Moment immer anderswo in den Gedanken. Nämlich beim Versuch sich mit den Gedanken abzufinden, dass er Vater werden würde.  
„Da haben sie wohl nicht ganz Unrecht.", erwiderte er ruhig und blickte durch die Blätter, „Sie bekommen es heute wieder. Entschuldigen sie die Arbeit die ich ihnen damit gemacht habe."  
„Kein Problem. Ich helfe gerne."  
„Danke."  
Sie war schon auf dem Weg das Zimmer zu verlassen, als Draco noch mal das Wort ergriff.  
„Mrs. Soller? Wie gewöhnt man sich an etwas, dass noch nicht eingetroffen ist?"  
Die älter Frau wandte sich nochmals Lächelnd um. Zu seiner Verwunderung kam die Antwort prompt. „Gar nicht. Man kann es nur akzeptieren."

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen!"  
Warum hatten die Leute immer das Gefühl, dass er derjenige war der nicht aufpasste. Man konnte sagen was man wollte, aber meistens waren es die Leute in ihn reinliefen und nicht umgekehrt.  
Genervt wandte er sich zu der Stimme um. Im Gegenüber stand die kleine Greengrass und stierte ihn herausfordernd an.  
„Aufpassen, dass ich dir nicht im Weg stehen. Tut mir leid, dass ich ihrer Hochwohlgeboren nicht ausgewichen bin. Vielleicht solltest du besser mal aufhören zu torkeln.", konterte er. Slytherin. Bei ihr wusste er zumindest, dass sie es verkraften würde.  
„Torkeln? Träum weiter Draco. Das einzige was hier torkelt sind deine Gedanken. Was hast du da überhaupt." Sie warf einen Blick auf das Buch in seinen Händen.  
„Tränke für den Alltag – Haushaltsmedizin. Bist du Krank."  
„Sehe ich so aus?" Er hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und liess nun das Buch in einer Tasche verschwinden, während er Astorias kritischen Blick standhielt.  
„Ich ziehe es vor diese Frage unbeantwortet zu lassen.", spöttelte sie weiter, „Wie auch immer. Man sieht sich!"

„Marija?" Sachte bewegte er seine Frau an der Schulter. Ihr Gesicht war blass und ihr Atem unruhig.  
Einen Augenblick später öffnete sie müde ihre Augen.  
„Hallo." Sie rang sich offensichtlich zu einem Lächeln durch, doch es sah gezwungen aus. Die Schwangerschaft hatte langsam angefangen Beschwerden zu machen, sehr zu Dracos Missfallen. Er erwiderte das Lächeln aufmunternd.  
„Kannst du dich aufsetzen?"  
Er half ihr dabei sich aufzusetzen und stopfte Kissen hinter ihren Rücken um es ihr Bequem zu machen. Schliesslich reichte er ihr den dampfenden, gelblichen Trank.  
„Hier, das sollte helfen."  
Während sie trank stützte er ihre Rücken.  
„Dankeschön." Ihre Stimme war schwach und müde. Draco machte sich ehrlich Sorgen. Ruhig nahm er ihr das Glas wieder aus der Hand, stellte es zur Seite um daraufhin seine Arme seine Frau zu legen und sie einfach in einer Umarmung zu halten bis sie eingeschlafen war.

„Geht es ihr wieder besser?", Pansy blätterte durch das Buch, dass neben dem Kessel stand.  
„Ja. Danke. Viel besser. Ich muss sagen Pansy, ich bin froh, dass du Heilerin geworden bist." Mit einem Schwenker des Zauberstabs liess er den Kessel zum Abwaschbecken schweben und drehte das Wasser auf. Seine Freundin grinste ihn breit an.  
„Bin ich doch noch mal zu was nütze. Aber echt, dass du das Buch noch nicht hattest. Jeder sollte das zu Hause haben. Eine bessere Grundlage gibt es nicht."  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue, während er sich umwandte und die Magie die Aufräumarbeit machen liess.  
„Unsere Familie hatte normalerweise Heiler angestellt die das gemacht haben."  
Statt auf seine Worte einzugehen, blätterte Pansy weiter in den Seiten. „Oh, sie haben den Trank endlich korrigiert. Ich dachte schon das passiert nie mehr."  
„Was für einen Trank?" Eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht wissen, aber Pansy hatte die Fähigkeit jemanden in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln ohne, dass er eigentlich daran teilnehmen wollte.  
„Anti-Pusteln Trank. Der hatte einen Fehler drin. Die Pusteln sind dann zwar weggegangen, aber haben stellenweise Narben hinterlassen."  
„Und dieses Buch hast du mir empfohlen?"  
„Naja. Das meiste ist wirklich gut.", meinte sie entschuldigend.

„Guten Abend, die Damen."  
Marija sass am Tisch zusammen mit Granger. Er wusste, dass es eine Ausnahme war. Es ging ihr zwar besser, aber Draco hatte ihr schlichtweg verboten aus dem Haus zu gehen, bevor sie nicht wieder wirklich gut auf den Beinen war. Das Verbot hatte ihm eine ziemlich kühle Schulter eingebracht für einige Tage. Mittlerweilen hatte sich Marija wieder beruhigt. Ihre Rache, sass nun an seinem Küchentisch. Obwohl es schwer war, es als Rache anzusehen, wenn Marija ihm diesen herzlichen Blick entgegen warf.  
„Hallo Malfoy." Granger bemühte sich offensichtlich um Freundlichkeit. Marija zu lieben wollte er dasselbe tun. Nur einen kurzen Augenblick fragte er sich, warum er diese Freundschaft nicht im Keim erstickt hatte. Aber das hatte er sich schon oft gefragt. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie verstanden sich offensichtlich und dagegen gab es nicht sehr viel zu tun.  
Stattdessen ging er zur Küchentheke hinüber um sich eine Tasse mit Tee zu holen.  
„Habt ihr schon einen Namen?"  
Es war nicht so, dass Draco dem Gespräch unbedingt folgen wollte, aber er konnte nicht wirklich nicht zuhören. So wandte er sich um, während das Wasser heiss wurde. Marija schüttelte den Kopf. Bis anhin hatten sie sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Er hatte lediglich mal erwähnt, dass er gerne die Tradition aus der Familie seiner Mutter pflegen möchte und sein Kind nach einem Stern oder Sternbild benennen.  
„Nein. Aber es ist ja auch noch lange genug hin. Alle wollen irgendetwas wissen und irgendwie haben wir uns selbst gar noch nicht so viel Gedanken gemacht."  
Er mochte ihre Stimme. Der Gedanke kam unvermittelt und Draco behielt ihn für sich. Granger begann irgendwas hinunter zu leiern, dass sie doch vorbereitet sein mussten und sich doch bestimmt schon Gedanken gemacht hatten. Draco allerdings vermied es im Moment immer noch mehr über die Geburt oder was danach war nach zu denken. So waren auch die Gespräche zwischen ihm und Marija zu diesem Thema noch nicht wirklich ins Rollen gekommen.  
„Ich lass euch dann wieder allein.", unterbracht Draco das Gespräch für einen Moment, bevor er den Raum wieder verliess und in sein Arbeitszimmer ging.

Eine Weile sah Draco Jekatarina einfach nur zu wie sie das Bettchen bezog. Sie summte dabei ein russisches Lied und ihr Gesicht machte einen friedlichen Eindruck. Die Bedienstete kam ihm sonst immer ein wenig grimmig vor. Seit einiger Zeit allerdings schien sie wie ausgewechselt.  
„Du scheinst dich ja richtig über den Familien zu wachs zu freuen."  
Erschrocken wandte sie sich um, nickte dann aber Pflicht bewusst.  
„Kleine Kinder sind schön. Bringe Leben in eine Familie und Freude. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an Zeit als Maschenka Baby gewesen. Sie war ein sehr lustiges Kind."  
Offensichtlich war nicht nur ihre Stimmung besser, sondern sie war auch gesprächiger. Draco war interessiert. Kurz um setzte er sich auf den Stuhl in der Nähe.  
„Erzähl. Ich würde gerne mehr über Marijas Kindheit erfahren."

„Ich? Du hast ja wohl einen Knall. Gib es zu, du willst nur nicht, dass ich das Land verlassen."  
Eine gewisse Eigennützigkeit konnte Draco dem Entscheid durchaus nicht leugnen.  
„Du willst du sowieso nicht wirklich gehen Blaise.", gab er zurück. „Es ist natürlich nur wenn du willst. Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir."  
„Ja klar. Du weisst genau, dass ich nicht ablehne. Wisst ihr jetzt endlich was es wird?" Blaise Reaktion auf das Kind war klassisch gewesen. Erst hatte er Draco Vorwürfe gemacht sein Leben nach der Frau auch noch mit einem Kind zu verschwänden und dass er doch noch viel zu jung war um Kinder zu haben. Und so weiter und so fort. Je länger es dauerte, desto mehr schien er sich aber dennoch zu freuen. Auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Was auch der Grund war, warum Draco und Marija sich entschieden hatten ihn zu Fragen ob er nicht der Pate des Kindes werden wollte.  
„Nein und nein wir haben auch noch keine Namen."  
„Man du sträubst dich echt dagegen was? Steh endlich mal dahinter. Du bist ja auch Schuld daran."

Sanft schlang Draco seine Arme um Marija, die sich zu ihm legte. Eine Weile lagen sie einfach da, einander Wärme spendet, während draussen Herbstwind tobte. Er hörte ihren leisen Atem und schloss die Augen. Es waren diese Momente. Momente in dieser friedlichen Ruhe welche ihn vollends entspannen liessen. In keiner Nacht, in der sie bei ihm gewesen war, hatte er jemals schlecht geträumt. Sie war wie das Licht in der Dunkelheit. Selbst in seinen Gedanken hörte sich diese Aussage kitschig an und darum hatte er es noch nie erwähnt. Doch eigentlich glaubte er auch nicht, dass es nötig war dies zu erwähnen.  
„Du weisst was es wird oder?", sagte er mit einem Mal leise.  
Er spürte wie sie sich näher an ihn drückte bevor sie antwortete. „Ja."  
Draco war sich nicht ganz sicher wie er darauf gekommen war. Es war einfach ein Gefühl gewesen. Ein Gedanke. Er küsste ihren Nacken.  
„Willst du es wissen?", fragte sie nach und Draco überlegte. Wollte er? Wahrscheinlich hatte Blaise Recht. Es war Zeit dass er sich endlich wirklich diesem Wesen annahm und der erste Schritt war wohl zu erfahren ob er eine Tochter oder einen Sohn bekommen würde.  
„Ja.", bestätigte er leise.  
„Ein Mädchen."  
Ein Mädchen. Er nickte für sich selbst. Er würde also eine Tochter bekommen. Nein, sie würden eine Tochter bekommen. Er verstärkte seine Umarmung und liess seine Gedanken treiben. Es war ja schon fast ein Traditionsbruch. Ein Mädchen als erstes Kind. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass die meisten Malfoys sowieso nur ein Kind gehabt hatten.  
Sachte liess er seine Hand über Marijas Bauch streicheln. „Hallo Kleine."  
Er spürte wie Marija selbst lächelte. Sie freute sich.


	14. Like A Silly Dream

**like a silly dream**

„Mr. Malfoy?"  
Erschrocken griff Draco nach einem der Blätter die er für seine Arbeit brauchte und legte es über die Kleine Liste vor sich.  
„Ja Mr. Barkins?"  
Die Antwort kam viel zu spät und etwas zu hastig, ganz und gar nicht nach seiner überlieben Manier und entsprechend hob sein Vorgesetzter, doch etwas erstaunt eine Augenbraue.  
„Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte er schliesslich mit seiner tiefen Stimme.  
Draco nickte schnell. Er mochte solche Fragen nicht. Barkins hatte ihn nicht eingestellt um sich nach seinem Verhalten erkundigen zu müssen, bevor er seine Arbeit machte. Er hatte ihn eingestellt weil Draco zuverlässige Arbeit ablieferte. Wenn er nun also fragte ob es ihm gut ging, dann war es ein Indiz dafür, dass die Arbeit wohl nicht mehr zufrieden stellend war. Er sollte sich am Riemen reissen und konzentrieren.  
„Ja danke."  
„Sie werden Vater habe ich gehört."  
„Richtig." Wer hatte es denn nicht gehört. Man könnte meinen es wäre eines der Weltwunder. Wenigstens wenn man bedachte wie viele Leute der Umstand kümmerte.  
„Eine gute Sache. Ich sage ihnen, dass ist die schönste Zeit. Wenn sie noch nicht da sind oder noch sehr klein. Geniessen sie es, Mr. Malfoy.", prophezeite der ältere Herr und Draco versuchte sich automatisch daran zu erinnern ob Barkins Kinder hatte. Natürlich hatte er. Drei oder doch nur zwei?  
„Danke für den Ratschlag, Sir. Ich werde ihn zu Herzen nehmen." Manchmal wunderte sich Draco über sich selber. Wie schnell ihm solche Antworten in den Sinn kamen.  
„Gut. Sie leisten hier gute Arbeit. Aber ich bin sicher sie wissen das."  
Draco nickte dankbar für das Lob, wie es angebracht war. An sich war er dankbar überhaupt einen Job zu haben. Es war nicht selbstverständlich, dass er damals hier eingestellt worden war. Auch wenn der Job langweilig und müssig war, so hatte er etwas zu tun und Draco hatte genug Pflichtgefühl um seine Arbeit gewissenhaft zu machen.  
„Haben sie schon gehört, dass Ryan uns bald verlassen wird?"  
Ryan. Ryan war Mr. Barkins Stellvertreter. „Nein Sir, das war mir unbekannt. Wohin geht er denn?"  
„Natürlich. Wurde ja auch noch nicht bekannt gegeben.", erwiderte Barkins mit einem Nicken, „Er hat eine Stelle in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung angeboten bekommen. Da konnte ich nicht wirklich viel dagegen bieten. Das ist auch der Grund warum ich hier bin. Ich möchte, dass sie seine Stelle übernehmen."  
Draco nickte erst, dann überlegte. Es war ein gewisses Vertrauen dahinter ihm diese Stelle anzubieten. Ein Vertrauen, dass er in Vieler Augen wohl kaum verdient hatte. Es würde ihm weitere, unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit einbringen. Aber irgendetwas hatte er in dieser Hinsicht sowieso völlig verkehrt gemacht.  
„Sind sie sicher?"  
„Natürlich. Hier zählt Arbeit Mr. Malfoy und sie leisten bis anhin gute Arbeit."  
„Danke Sir."

„Hydra."  
Den Blick den Marija ihm zuwarf, veranlasste Draco dazu sich wieder in die Sternen Karte zu vertiefen. Warum mussten Sterne und Sternbilder so seltsame Namen haben.  
„Cassiopeia.", schlug Marija vor und Draco schüttelte mit einem frösteln den Kopf.  
„Warum nicht, der ist doch schön?"  
„Weil es mich an meine Grossmutter erinnert." Er sah kurz auf, direkt in Marijas fragendes Gesicht und fügte an, „Du hast meine Grossmutter nicht gekannt."  
Daraufhin steckte sie beide ihre Köpfe wieder über die Karte.  
„Aquila?", schlug er vor.  
„Vielleicht."  
Er sah auf. Marija hatte den Blick weiter auf die Karte gerichtet, was Draco dazu brachte eine Augenbraue zu heben.  
„Du meinst vielleicht lieber nicht."  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."  
„Aber gedacht."  
„Wie wär's mit Eri?", wich sie vom Thema ab und Draco suchte den Stern ohne Erfolg auf der Karte. Schliesslich zeigte Marija mit ihrem Finger auf das Sternbild des Eridanus.  
„Das ist ein Männlicher Name.", gab Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
„Nicht wenn man es Eri nennt."  
„Wir können doch unserer Tochter nicht die Abkürzung eines Männlichen Namens geben."  
Marija zuckte mit den Schultern und sie machten sich beide wieder auf die Suche.  
„Alya."  
„Zu kurz. Wie wär's mit Ascella?"  
„Dann kannst du sie ja gleich Keller nennen."  
Draco seufzte auf. Warum erinnerten ihn die schönen Sternnamen an hässliche Personen mit denen er nichts zu tun haben wollte?  
„Diadem?"  
„Du willst deine Tochter Diadem nennen." Sie hatte wieder diesen Blick drauf. Diesen ‚Wie kannst du es wagen so etwas auch nur vorzuschlagen' Blick.  
„Schon gut. War nur ein Vorschlag." Langsam gingen ihnen die Sterne aus. Da sie Hydra schon abgelehnt hatte würde er Heka wohl nicht einmal versuchen müssen.  
„Adara."  
Draco überlegte. Es klang nicht schlecht. Aber irgendwie auch nicht richtig. Es erinnerte ihn an. Er wusste nicht an was. Es gefiel ihm einfach nicht.  
„Oder Aries." Das klang besser. Sein Blick fiel auf einen anderen Stern auf dem Bild.  
„Polaris." Der Nordstern. Der Leitstern am Himmel. Der hellste von ihnen allen. Warum nicht Polaris?

„Gratulation, Potter." Er musste gestehen, der leicht giftige Unterton war nicht ganz unabsichtlich.  
Es war ja klar gewesen, dass Potter bei einem Quidditch Amateurturnier des Ministeriums mitmachen würde. Genauso wie Weasley – also Ron Weasley. Die kleine Weasley hatte natürlich nicht teilnehmen dürfen und genau das war der Grund warum er zu gegen warum Potter zu Gratulieren. Er hatte sich zusammen mit ihr, Marija und Granger das Spiel angesehen. Seine Frau hatte wirklich einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn. Aber wie konnte er ihr im Moment etwas abschlagen.  
„Danke.", erwiderte Potter mit einem restriktiven Nicken. Er drückte seiner Verlobten einen Kuss auf und begrüsste die anderen danach. „Marija schön dich auch wieder einmal zu sehen. Man könnte meinen dein Mann sperrt dich zu Hause ein."  
Draco legte sanft den Arm um seine Frau. „Wenn ich damit vermeiden kann, dass sie mit deines Gleichen in Kontakt kommt ist das eine sehr wirkungsvolle Massnahme.", meinte er spöttisch und erhielt dafür einen Ellbogen in die Rippen. Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen ohne das Grinsen zu verlieren. Sie war wirklich offensiver geworden seit der Schwangerschaft. Es schien dabei umso mehr eine Qual, dass sie nicht oft ausser Haus gehen konnte.  
„Das ist nicht wirklich seine Schuld. Er tut sein Bestes, dass ich auch mal an die frische Luft kann. Aber die Kleine lässt mich nicht sehr viel unternehmen.", antwortete Marija freundlich. Selbst jetzt strahlte sie noch ihre edle Grazie aus, obwohl Draco ihr ansehen konnte, dass der Abend ihr zusetzte. Sie war müde und ausgelaugt. Unweigerlich verstärkte Draco seinen Halt um ihre Taille, so dass sie sich an ihn lehnen konnte.

„Schade. Ich habe sehr gerne mit ihnen zusammen gearbeitet."  
Draco nickte Dankbar über dem Kompliment. „Das kann ich nur erwidern."  
Er war dabei seinen Arbeitsplatz zu räumen. Als Stellvertreter von Mr. Barkins würde er ein eigenes Büro bekommen, direkt neben seinem Vorgesetzten. Man hatte ihn schon mit seinen neuen Aufgaben betraut und nächste Woche würde er in seiner neuen Stellung anfangen.  
„Ich hoffe mein Nachfolger taugt auch etwas und dass sie nicht dasselbe Debakel haben wie ich, als Ms Weasley uns verlassen hat."  
„Mr. Malfoy. Sie sollten nicht so reden über andere. Die Frau hatte bestimmt auch ihre Qualitäten."  
Das war Helen Sollers Qualität. Sie redete niemals schlecht über andere. Sie kehrte frisch fröhlich vor ihrer eigenen Haustür und kümmerte sich nicht darum ob die Haustür ihres Nachbarn nun dreckig war oder so sauber wie ihre eigene. Draco hatte diese Fähigkeit nicht.  
„Nun, dann waren diese nicht in ihrem Berufsbereich."  
Er hoffte ja auch nicht nur für Mrs. Soller auf eine kompetente Nachfolge, sondern auch für sich selbst. Schliesslich musste er ebenfalls mit dieser Person zusammenarbeiten. Sogar ziemlich intensiv.  
„Wie auch immer. Kommen sie mich mal Besuchen, auch wenn sie jetzt ein hohes Tier sind hier."

„Und wann ist es soweit?"  
„Januar.", antwortete Draco. Blaise nickte und suchte sich eine Flasche aus Dracos Vorräten an Whiskey raus. Sie waren schon länger unangerührt, aber seinen besten Freund schien das nicht zu kümmern.  
„Genauer?" Zu Dracos Erstaunen schien das kleine Geschöpf Blaise tatsächlich zu interessieren. Selbst jetzt schon bevor sie auf der Welt war. Er hatte ihr sogar schon ein Geschenk gekauft, wie er Draco verraten hatte.  
„Anfang. Pansy meinte der Termin wäre wohl um den Zehnten herum."  
„Na, das ist ja nicht mehr so lange. Bereit?"  
„Nein." Die Antwort kam prompt. Er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht bereit Vater zu sein. Vielleicht hatte er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass er einer sein würde, doch bereit fühlte er sich dazu nicht.

Sachte legte Draco seine Hand auf den Bauch. Als könnte die kleinste Berührung das kleine Wesen bereits verletzen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Die gespannte Haut und das sachte beständige pulsieren, welches wohl eher von seinem eigenen Puls kam. Erst spürte er nichts Spezielles und er war schon beinahe enttäuscht, als ein dumpfer Stoss zu spüren war. Er traf fast direkt Dracos Hand und er konnte nichts gegen das Lächeln tun welches auf seinen Lippen zu liegen kam. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl. Er sah zu Marija hinauf, die ihn innig ansah.

„Ich möchte nach draussen.", erklärte Marija. Draco sah zweifelnd aus dem Fenster. Draussen war es dunklen, abgesehen vom hellen Mondlicht, welches vom Schnee widerspiegelt wurde.  
„Jetzt?", fragte er nach. Ihr schlug ein fast entschuldigens Grinsen entgegen.  
„Ja."  
Mit einem seufzen schwenkte Draco den Zauberstab um Kleidung herbei zu zaubern. Er würde ihr bestimmt nicht wiedersprechen, denn der Ausgang der Situation war klar. Sie würde sich die ganze Nacht im Bett wälzen bis Draco die Nerven verlor und selbst ins Gästezimmer verschwinden würde um vor dem nächsten Arbeitstag noch etwas Schlaf zu finden.  
Stattdessen packte er seine Frau nun in dicke Kleiderschichten ein, genauso wie sich selbst und half ihr die Treppe hinunter, hinaus in den verschneiten Garten.  
Weihnachten war gerade vorbei. Sie hatte wegen Marijas Zustand nicht nach Russland reisen können und so waren nur einige ihrer Geschwister hier gewesen. Das Anwesen lag tief im Schnee begraben und nur die Wege durch den Garten hatte John freigeräumt damit sie ab und an wenigstens einen kleinen Spaziergang unternehmen konnten. So wie jetzt. Mit dem Unterschied, dass es mitten in der Nacht war.  
Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Bald würde ihre kleine Tochter zur Welt kommen.  
Marija hatte ihren Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Ihr Atem bildete feine Nebelwölkchen, während ihr Blick den Himmel absuchte und Draco wusste genau nach was sie suchte. Sein Blick folgte ihrem hinauf in den Himmel, zum Nordstern hinauf.

„Du hast gesagt, es würde der Zehnte sein."  
„Bei Merlin Draco, so genau kann man das doch nicht immer prophezeien.", gab Pansy zurück, während sie zusammen die Treppe des Manors hinauf eilten. Draco hatte kaum fünf Minuten zuvor eine Nachricht bekommen von Marija, dass die Wehen eingesetzt hatten. Darauf hatte er Pansy aus dem St. Mungos geholt und war mit ihr hergekommen. Die Hebamme mochte taugen was sie wollte. Er fühlte sich wohler wenn seine Freundin auch in der Nähe war, auch wenn sie ihm schon tausend Mal versichert hatte, dass sie nicht wirklich helfen konnte und ausserdem kaum noch etwas falsch ging in der heutigen Zeit.  
Gemeinsam kamen sie ins Zimmer. Marija lag auf dem Bett und lächelte ihn an. Sie sah nicht wirklich verkrampft aus, was ihm etwas Verwunderung einbrachte. Dennoch ging er hinüber zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. Sie war zittrig und schweissbedeckt. Pansy blieb am anderen Ende des Raumes stehen, wo Jekatarina ebenfalls bereits wartete.

Ein weiterer Schrei durch zog den Raum. Sie waren nun schon drei Stunden hier und Draco konnte kaum mit ansehen wie sich Marija seit einigen Minuten quälte unter den Schmerzen der Geburt. Seine Hand in ihrer eigenen hatte sie während dessen seine Finger taub gequetscht, was Draco allerdings kaum interessierte.  
„Kannst du ihr nicht etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben?", jammerte er Pansy ein weiteres Mal an, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte. Pansy selbst sparte es sich ihm nochmals zu antworten. Draco wandte sich zurück zu Marija um ihr weiter den Schweiss von der Stirn zu wischen und sanft auf sie einzureden.  
Ein weiterer Schrei ertönte. Dieses Mal allerdings nicht von Marija. Es war der krächzende Schrei eines Babys. Augenblicklich sah Draco auf und Marija hob ebenfalls schwach den Kopf um herunter zu sehen.  
Ein blutverschmiertes, kleines Wesen war in den Händen der Hebamme welche den jungen Eltern zulächelte. Es war geschafft.

Draco legte das kleine Bündel sachte auf die Brust seiner Frau. Das kleine Geschöpf war gewaschen und in ein warmes Tuch gepackt. Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen und lag nun friedlich bei ihrer Mutter.  
„Hallo Polaris Vega." Marijas Stimme war erschöpft, doch Draco konnte das Glück daraus hören, welches ihn in diesem Moment erfüllte. Er küsste Mutter und Tochter sanft auf Stirn und Hinterkopf.


	15. A Childs World

**a childs world**

„Merlin, Draco du siehst scheisse aus."  
„Danke Pansy. Auch schön dich zu sehen.", erwiderte Draco stoisch. Er wusste genau was sie meinte. Unter seinen Augen waren tiefe, dunkle Ringe. Auch wenn er gepflegt war sah er unweigerlich Müde aus. Die kleine Polaris machte seine Nächte gerne zu einer langen Angelegenheit. Selbst wenn sich Marija die meiste Zeit um ihre Tochter kümmerte, so wurde Draco unweigerlich ebenfalls wach und ab und an stand er doch selbst auf um die kleine Polaris auf den Arm zu nehmen und sanft zu wiegen.  
„Gut, dann lass mich jetzt rein."  
Etwas verrückt nahm Draco einen Schritt von der Tür weg und liess Pansy eintreten.

Draco blinzelte im Halbschlaf. Er hatte gemeint Polaris schreien zu hören, doch nun war alles wieder ruhig. Langsam drehte sich Draco um und bemerkte, dass er alleine war. Ein Moment später wurde ihm bewusst, dass das Licht brannte und in dem Moment hörte er das leise Lied in Russisch, welches von der Wiege her erklang.  
Erst schloss er die Augen nochmals um zu lauschen. Ihre liebliche Stimme von der er noch immer nur einige Wort verstand. Aber im Augenblick musste er auch nichts verstehen. Ruhig setzte Draco sich schliesslich auf und blickte zur Wiege hinüber, wo Marija das kleine Bünden sanft hin und her wiegte. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

Sachte nahm Draco das kleine Wesen aus der Wiege. Gerade schrie sie noch wie am Spiess, das kleine Gesicht rot angelaufen, Tränen in den zusammen gekniffenen Augen und die kleinen Händchen zu Fäuste geballt, doch als Draco sie nahe zu sich nahm und ihre kleinen Körper in seinen Armen wog verstummte das Schreien. Es dauerte nicht lange, da Polaris die Augen öffnete und ihn anblickte mit grossen, blauen Augen. Draco konnte nicht singen, sonst hätte er sich jetzt vielleicht dazu versucht gefühlt. So sah er einfach nur auf das kleine Geschöpf nieder, dessen Fäuste sich langsam lösten. Je länger er sie trug, desto neugieriger wurde ihr Blick. Den Mund leicht geöffnet, bald schon zu einem Lächeln verziehend. Er musste nicht fragen von wem sie diesen Blick hatte. Auf ihrem Kopf war der erste Flaum von Haar zu erkennen. Sie war so zerbrechlich und klein und doch so eine starke Persönlichkeit.  
Ihre Händchen griffen tapsig nach dem Tuch welches sie warm hielt ohne es wirklich greifen zu können. Sachte strich Draco mit eine Finger über ihre kleine Händchen. Sie waren so zierlich. Sie war so wehrlos. So klein und fein. Einige Augenblick später hatte Polaris nach seinem Finger gegriffen und hielt ihr fest.

„Warum sind die Berichte noch nicht fertig, Draco?"  
Draco, beeilte sich mit dem Zauberstab zu wischen und die Berichte herbei zu beschwören. Er war fertig. Er hatte sie nur vergessen vorbei zu bringen.  
„Sie sind fertig. Es fehlt nur noch ihr Visum. Mr. Barkins."  
Die Papiere schwebten seinem Chef in die Hände und Mr. Barkins nickte mürrisch.  
„Nächstes Mal bringst du die gleich vorbei. Vater hin oder her. Das kleine dürfte ja jetzt auch schon zwei Monate alt sein."  
Draco nickte auf die Aussage. Das war sie. Nichts desto trotz schlief sie nicht durch und Draco hatte seit ihrer Geburt wenig Lust Abends länger zu Arbeiten oder Morgens früher zu kommen. An sich hatte er vor allem Lust bei seiner Familie zu sein.  
„Natürlich Mr. Barkins.", antwortete er weiter stoisch und wurde daraufhin schliesslich auch in Frieden gelassen.

„Und wenn du gross bist, wirst du allen Männern den Kopf verdrehen. Aber ich sage dir, lass dich nicht so einfach rumkriegen, kleine Polaris. Aber das wirst du bestimmt nicht. Wahrscheinlich kratzt du ihnen allen die Augen aus. Wie eine wilde kleine Katze. Und wenn sie dich immer noch belästigen, dann holst du deinen guten Paten Blaise und der erledigt das für dich."  
„Blaise.", Dracos Stimme war leise mahnend, aber an sich amüsiert. Sein alter Freund hatte Polaris aus der Wiege geholt und sich auf die Knie gesetzt, während er auf sie einredete als könnte das kleine Kind jedes Wort verstehen was er sagte.  
„Was ist? Ich bringe ihr nur die wichtigsten Lektionen des Lebens bei.", erklärte der dunkelhäutige, junge Mann mit besserwisserischem Blick und entlockte Draco damit eine kritische Mimik.  
„Die wichtigsten Lektionen des Lebens? Sie ist vier Monate alt. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie jetzt schon wissen muss wie sie Männern die Augen auskratzt."  
„So etwas kann man nicht frühgenug lernen.", erklärte Blaise und wandte sich wieder seine Patenkind zu, „Nicht war kleine Polaris? Du gibst mir doch Recht, oder?", er stupste das kleine Mädchen an der Nase, worauf dieses ein freudiges Lachen von sich gab. Draco schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Er erwachte durch den leichten Druck auf seiner Brust. Oder vielleicht war es eher durch die kleine Hand in seinem Gesicht. Verwirrt und vor allem noch halb im Schlaf blinzelte Draco um zu verstehen was passierte. Irgendjemand hatte eine Decke über ihn gelegt, genauso wie über das Kind auf seiner Brust. Einen Moment später realisierte er, dass er wohl auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war, zusammen mit Polaris auf dem Arm. Diese hatte nun gerade seine Nase zu greifen bekommen und drückte einmal kräftig zu. Der leise Ausdruck von Schmerz konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, bevor er die Finger seiner kleinen Tochter wieder von seiner Nase löste  
„Du solltest doch nicht so genau auf Blaise hören, Polaris. Und wenn dann bitte nicht meine Augen."  
Von der Tür zum kleinen Salon ertönte ein amüsiertes Lachen und während Draco Polaris mit einer Hand vor dem Runterfallen schütze, blickte er zur Seite um zu seiner Frau hinüber zu sehen.  
„Schau mal an wer wach ist." Ihre Stimme war genauso liebevoll wie ihr Blick und Draco erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Er fühlte sich noch immer verschlafen und auf Kommando entwich ihm ein Gähnen. Draussen war es bereits Dunkel.  
Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Er kam nicht dazu weiter darüber nach zu denken, denn gerade hatte Polaris nun statt seiner Nase ein Ohr zu fassen bekommen und zog die Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sich.

„Oh. Irgendwie hätte ich erwartete dich hier nie mehr anzutreffen."  
Warum musste es eigentlich immer Astoria sein, welche ihn in den unmöglichsten Situationen ansprach. In jenen Situationen, in denen er am liebsten nicht angesprochen werden wollte, eigentlich am liebsten gar nicht gesehen werden wollte. Damals in der Buchhandlung war das nicht so tragisch gewesen, aber auch da hatte sie genau das angesprochen, was er gar nicht erst hören wollte.  
„Gewisse Dinge bekommt man nun halt nur hier.", gab er stoisch zurück.  
Hier, war die Nokturngasse. Theodor Nott hatte im den Hinweis gegeben, dass eines der alten Artefakte vom Malfoy Manor wieder im Umlauf waren. Wie das passieren konnte, wusste er nicht. Es war einer der Gegenstände welche eigentlich mal das Ministerium beschlagnahmt hatte. Was er aber mit Sicherheit wusste, war, dass er sich selbst darum kümmern wollte, dass es nicht in die falschen Hände gelangte. Vielleicht hätte er einfach dem Aurorenbüro den Hinweis geben sollen. Aber zwei Gründe hielten ihn davon ab. Zum einen fühlte er sich auf eine gewisse Weise verantwortlich für jene Artefakte und, dass sie keinen Schaden mehr anrichteten, zum andern wollte er keinen Hinweis weitergeben, der sich auch nur als Gerücht rausstellen würde.  
„Wo du Recht hast. Sag nicht du jagst dem Ding nach, das Nott erwähnt hat."  
Warum wusste sie davon. Ihr neugieriger Blick war auf ihn gepinnt, was Draco dazu brachte sich abwehrend das Kinn zu heben. Es schien jedoch genau die falsche Reaktion gewesen zu sein.  
„Wusste ich es doch!", gab sie nun genug laut von sich, dass sich einige der düsteren Gestalten nach ihnen umdrehten.  
Draco packte die junge Frau unvermittelt am Kragen und zog sie in die nächste Seitengasse. Nicht nur um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Auch diese Idee war nicht gerade gut. Sie wehrte sich mit Worten, was nicht weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, liess sich aber wenigstens mit ziehen.  
„Was weisst du über die Sache?", zischte er energisch.  
Astoria zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur was Nott erzählt hat. Dass er ein Amulett aus eurem Besitz letzthin bei Borgins hat über die Theke gehen sehen. Und jetzt lass mich los."  
Draco tat wie sie ihm geheissen hatte. Das war nicht mehr als Theodore im auch erzählt hatte. Ein alter Mann mit violetter Robe hatte das Amulett angeblich erstanden. Zu welcher Familie er gehörte, hatte er ihm nicht sagen können.  
„Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen.", schlug Astoria neben ihm vor. Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Angebot nicht ohne Hintergedanken kam. Nicht von Astoria Greengrass kam ohne Hintergedanken.  
„Warum solltest du mir dabei helfen können?", fragte er möglichst desinteressiert. Gelingen wollte es ihm freilich nicht.  
„Vielleicht weil Borgin mein Grossonkel ist?"

„Hallo!", Astoria war trat übertrieben fröhlich und aufgedreht in den Laden hinein. Sie spiele offensichtlich das gut Kind des netten Onkels. Draco verzog missmutig das Gesicht, während er hinter der jüngeren der beiden Greengrass Schwestern in den Laden trat.  
„Astoria, Kind. Was tust du hier? Hat deine Mutter dir nicht gesagt du sollst mich nicht im Laden besuchen?"  
Borgin schien so gar nicht der Typ für Kinder oder gar Grosskinder. Entsprechend mürrisch begegnete er Astoria auch. Er besah den Laden mit eine kalten Schauer. Hier hatte sich einiges geändert, zumindest wenn man die Gegenstände betrachtete. Das Ministerium hatte offensichtlich auch ihm einen Besuch abgestattet. Wie hätte es anders sein können. Nichts desto trotz erinnerte ihn der Laden an seine eigenen Taten.  
„Damals war ich Fünfzehn und sie meinte Mutter wollte, dass ich dich nicht nerve." Borgin besah sie für die Worte mit einem vielsagenden Blick. Es schien so als würde sie wohl auch noch heute nichts anderes tun als ihn zu nerven mit ihrem Besuch. Draco war sich mit jedem Moment weniger sicher, dass sie ihm helfen konnte.  
„Wie auch immer. Hast du in letzter Zeit etwas von den Malfoys verkauft?", Astoria war zu ihm hinter den Tresen gegangen und hatte angefangen alle möglichen Dinge dahinter zu berühren und inspizieren.  
Warum musste sie mit der Tür ins Haus treten? Hatte sie nie etwas von Diskretion gehört? Draco stellte sich Borgins Blick, der ihn nun kritisch musterte. Er würde niemals seine Antwort bekommen und nun konnte er auch sicher sein, dass er es auch nicht auf Umwegen geschehen würde.  
„Nein. Und jetzt geht wieder. Ich habe zu arbeiten."  
Entnervt nickte Draco. „Natürlich Mr. Borgin, ich wollte sie nicht belästigen. Entschuldigen sie mein Verhalten. Einen schönen Tag noch.", damit verliess er den Laden.  
Draco sah noch wie Astoria ihrem alten Onkel einen Kuss auf die Wange platzierte und dann wieder hinaus tänzelte, ihm hinterher.  
„Das war ja sehr erfolgreich. Erinnere mich daran, wenn du mir das nächste Mal deine Hilfe anbietest.", meinte er leicht giftig zu ihr, was Astoria dazu brachte eine Schnute zu ziehen.  
„Ach ja? Ralphard Macnair ist der Name den du sucht. Der Bruder von Walden." Damit stolzierte sie davon und liess Draco mehr oder weniger Ratlos stehen.

„Hast du deine Antwort gefunden?"  
Marija war in sein Arbeitszimmer gekommen, die kleine Polaris auf dem Arm. Er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, was er genau gesucht hatte, aber sie wusste, dass es ihn belastet hatte. Er nickte, während er das Pergament zusammen rollte und versiegelte, bevor er es der Eule übergab.  
„Ja." Er liess die Eule zum Fenster hinaus um dann zu seiner Frau und seiner Tochter hinüber zu gehen. Sanft nahm er Polaris ihrer Mutter ab.  
„Na kleine Polaris. Warst du heute brav?" Das Mädchen lachte ihn an, wie zur Antwort, auch wenn sie nicht verstand was er gerade gesagt hatte. Mit einem Lächeln küsste er Marija um dann zusammen mit ihr hinunter in die Küche zu gehen. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass ihnen etwas geschah.

„Malfoy!", die freudige Stimme gehörte Ginevra Weasley nun mehr Potter. Ohne auf das missmutige Gesicht ihres Mannes zu achten, zog sie diesen mit hinüber zu der kleinen Familie  
Draco hatte sich von Marija überzeugen lassen, dass es gut tun würde wieder einmal hinaus zu kommen und damit meinte sie ganz aus dem Manor raus. Natürlich mussten sie dann direkt in Potter reinlaufen.  
Er nickte Potter zu und begrüsste Weasley gewohnt schroff. Sie würde immer Weasley bleiben, egal wessen Namen sie annehmen würde. „Du trägst ja gar keine Kette. Potter wie kannst du so sorglos mit deinem neuen Hab und Gut umgehen? Hat dir niemand gesagt, dass man Hausdrachen an die kurze Ketten nehmen soll?"  
Während Marija sich eine Reaktion enthielt, kicherte die kleine Weasley amüsiert, während Potter selbst eine Augenbrauen anhob. War er so humorlos oder wollte er so humorlos sein? Draco sollte es recht sein. Er selbst verzog keine Miene.  
„Weisst du ich muss nichts mit Gewalt an mich binden, damit es bei mir bleibt.", war die Antwort. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie ernst diese war.  
„Ach hört schon auf. Niemand bindet hier etwas mit Gewalt an sich. Was tut ihr hier, ohnehin?", fragte Weasley in ihrem gewohnten Smalltalk Modus. Draco stellte fest, wie Potter fast schon schützend einen Arm um seine Frau legte. Als könnte diese nicht selbst auf sich aufpassen.  
„Einkaufen.", antwortete er stoisch. Was sollte man sonst in der Winkelgasse tun. Nicht, dass er wirklich vor hatte etwas zu kaufen.  
„Haha. Sehr witzig Malfoy. Ich hab gehört du bist befördert worden."  
Draco nickte zur Bestätigung. „Schon länger. Ich nehme an beim Quidditch gibt's keine Beförderungen."  
Augenblicklich fiel ihm auf, wie sich ein Hauch rosa auf ihre Wangen legte, während Potter antwortete. „Sie spielt nicht mehr."  
Nun das erstaunte Draco. Er war an zwei drei Spielen gewesen und sie hatte niemals unglücklich ausgesehen in dem was sie tat. Wer würde das schon, wenn man sein Hobby zum Job machen konnte?  
„Nein?"  
„Nein. Harry ist längst voll ausgebildet und verdient genug und da dachte ich, kann ich das Arbeiten ihm überlassen."  
Das Klang überhaupt nicht nach Weasley, aber ihm konnte es ja egal sein. Mittlerweilen hatte Polaris angefangen in der Tonmelodie des Gespräches vor sich her zu plappern, als würde sie selbst am Gespräch teilnehmen, was Draco ein Grinsen entlockte. Er strich über den blonden Lockenkopf des kleinen Mädchens.  
„Nun, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, gehen wir nun weiter. Polaris scheint sich zu langweilen."  
Tat sie wohl ganz und gar nicht, aber es war eine gute Ausrede um weg zu kommen.  
Als sie sich schon zum weiter gehen gewandt hatten, meldete sich Potter nochmals: „Malfoy. Wir haben Macnair gefasst. Das Amulett ist wieder sicher im Ministerium."  
Die Aussage liess Draco aufatmen. Auch wenn er über dem Wort ‚sicher' am liebsten aufgelacht hätte, war es eine Erleichterung, dass dieser Gegenstand nicht mehr einfach im Umlauf war. Wahrscheinlich musste er sich bei Astoria entschuldigen.

„Ich denke sie ist schwanger."  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Wie kam Marija nun darauf. Wie immer in der Öffentlichkeit hatte sie nicht am Gespräch teilgenommen, sondern sich einfach nur wie die perfekte Frau im Hintergrund gehalten. Sie waren mittlerweilen bei Madam Malkins, wo sie nach neuen Babykleidern suchten. Es war unglaublich wie schnell so ein Kind neue Kleider brauchte.  
„Warum meinst du?", fragte er schliesslich doch noch.  
„Naja, hast du nicht gesehen wie Harry sich förmlich vor sie gestellt hast. Du bist nicht anders gewesen, als ich Polaris erwartet habe."  
Er sah ein wenig verwirrt zu Marija hinunter. War er nicht? Er konnte sich gar nicht so sehr daran erinnern.  
„Und wie sie immer ihre Hand auf den Bauch gelegt hat." Das war ihm erst gar nicht aufgefallen, doch Marija fuhr noch weiter fort.  
„Deshalb hat sie doch aufgehört zu spielen. Ein Klatscher könnte das Kind mit Leichtigkeit töten."  
Draco nickte. Ihre Ausführungen waren schlüssig. Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte. Ausser vielleicht, dass es dann wieder einen lästigen Potter auf dieser Welt geben würde, aber das selbe mochte er wohl auch über Polaris denken. Sein Blick ging zu dem kleinen Mädchen auf Marijas Arm und er zwickte sie sachte in die Nase, was ihr ein jauchzendes Lachen entlockte. Sollten sie denken was sie wollten. Polaris war der grösste Schatz der Zauberwelt.

„Angenommen. Du bleibst mir aber was schuldig.", erwiderte Astoria mit verschränkten Armen.  
Draco nickte einwilligend. Das war es ihm wert gewesen.


	16. While The World Turns Around

**while the world turns around**

„Miss Lariska. Komm sofort zurück. Oder ich komme und hole dich!"  
Freudig quietschend rannte das kleine Kind weiter. Draco kam gerade die Treppe hinunter und sah wie Jekatarina viel langsamer als sie könnte, ihrem kleinen Schützling nach rannte. In der Hand hielt sie ein blaues Kleidchen, während das Mädchen alleine in ihrer Unterwäschen durch die Tür in die Küche rannte. Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck bewegte sich Draco weiter die Treppe hinunter. Polaris hatte das Leben zurück ins Manor gebracht. Egal was alle andern bis her getan hatten, es war Polaris welche ihnen allen ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Es war Polaris welche ihm den Gram an vergangene Zeiten vergessen liess. Er hatte gar keine Zeit daran zu denken. Das Mädchen hielt ihn auf Trab wo immer sie nur konnte.  
Wieder ertönte ein vergnügtes Quietschen aus der Küche, was Draco die Gewissheit gab, dass Jekatarina nun genug von dem Spiel hatte und die Kleine kurzerhand eingefangen hatte.  
Als er die Küche betrat war das kleine Kind im blauen Kleidchen gekleidet und war gerade dabei auf einen Stuhl zu klettern, natürlich nicht ohne die wachsame Aufmerksamkeit der russischen Dienerin.  
„Marjia war niemals so ein anstrengendes Kind gewesen. Sie hat das von Ihnen."  
Erstaunt über die Anschuldigung gab sich Draco unschuldig. „Von mir? Wie kommst du auch nur auf die Idee, ich könnte ein anstrengendes Kind gewesen sein?", zur Bezeugung seiner Unschuld hob er die Hände von sich weg, das Lachen allerdings stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Jekatarina hingegen blickte nur ungläubig von Polaris zu Draco und zurück.  
Das Kind hatte die lange, blonde Locken und die Augen seiner Mutter. Die Spitze Nase konnte Draco aber wohl nicht leugnen und wahrscheinlich auch nicht das Temperament, dass sie gerade an den Tag legte. Doch statt darauf irgendwas zu sagen, ging er zu seiner Tochter, hob sie hoch ohne ihren Protest zu beachten und setzte sich selbst auf den Stuhl. Polaris auf nahm er auf den Schoss.  
„So. Was hast du denn wieder angestellt, dass mich Tante Katja so bösartig beschuldigt."  
Das Mädchen kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, allerdings immer noch so offensichtlich, dass die beiden Erwachsenen sich nicht eines Schmunzeln nicht erwehren konnten.

„S prokatilasʹ ot Deda Moroza po vsey strane, ostavlyaya za soboy sled iz snega i lʹda."  
Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und hörte zu, wie Marija, Polaris eines ihrer unzähligen russischen Märchen erzählte. Langsam verstand er das eine oder andere, was vor allem daran lag, dass Polaris manchmal vergass, dass er kein Russisch konnte. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass er nicht wusste ob es wirklich so unzählige Märchen waren oder ob Polaris einfach nur immer nach denselben Märchen bettelte.  
„No yego plemyannitsa yego poproshaynichestvo. No on mozhet pomiluyet ikh . Vesʹ led ubʹyet cheloveka i zhivotnykh i , kogda nikogo ne bylo poveritʹ v yego vlasti, on preydet v nekotoroy tochke.", fuhr Marija in sanfterem Ton fort.  
Er war sich fast schon sicher, diese Geschichte bereits gehört zu haben. Was nicht nur daran lag, dass sie immer wieder Ded Moroza erwähnte. Sie hatten die letzten Weihnachten wieder in Russland verbracht und Draco war sich noch nicht ganz sicher ob das gut oder schlecht gewesen war. Aber bestimmt war es gut, wenn Polaris etwas von der Kultur ihrer Mutter mitbekam. Er legte den Arm enger um seine Frau und konnte ihr Lächeln regelrecht spüren. Kurz darauf war er selbst eingeschlafen.

Er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen. Das Grinsen welches sich auf einen Gesicht stahl. Amüsiert und vor allem Schadenfreudig.  
„Was? Was ist Malfoy? Steh nicht so dumm rum und zieh nicht so ein lächerliches Gesicht. Hilf mir gefälligst!" Daphne hatte einst erwähnt, dass Astoria ein fabelhaftes Talent hatte sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Waren es nun grössere oder kleinere. Dies hier war bestimmt etwas kleineres. Zumindest sah es Draco nicht als lebensbedrohlich an, wenn man im Schlamm vor Weasleys Zauberhaften Scherzen stecken geblieben war und nun die volle Ladung an Glücksfeenstaub, extra pink und klebrig in die Haare bekommen hatte. An sich war es sogar anzunehmen, dass die Weasleys das absichtlich so inszeniert hatten.  
„Ich glaube nicht. Ich muss meine Frau suchen, bevor sie sich von unserer Tochter zu noch einer Katze überreden lässt."  
Es war mehr Zufall gewesen, dass er auf Astoria gestossen war. Marija war mit Polaris schon mal voran gegangen, während er selbst noch etwas hatte erledigen müssen. Als er bei Weasley Zauberhaften Scherzen vorbei gekommen war, hatte er gesehen wie Astoria direkt ins Unglück reingelaufen war.  
„Malfoy! Du kannst mich nicht hier stehen lassen. Komm sofort zurück! Du bist mir noch was schuldig!"  
Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht winkte Draco Daphnes kleiner Schwester nochmals zu, die sich langsam selbst aus dem Matsch befreite.  
„Ein andermal."

Sachte glitten die Malfoys übers Parkett in der grossen Halle. Wer hätte einmal gedacht, dass Draco freiwillig an diesen Ball gehen und ihn geniessen würde? Nicht wegen den Menschen um sie herum. Er war hier wegen Marija. Er war hier weil es sie glücklich machte hier zu sein. Sie hatte ihm erzählt wie sie sich als Kind ausgemalt hatte nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Lucius und Narcissa hatten ihr von der Schule erzählt und angeblich hatte sie ihren Eltern damit seit jenem Tag in den Ohren gelegen, dass sie auch nach Hogwarts gehen wollte.  
Aber er hätte es ja auch nicht geglaubt, dass er diese Frau jemals lieben könnte. Und doch war sie nun sein ein und alles. Jede Tag hatte er das Gefühl etwas mehr hinter ihre Blicke sehen zu können. Er kannte ihre Bedürfnisse und war fasziniert von ihrer unersättlichen Neugierde und dem Drang nach Wissen. Sie wollte alles Wissen. Dabei war sie nicht aufdringlich oder penetrant wie ihre Freundin Granger – nein er konnte es immer noch nicht verstehen und er würde es nie verstehen. Sie war aufmerksam, zuvorkommend, höflich. Schlicht perfekt könnte man meinen. Vielleicht hätte er damals Wissen müssen, dass es keine Perfektion gab. Hatte er diese Lektion nicht schon einmal gelernt in seinem Leben?

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Ich bleibe mit Vorliebe mit unserer Prinzessin zu Hause."  
Für seine Aussage bekam Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange. Nicht das Marija jemals davon ausgegangen war, dass er mitkommen wollte, aber es hätte durch aus sein können, dass er sich dazu entschlossen hätte sie überhaupt nicht gehen zu lassen. Nur war Draco längst zur Überzeugung gelangt, dass es Marija den Kontakt zu Granger niemals verbieten konnte oder wollte und da konnte er schlecht sagen, sie durfte nicht an ihre Hochzeit gehen.

Draco hatte die Tür auf gemacht und wäre am liebsten gleich wieder umgedreht. Leider war Marija schneller.  
„Draco. Schau wer da ist!"  
Das hatte er schon gesehen. Weasley war da mit ihrem kleinen Balg. James, wenn er sich richtig entsandte. Aber nun verbot ihm sein Anstand umzudrehen. So trat er in die Küche. Gleich darauf kam ihm Polaris entgegen gerannt nur um ihn am Finger zum Baby hin zu ziehen.  
„Hallo Weasley." Mehr brachte er nicht heraus und musste er zum Glück auch nicht. Polaris begann nämlich schon zu erklären, wer der kleine war und was sie alles schon von ihm wusste. Einen Moment dachte Draco über den schlechten Einfluss nach, den Weasley hier auf sein Kind ausübte. Zumindest hatte das Baby keine Narbe auf der Stirn.  
„Hast du schon vergessen, dass mein Name jetzt Potter ist?", meinte die junge Mutter amüsiert. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du wirst immer Weasley bleiben."  
„Schau Dada. Schau. Er Schläft. Moy brat auch schlafen?"  
Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Moy brat? Er wandte den Blick zu Marija, die verhalten Schmunzelte und mit ihren Lippen das Wort ‚Bruder' formte. Draco sagte jedoch vorerst nichts dazu, sondern wandte sich zurück an seine Tochter. „Wenn ich mich an dich zurück erinnere, wird dein Bruder eher die ganze Zeit schreien."

„Bruder?"  
Marija lachte herzlich über seine Frage und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie waren alleine im Zimmer. Polaris war längst im Bett, doch Draco hatte die Frage nicht mehr los gelassen.  
„Sie hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt einen Bruder zu bekommen. Koste es was es wolle und dieses Sprichwort nimmt sie schon sehr ernst. Wer hat ihr eigentlich beigebracht, das alles käuflich ist? Sie wollte sich schon in der Tierhandlung einen Bruder kaufen mit meinem Schmuck."  
Draco grinste amüsiert und auch etwas erleichtert. Nicht, dass es nicht sein könnte. Nicht einmal, das er es nicht wollte. Aber es war nun mal, dass er gerne von Dingen wusste. Vor allem wenn sie ihn betrafen.

„Daddy.", Polaris zupfte an seinem Umhang und zeigte auf die Klötzchenburg. Sie hatte alle Holzklötzchen verbaut und wollte offensichtlich noch mehr Klötzchen.  
„Schon wieder?", fragte er erstaunt und bekam ein eifriges Nicken zur Antwort. Kurz wandte er seinen Blick nach draussen, wo alles schon dunkel war. Mit einem seufzen zog er den Zauberstab, wandte sich aber nochmals an Polaris, bevor er ihr den Wunsch erfüllen würde.  
„Das sind aber die Letzten. Danach geht's ins Bett."  
Völlig selbstverständlich schüttelte Polaris den Kopf. „Nein nein.", fügte sie noch an in einem Versuch ihren Vater zu Überzeugen.  
„Doch und sonst gehen wir jetzt ins Bett.", meinte Draco streng. Polaris aber hörte gar nicht erst darauf ob er jetzt streng sein wollte oder nicht. Denn gerade kam ihr eine andere Idee.  
„Vorlesen!", bestimmte sie zuversichtlich.  
„Bitte darum.", beschied Draco entschieden, auch wenn er sich das sanfte Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Polaris konnte man nun förmlich ansehen, wie ihre Gedanken rotierten und sie nach den Worten suchte, die Draco ihr einige Tage davor beigebracht hatte.  
„Dada, Polaris vorlesen?", nochmals überlegte sie kurz bevor sie noch ein „Bitte." Anhängte und ihn anschliessend voller Stolz ansah. Draco schenkte ihr ein wohlwollendes Lachen und hob Polaris vom Boden auf.  
„Nagut. Was möchtest du denn hören?"

„Du und Abbott?", fragte Draco kritisch. Kritisch deshalb weil Hannah Abbotts grosser Bruder ebenfalls in Hufflepuff gewesen war.  
„Na und. Er sieht gut aus. Und abgesehen von dir ist die Zauberwelt darüber entzückt, wenn sich Hausübergreifende Allianzen bilden.", erklärte Pansy besserwisserisch.  
„Allianzen nennst du das?"  
„Ja.", gab Pansy an um dann gleich weiter auszuholen. „Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass man dich noch vor deiner Einschulung verkauft hat. Wahrscheinlich hätte mir dasselbe geblüht, hätte sie meinen Vater nicht umgebracht. Ich denke ich sollte Dankbar sein dafür. So kann ich jetzt selbst entscheiden."  
Draco grinste sichtlich über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg. „Ja, ich bin sicher deine Mutter ist hocherfreut, dass du ein Schlammblut aus Hufflepuff an dich ranlässt."  
Der hatte offensichtlich gesessen, denn Pansys Blick verdüsterte sich Augenblicklich und sie fauchte ihn Regelrecht an. „Meine Mutter hat längst nichts mehr zu meinem Leben zu sagen. Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will." Nach ihrem Ausfall beruhigte sie sich selbst wieder um gleich darauf fort zu fahren. „Ausserdem hat sie für ausgesprochen attraktiv gehalten."  
„Bevor du ihr gesagt hast, dass er aus Hufflepuff ist?", fragte Draco ketzerisch nach und holte sich damit wieder eine bösen Blick ein.  
„Nein, bevor sie selbst Nachforschungen betrieben hat. Ich glaub sie ersäuft sich selbst, wenn ich ihn behalte. Angedroht mich zu enterben hat sie schon, sollte ich ihn heiraten. Also ob es was zu erben geben würde."  
„Als ob du ihn heiraten würdest."  
Ihre Entrüstung über die Aussage war nicht wirklich nennenswert, aber vorhanden. Pansys Freunde hatten meistens nicht sehr lange Nerven und waren entsprechend schnell mit ihr überfordert. Normalerweise kümmerte es Draco nicht was sie über ihre Beziehungen redete, dieses Mal tat ihm dieser Hufflepuff aber tatsächlich schon fast leid. Und erst ihrer Mutter. Nicht dass er die Frau sonderlich mochte. Sie war Pansy in alt, dazu verwöhnt aus alten Zeiten nun ohne Geld und mit einem Alkoholproblem. Dennoch musste sie wohl einen Fuss schon fast im Grab gehabt haben, als sie rausgefunden hatte, dass ihre Tochter einen Muggelstämmigen Zauberer in ihr Haus liess.

„Da." Polaris legte das bisschen Schnee welches sie in der Hand hatte, in Blaise Hände und rannte wieder davon um mehr zu holen. Sie hatte im Winter zuvor schon mal Schnee gesehen, aber damals hatte sie gerade knapp laufen können und ausserdem schien es als hätte sie sich nicht wirklich daran erinnert, was im Jahr zuvor passiert war. Nun konnte sie es jeden Tag kaum erwarten nach draussen zu gehen und ihren Tag im Schnee zu verbringen. Den Tag zuvor hatte sie die Katze eingraben wollen, diese hatte das dann aber doch nicht mit sich lassen machen.  
„Danke.", erwiderte Blaise seriös und blickte der kleinen hinterher.  
„Und du bist sicher, dass du gehen willst?", fragte Draco schliesslich. Er wollte es noch immer nicht ganz glauben. Er glaubte vor allem nicht, dass Blaise davon bekam, was er sich versprach, aber es schien als könnte man ihn nicht mehr davon abbringen.  
„Ja. Ich muss weg Draco. Nicht für immer, aber für eine Weile."  
Stumm nickte Draco.


	17. Lern To Let Go

**lern to let go**

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das Gespräch über den kleinen Bruder?"  
Es war nicht schwer zu erraten was auf diese Ankündigung hin folgen würde. Dennoch nickte Draco ruhig, legte aber zumindest ruhig sein Buch zur Seite um seiner Frau Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.  
Statt etwas zu sagen, strahlte diese ihn allerdings einfach breit an. Einen Moment sahen sie sich schweigend an. Noch ein Kind. Draco war nicht so überrumpelt wie bei Polaris. Aber freute es ihn? Er dachte an die Zeit mit Polaris zurück. Das Kind war anstrengend, doch es war auch eine wundervolle Zeit. Voller Leben, wie er es bis anhin nicht gekannt hatte. Schliesslich beschloss Draco, dass er sich freute und sein Entscheid war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Marijas Lächeln verbreiterte sich automatisch als sie seine Reaktion erkannte und zu Dracos Freude schmiegte sie sich nun an ihn.  
Mit eine Lächeln auf den Lippen löschte Draco das Licht.  
„Nur eine Frage."  
„Hm?"  
„Wie lange jetzt?" Er hörte ihr Kichern auf seine Frage. Es war dieselbe Frage wie beim letzten Mal.  
„Drei Monate."  
Drei Monate? Hatte sie keine Gewissheit gehabt oder Angst es ihm zu sagen? Er dachte eigentlich, dass sie längst über dieses Stadium heraus waren. Seit Polaris auf der Welt war, schien es als gäbe es nur noch wenige Dinge, welche seine Frau ihm nicht mehr sagte und die Zeiten, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie sich vor ihm fürchtete, waren schon lange vorbei.  
„Das ist lange." Er überlegte mehr zu sagen, beliess es aber in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm so den Grund dazu sagen würde. Einen Moment zierte sich Marjia, gab ihm schliesslich aber doch eine Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage.  
„Ich war nicht sicher, dass ich es behalten kann. Es gab… Probleme.  
Draco zog unweigerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hätte sie gerne angesehen und über legte einen Moment das Licht wieder anzuzünden.  
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" Natürlich hatte er eine Ahnung. Er kannte Marija langsam. Sie konfrontierte ihn erst mit Dingen, wenn es wirklich notwendig war und am liebsten hätte sie wohl über das Thema gerade geschwiegen. Nun, da er danach fragte, gab sie aber wie immer die Antworten die er suchte. Es war ein Zug an ihr den er nicht mochte, wie er sich eingestehen musste.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht mit etwas belästigen, was vielleicht keine Realität sein würde.", gab sie so zu und Draco schüttelte im Dunkeln den Kopf.  
„Aber er ist Gesund und es sollte jetzt alles gut gehen."  
Schützend zog Draco seine Frau näher an sich. Eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch.

„Da sage ich nur, Nastrovje."  
Draco unterliess es Theodor in seiner Aussprache zu korrigieren. Stattdessen hob er das Glas und prostete den anwesenden Leuten ebenfalls zu. Er nahm Daphnes wenig ernst gemeintes Genörgel über seine Familienverhältnisse gelassen hin. Er hatte beschlossen sie einfach zu ignorieren in diesem Falle. Nach dem er selbst mit sich im Reinen war über die Dinge, war es nicht mehr so schwer.  
„Jetzt kriegts du also doch noch einen Erben. Wir haben schon gespöttelt, dass du aus trotz jetzt nur Mädchen machst damit dein Name ausstirbt."  
Es war schwer bei der Aussage von Astoria seine Augenbrauen nicht zusammen zu ziehen. Er sah sie ungläubisch an. Warum sollte er seinen Namen nicht weiter geben wollen? Seine Familie hatte keinen guten Ruf, aber das hiess noch lange nicht, dass er keinen Erben wollte oder sogar etwas in diese Richtung beeinflussen wollte.  
„Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an. Du weisst, dass es ein Scherz ist." Astoria kicherte amüsiert und ihre Schwester stimmte mit ein. Natürlich wusste er das und obwohl der Scherz nicht wirklich sinn machte, liess er sich zu einem kopfschüttelnden Grinsen hinreissen, bevor er einen Schluck von dem Gesöff nahm, dass sie hier Vodka nannten. Er hatte sich wirklich von Grigorij verwöhnen lassen in dieser Beziehung.  
„Du bist nur neidisch weil niemand den Namen Greengrass nach euch tragen wird.", gab er schliesslich zurück, die kleinere der beiden Schwestern hob jedoch sofort neckisch das Kinn.  
„Ha. Hast du eine Ahnung. Ich werde mich von irgendeinem Schönling schwängern lassen und das Kind danach selbst aufziehen. Wer will auch schon einen Mann? Dann müsste man sich noch benehmen. Nein, danke."  
Der ganze Tisch lachte über ihrer Aussage, während Daphne neben ihr nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ne raz!"  
Verwundert betrat Draco die Küche. Der Ausruf seiner Frau klang genervt und erbost, er klang so gar nicht nach Marija. Entsprechend hob er eine Augenbraue, während er die Szene vor sich betrachtete. Marija stand an der Küchentheke, vor sich eine zersprungene Teekanne aus Porzellan. Ein Hand hatte sie auf die kleine Wölbung auf ihrem Bauch gelegt. Draco war bei dem Bild automatisch unwohl. Es fühlte sich schlecht an.  
Ohne lange zu überlegen, ging er hinüber und nahm seiner Frau den zerstörten Henkel der Kanne aus den Fingern und orderte sie sich zu setzten. Es erleichterte ihn nur wenig, dass sie sich ohne wiederrede an den Tisch setzte und es ihm überliess einen Tee aufzusetzen und die Scherben des alten Kruges wegzuräumen.  
Während der Tee brühte, warf er Marija einen sorgenvollen Blick zu.

„Ich bin nicht krank, ich bin schwanger. Und Polaris soll zumindest zu Weihnachten ihre Verwandten sehen."  
Draco gab sich mürrisch, nickte aber. Es war nicht, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen wollte. Er wollte nicht zwischen ihr und ihrer Familie stehen, doch wenn er nicht mitgehen konnte, hätte er es doch lieber, wenn wieder einige ihrer Geschwister hier herkommen würden statt umgekehrt.  
„Schon gut, schon gut.", gab Draco schliesslich zurück und reichte ihr den Mantel, nach dem sie Polaris den eingekleidet hatte um nach draussen zugehen. Das kleine Mädchen packte darauf hin Dracos Hand und wartete darauf, dass ihre Mutter fertig war mit anziehen um auch ihre Hand zu greifen.  
„Raus gehen.", forderte sie ein weiteres Mal die beiden Erwachsenen gaben ihrem leichten ziehen nach. Polaris war vernarrt in Schnee und Russland würde ihr bestimm gefallen zu dieser Zeit. Nicht zu letzte weil zu Weihnachten all die anderen Kinder im Anwesen ihrer Grosseltern waren.  
„Ich pass schon auf.", sagte Marija leise zu Draco, während sie ihm einen liebevollen Blick schenkte. Er nickte etwas zu steif.

Die Tage in denen der russische Teil seiner Familie weg war, erinnerten ihn stark an die Zeit vor Marijas Ankunft. Ohne die Frauen des Hauses war alles Still und Stumm. Selbst die Farben, die Pflanzen oder die neuen Teppiche machten nicht wett, dass die drei fehlten. Ob nun Marijas liebenswürde Sanftheit, Katjas harsche Ehrlichkeit oder sein kleiner Wirbelwind Polaris. Er vermisste es und vielleicht war dass der Grund warum er sie nicht hatte gehen lassen wollen. Er fand sich damit ab, dass sie alle in Ordnung sein würde und Spass hatten.  
Die Einsamkeit erinnerte ihn daran wie viel sich verändert hatte. Nachdenklich setzte er die Feder ab und besah sich die Zeilen auf dem Blatt. Blaise war vor einige Wochen abgereist, wie er es geplant hatte. Bereits war der erste Brief zurück gekommen, mit einem Geburtstagsgeschenk an Polaris. Ihr Geburtstag war heute.  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Dracos Lippen, gemischt mit einen bisschen Wehmut. Gerne würde er sie sehen. Er hatte das Geschenk weiter geschickt nach Russland mit seinem eigenen und ein paar Zeilen für Marija. Nun antwortete er Blaise.  
Hier alleine zu sein mit John, zeigte ihm was ihm das Leben doch noch gebracht hatte und nicht zuletzt war er vor allem nicht mehr verlieren wollte.

„Haben sie Familie Mrs Darkins?" Mrs. Darkins war sein Ersatz und Draco war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum seine Beziehung mit ihr ungemein freundschaftlicher war, als mit alle seinen anderen Arbeitskollegen. Sie war etwas älter als er, aber nicht so viel wie Helen Soller. Auch sie mochte es zu arbeiten und ihre Arbeit gut zu machen und irgendwann hatten die beiden heraus gefunden, dass sie einen sehr ähnlichen Humor hatten. Dennoch hatten sich ihre Konversationen bis anhin auf die Arbeit beschränkt, was es nicht weiter verwunderlich machte, dass sie einen Augenblick stockte bis eine Antwort kam.  
„Ja.", sie nickte zur Bestätigung. „Zwei Söhne. Der zweite ist im Herbst nach Hogwarts gekommen, was er mir erlaubte den Job anzunehmen."  
Draco nickte im Verständnis. Auf irgendetwas in der Richtung hatte er gehofft.  
„War es nicht schwierig, sie gehen zu lassen?", hackte er nach. Es war schon ein seltsames Gefühl sich plötzlich allein zu fühlen ohne Marija und seine Tochter um sich herum. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass seine Tochter irgendwann für ein halbes Jahr in Hogwart sein würde ohne, dass er sie sehen konnte. Wann war er eigentlich so sentimental geworden?  
Mrs Darkins lachte, was Draco das beruhigende Gefühl gab, dass es nicht so schlimm werden würde.  
„Teilweise, natürlich. Aber andererseits habe ich jetzt auch wieder Zeit für andere Dinge. Ich und mein Mann können Abends ausgehen ohne, erst einen Babysitter zu organisieren. Und ich muss nicht jeden Tag damit rechnen mit einem der Beiden ins St. Mungos zu gehen wegen was auch immer. Aber ich vermisse sie natürlich."  
Draco nickt abermals.

„Daddy!" Polaris kleine Beinchen bewegten sich so schnell sie konnten, als sie auf ihren Vater zu gestürmt kam.  
Mit einem Lachen auf dem Gesicht, hob dieser sie hoch und schwang sie einmal durch die Luft im Kreis, was dem kleinen Kind ein jauchzendes Lachen entlockte. Ruhiger, mit dem gewohnten sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen, folgte Marija.  
Einen Moment fragte sich Draco wie er sich jemals hatte sorgen machen können. Er wusste, dass Marija eine fähige Hexe war, dennoch freute es ihn, sie wohlbehalten zurück zu haben. Kurz um stellte er Polaris wieder auf den Boden um seine Frau zu begrüssen.

„Potter?" Draco musste seine Verwunderung zugeben. Es kam schon mal vor, dass die kleine Weasley aufs Manor kam, aber Potter selbst hatte sich noch nie hier blicken lassen.  
„Ich bin in offizieller Aufgabe hier."  
Hiess als Auror. Draco gefiel das nicht sonderlich, dennoch berief er sich darauf, was seine Rolle in der Zaubergesellschaft und bat ihn in hinauf in sein Büro.  
„Um was geht es?", fragte er etwas zu schroff, während sie die Treppe hinauf gingen. Oben angekommen kam ihm Polaris entgegen gerannt.  
„Dada! Mama gesagt, spielen."  
Hiess wohl, dass Marija wieder ihre halbe Stunde ruhe brauchte. Diese Schwangerschaft war ungemein anders, als jene von Polaris. Zumindest war er froh, dass es ihr nicht so schlecht ging wie damals und sie stattdessen einfach ab und an ihre Pausen brauchte.  
Er nahm das Mädchen auf den Arm. Ihre Anwesenheit war unwillkommen, nun da gerade Potter da war, doch vielleicht würde es ihm auch unangenehme Situationen ersparen. Darauf hoffen konnte er zumindest.  
„So, hat sie das. Nun spielen können wir nicht. Aber du kannst mitkommen.", erklärte er und nahm die kleine mit in seine Büro.  
Er bot Potter den Stuhl vor seinem Tisch an, welcher mehr oder weniger freundlich abgelehnte wurde. Draco sollte es egal sein. Statt sich selbst einen Stuhl zu nehmen, setzte er Polaris in den grossen Sessel und wandte sich zurück an seinen Gast.  
„Also, um was geht es?", fragte nochmals.  
Potter grub in seiner Tasche und zog ein Bild heraus um es an Draco weiter zu reichen. Das Bild zeigte eine ungemein längere Sequenz als, dass man es von magischen Bildern sonst kannte. Draco hatte bereits von der Technik gehört. Angeblich hatte Potter die Idee ins Ministerium gebracht, basierend auf irgendeiner Muggeltechnik.  
Offensichtlich war die Aufnahme in der Mysteriumsabteilung gemacht worden, Draco meinte mindestens den Raum zu erkennen. Es zeigte wie eine verhüllte Person, einen Gegenstand aus einer Vitrine entfernte und dann verschwand.  
„Und warum zeigst du mir das?" Er reichte das Bild mit kalter Miene zurück.  
„Es handelt sich um dasselbe Amulett, das schon einmal entwendet wurde. Dies mal war es aber nicht McNair, der sitzt nämlich noch immer in Askaban. Was ist so speziell an dem Stück? Und wer hatte wissen davon?"  
Draco schluckte. Hinter sich hörte er wie Polaris versuchte vom Stuhl aufs Pult zu klettern. Mit eine warnenden Blick drehte er sich um, worauf das Mädchen ihr Unterfangen unterbrach.  
Würde ihn dieser Alptraum niemals verlassen? Nachdenklich fragte er sich selbst, welcher der alten Todesser noch frei war und Interesse an dem Stück haben konnte. An sich viel ihm keiner ein.  
„Es funktioniert an sich wie ein Imperius, aber das habt ihr sicher schon herausgefunden."  
Potter nickte auf seine Worte.  
„Was ist Imperius.", erklang es von hinten und Draco verfluchte sich für seine Unachtsamkeit und wandte sich zu seiner Tochter um.  
„Das werde ich dir später erklären, jetzt sei bitte still." Polaris nickte und Draco wandte sich wieder zu Potter.  
„Diese Dinge waren so beliebt, weil man den Fluch nicht durch den Zauberstab nachweisen konnte. Es wird mit einem üblichen Zauberaktiviert, der unauffällig ist. Ausserdem kann es weitergereicht werden ohne erneut aktiviert werden zu müssen. Er hatte es damals benutzt um hochrangige Ministeriumsmitarbeiter zu kontrollieren ohne, dass man es jemals hätte nachweisen können."  
Wieder nickte Potter. „Wer weiss davon?"  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Sein Vater hatte davon gewusst und ihn eingeweiht. Sonst hatte er niemals gehört, dass darüber offen unter den Todessern gesprochen wurden war. Wenn McNair es wusste, konnte es irgendwer sonst noch wissen.  
„Wahrscheinlich Leute welche im Ministerium geschäftig waren."  
Potter war die Resignation anzusehen, als er leise seufzte. „Das ist zumindest etwas. Woher hattest du letztes Mal die Information?"  
Das diese Frage kam, war klar gewesen. Er erzählte von Theodors Gerücht, liess Astoria Greengrass aber weg.  
„So viel zu, es ist sicher im Ministerium. Was nützen die Dinger eigentlich, wenn doch niemand Eingreift wenn man so etwas sieht?" Er spielte auf die Sequenz auf dem Foto an.  
„Nun, mindestens ist es ein Anhaltspunkt. Das ist mehr als es vorher gab."  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und Polaris wieder auf die Arme, was Potter wohl die Gelegenheit gab das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Na Polaris. James kann jetzt auch laufen. Vielleicht wäre er jetzt etwas interessanter für dich."  
Sofort begannen die Augen des Mädchens an zu strahlen.

„Was ist Imperius?"  
Es war ja klar gewesen, dass er von der Frage nicht befreit war. Potter hatte sich wieder verabschiedet und Draco war mit Polaris in die Küche gegangen um ihre eine heisse Schokolade zu machen. Nun sass sie neben ihm auf der Küchentheke, während sie ihm zu sah wie er arbeitete. Draco unterbrach sich in seinem Tun um Polaris direkt anzusehen. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn er sie so ernst ansah, aber wahrscheinlich war dies gerade gut so, damit sie wusste, dass es auch wirklich ernst gemeint war.  
„Der Imperius ist ein gefährlicher Zauber, der niemals angewendet werden darf. Wenn man ihn benutzt, muss man dafür nach Askaban. Einen ganz schrecklichen, dunklen Ort."  
Polaris nickte furchtvoll über der Vorstellung von dem was er gesagt hatte.


	18. One Thing That Changes Everything

**when one thing changes everything**

„Wenn kleines Kind so weiter macht, wir haben bald kein Geschirr mehr.", meinte Jekatarina an dem Abend, als das Wasserglas in Marijas Fingern zersprang. Bei Polaris war so etwas nie passiert. Marija und Pansy hatten ihm allerdings versicherte, dass es zwar selten war, aber durchaus vorkam, dass ein Kind bereits im Mutterleib seine magischen Fähigkeiten auslebte. Draco allerdings gefiel es ganz und gar nicht. Denn es war nicht nur die Gläser die zersprangen, sondern auch der Schmerz, den er auf Marijas Gesicht sah. Doch er schwieg. Er konnte nichts tun und Marija wollte nicht darüber sprechen.

„Was ist das?"  
Marija reichte ihm auf seine Frage hin, den Brief in seinen Händen. Er war auf Russisch verfasst, was ihn dazu brachte, sie kurz vorwurfsvoll anzusehen, bevor er den Übersetzungszauber auf das Stück Papier legte. Sie sah nicht aus als wäre sie in der Stimmung irgendwas zu erwidern und der Brief gab auch schnell zurück warum.  
Ihre Mutter war krank. Schwer krank, so wie es schien. Er reichte das Papier an seine Frau zurück setzte sich neben sie. Polaris war bereits im Bett in ihrem eigenen Zimmer.  
„Ich möchte sie besuchen gehen."  
Das war verständlich. Draco nickte. Kurz wandte er sich dennoch in Sorge zu ihr um. Er wollte nicht, dass sie alleine reiste und er würde sie nicht begleiten können, dafür hatte er zu viel zu tun bei der Arbeit.  
„Ich werde dich nicht begleiten können."  
„Ich weiss. Es ist sowieso besser, wenn du hier bleibst bei Polaris. Ich möchte sie nicht zu einer Kranken mitnehmen. Sie wird nicht verstehen, wenn sie nicht in die Nähe ihrer Grossmutter darf."  
„Dann gehst du mit Jekatarina?", fragte er schon fast Hoffnungsvoll.  
„Nein Draco. Jemand muss auf unsere Kleine aufpassen, während du bei der Arbeit bist und John können wir nicht damit betrauen."  
Wie der nickte Draco, diesmal missmutig, aber natürlich hatte sie Recht. Und bevor er seine Tochter Granger oder Weasley gab, würde er eher Marija alleine reisen lassen.  
„Na gut."

„Mama?"  
„Mama ist nicht da Polaris. Sie ist bei Babushka.", erklärte Draco nicht zum ersten Mal. Sachte strich er Polaris die Locken aus dem Gesicht und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Aber das Mädchen weinte wieder. Nicht jede Nacht begriff sie, dass ihre Mutter nicht da war. Manchmal war sie so müde, dass sie einfach nur einschlief. Heute nicht.  
„Mama nicht da?" Es war nur ein leises Schniefen und Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Aber sie kommt bald wieder."  
„Morgen?" Hoffnung glühte in ihren Augen auf.  
„Nein, nicht morgen. Aber bald."  
Die Hoffnung flachte wieder ab, aber sie war ruhig. „Bald?"  
Draco nickte. Sanft gab er seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Schlaf jetzt." Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs, erfüllte er das Windspiel über dem Bett mit sanftem Licht, so dass es aussah, als würden Sterne über dem kleinen Bettchen schweben. Dann löschte er das Licht und verliess das Zimmer.

„Mrs Potter ist hier.", erklärte John höflich.  
Draco zog etwas verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Weasley war sonst immer nur wegen Marija gekommen. Man traf sich zufällig auf der Strasse oder er hatte ihre Spiele besucht. Aber ein Besuch für ihn? Er nickte und rief Polaris, während sein Butler sich wieder entfernte.  
Das Mädchen kam Augenblicklich angerannt und griff nach Dracos Hand. Etwas, dass sie früher nur bei Marija gemacht hatte. Sie vermisste ihre Mutter schrecklich, selbst wenn sie erst eine Woche weg war.  
„Weasley. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"  
Auf dem Arm trug sie ihren kleinen Jungen, den sie nun auf den Boden stellte. Polaris liess es sich nicht nehmen sofort zu dem kleinen Jungen hinzurennen, der noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen stand.  
„Ich dachte Polaris könnte etwas Gesellschaft vertragen. Und du auch."  
„Wer sagt, dass ich keine Gesellschaft hätte?", fragte er etwas skeptisch, während er zusah wie seine kleine Tochter ohne jegliche Vorurteile James bei den Händen nahm und in die Küche zog, während sie bereits auf ihn einredete. Warum die Potters? Warum hatte niemand aus seinem Umfeld Kinder? Warum gerade die heiligen Potters?  
„Ach niemand, darauf bin ich selbst gekommen.", erklärte sie und machte den Ansatz den Kindern zufolgen. Mit einem Seufzen liess Draco seiner ehemaligen Arbeitskollegin den Vortritt und begleitete sie in die Küche.  
„Dann habe ich grosse Neuigkeiten für dich. Ich habe auch ohne dich Gesellschaft."  
Weasley lachte und half James auf den Bank hinter dem Küchentisch zu krabbeln.

„Mama kommt?" Polaris blickte erwartungsvoll zu Draco auf, damit er ihr nochmals bestätigte, dass ihre Mutter jetzt wirklich nach Hause kam.  
„Ja. Heute. Babushka ist wieder gesund und Mama kommt nach Hause." Das breite Lachen auf Polaris Gesicht breitete auch in Draco ein gutes Gefühl aus. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er Marija vermisst hatte und froh war, dass sie zurückkehrte. Sie hatte ihm vor zwei Tagen geschrieben, dass sie per Portschlüssel zurückkehren würde. Ihr Vater hatte alles organisiert und sie sollte bald da sein. Entsprechend wartete Draco mit seiner Tochter an der Hand vor dem Manor.  
Er konnte sich das Lächeln nicht erwehren, als er das leichte Flimmern in der Luft sah, welches die Ankunft des Portschlüssels ankündigte. Einen Moment später klatschte Marijas Körper auf den Boden.  
Fast augenblicklich erstarb Dracos Mimik in entsetzen. Sie lag bäuchlings auf dem Boden und bewegte sich nicht. Panik flutete seinen Körper. Schiere, heisse Panik.  
„Katja!", er schrie nach der Dienerin, während er Polaris Hand los liess und auf Marijas Körper zurannte. Kaum den Namen ausgesprochen, war die Dienerin erschienen und hatte geistesgegenwärtig Polaris in die Arme gerissen, bevor diese ihrem Vater nach rennen konnte.  
Draco kümmerte sich nicht darum. Das einzige was ihn interessierte war Marija. Bei ihr angekommen hob er sie in die Arme. Etwas war völlig falsch hier und er wusste nicht was. Aber er wusste das einzige was er tun konnte. Er disapparierte mit Marija in den Armen.

„Pansy! Pansy!"  
Seine Stimme war panisch und Patienten wie Heiler wichen ihm aus während er mit verzweifelter Miene durch das St. Mungos lief, seine Frau auf den Armen. Sein Herz schlug wie wild in seiner Brust, als wollte es damit den schlaffen Körper in seinen Armen dazu animieren sich zu bewegen. Mit jedem Schritt den er machte, meinte er zu fühlen wie die Lebensgeister aus ihr wichen. Ihre Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht dennoch schweissbedeckt.  
„Pansy!" Wo war diese verfluchte Hexe wenn man sie mal brauchte! Wo war sie?  
Er fühlte die Kälte in seinen eigenen Körper kriechen. Er fühlte die Angst vor dem Tod, wie er sie in den dunklen Jahren das letzte Mal gespürt hatte. Doch nicht vor seinem eigenen Tod. Er hatte Angst Marija zu verlieren. Er durfte sie nicht verlieren! Sie musste leben!  
Es war wie ein kalter Regenschauer an einem heissen Sommertag, als Pansy endlich in seinem Blickfeld erschien. Die Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als würde sie alles gut machen, als könnte nichts mehr schief gehen. Selbst als er das Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht sah, war es doch die Gewissheit, dass Pansy ihm helfen konnte. Ihr helfen konnte!  
„Draco! Was ist passiert?", Pansy sprach schnell und bugsierte ihn förmlich ins nächste Zimmer. Dazwischen hielt sie eine junge Heilerin an, welche eilends davonlief.  
„Sie krachte einfach auf den Boden. Mit dem Portschlüssel. Wie ein Stein.", Dracos Worte kamen stotternd bei der Erinnerung. Seine Hände krampften sich um den zierlichen Körper seiner Frau. Sie durfte nicht gehen. Er verbot ihr zu gehen. Die ankommenden Heiler mussten ihm den zierlichen Körper fast schon entreissen, oder versuchten es mindestens bis Pansy sachte begann auf Draco einzureden.  
„Draco. Du musst sie los lassen. Wir können ihr nicht helfen so. lass sie los." Er spürte ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern. Wie sie ihn sachte berührte und versuchte zu beruhigen.  
„Es wird gut. Lass sie los. Bitte Draco."  
Langsam löste er seine Umklammerung. Einen Moment später schwebte seine Frau ihm aus den Armen und Draco spürte wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgeben wollten.  
Pansy war es, die ihn aufstützte und aus dem Raum hinaus bringen wollte.  
„Nein!" Er werte sich harsch, doch Pansys Worte drangen weiter auf ihn ein.  
„Du kannst hier nicht helfen. Draco. Lass sie arbeiten. Du kannst ihnen nicht helfen. Bitte. Draco komm. Es wird alles Gut. Lass sie arbeiten."  
Unter ihren Worten liess er sich herausführen. Taub in Gefühl. Die Bitte nach ihrem Heil wiederholte sich tausend Mal in seinem Kopf. Das dumpfe Gefühl, dass nichts mehr half. Die Hilflosigkeit die kein Ende nehmen wollte und sich mit jedem Gedanken mehr in Wut formte. Er spürte den kalten Schauer durch seinen Körper gehen. Er stiess Pansy von sich.  
„Geh ihr helfen!"  
Und sie tat wie ihr geheissen wurde und verschwand.  
Dracos Beine gaben nach in der dumpfen Gewissheit die ihn überkam.

In dicken Flocken fiel der Schnee über dem Manor und bedeckte alles mit einem weissen Schleier. Als wollte er Draco überzeugen, dass nichts geschehen war. Als wollte er der Welt vorgaukeln, dass alles in bester Ordnung war. Aber nichts war in Ordnung. Ein weiteres Mal hatte ihm das Leben genommen, was ihm etwas bedeutete. Ein weiteres Mal hatte man ihm gestohlen, was sein Leben zu einem Leben machte. Marija war tot und jede Kleinigkeit im Manor erinnerte ihn daran. Jedes Bild, jeder Teppich, jedes Glas.  
Das Kind hatte sie getötet. Man hatte es ihm erklärt, aber begreifen wollte er es noch nicht. John hatte den Portschlüssen ins St. Mungos gebracht. Er war zerbrochen. Das Kind hatte sich selbst und seine Mutter getötet in dem es den Portschlüssel im falschen Moment zerstört hatte.  
Er hörte wie die Tür zum Zimmer sich öffnete, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Er wollte allein sein. Sie sollten ihn allein lassen. Alle.  
Schritte kamen näher. Er sollte ihn weg jagen. Wer auch immer da war. Aber fand keine Kraft dazu. Alles was er tun konnte, war hinaus zu sehen in den Schnee.  
„Selbst Ded Moroz trauert."  
Es war Jekatarina. Er hatte nicht mit ihr gesprochen seit ihrem Tod. Er hatte mit niemandem gesprochen. Er konnte nicht. Nur Polaris hatte er jeden Abend schweigend ins Bett gebracht. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihre Stimme hörte. Das gebrochene Englisch. Sie klang müde und kraftlos. So wie er sich fühlte. Ihre Stimme war heiser.  
Draco nickte. Er glaubte nicht an Ded Moroz, doch Marija hatte an den Zauberer und seine Begeilter geglaubt.  
„Es ist Zeit, Sir."  
Draco schluckte schwer. Er war nicht bereit.

Vor seiner Tür wartete Polaris. Jekatarina hatte sie in ein weisses Kleidchen gesteckt und ihre blonden Locken zurück gesteckt. Als Draco hinaus trat, streckte sie ihre kleine Ärmchen aus in der Suche nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung die er ihr die letzten Tage verweigert hatte. In einem kalten Schauer der Erinnerung ging Draco in die Knie und hob seine Tochter in seine Arme.  
Jedes Mal wenn er sie ansah, sah er Marijas Gesicht. Marijas Augen.  
In einer verzweifelten Geste drückte er sein Kind an sich. Er fühlte wie sich ihre Ärmchen um seinen Hals schlangen. Einen Moment blieb er stehen und die Welt um ihn schien zu vergehen in Dunkelheit. Das einzige was zählte war das Mädchen in seinen Armen, das lebte.

Draco sah die Leute wie durch einen Schleier als er aus dem Manor trat. Eine Schaar aus schwarz gekleideten Zauberer, die alle zu einer Masse verschwammen. Still schritt er durch die Menge, welche sich vor ihm trennte und nach und nach den Blick auf die schwebende Trage frei gab. Es kostete ihn viel, ruhig zu bleiben, beim ihrem Anblick. Wie sie da lag. Ruhig und friedlich. So wie sie gewesen war. Das Leid drohte ihn ein weiteres Mal zu übermannen. Am liebsten wäre er weg gerannt. Er war nicht bereit. Er konnte sie nicht gehen lassen. Er konnte nicht. Er wollte nicht. Das einzige was ihn davon abhielt zu gehen, war das Mädchen auf seinem Arm. Das Mädchen welches noch nicht einmal begriffen hatte, dass seine Mutter nicht mehr wieder kommen würde.  
Draco drückte Polaris näher an sich, während er seine Züge in eisiger Kälte beherrschte. Niemand musste sehen wie sehr er litt. Niemand musste ihm Mitleid spenden. Niemand sollte hier sein. Er sah Gesichter auf dem Weg durch die Menge, doch sie interessierten ihn nicht. Sie gehörten alle nicht hier her.  
Nur ihr Gesicht gehörte hier her. Sie war die Anmut des Manors gewesen. Ohne ihr war das hier alles doch nicht mehr wert. Nicht mehr als es vor ihrer Ankunft gewesen war.  
Angekommen bei ihrem leblosen Körper strich er sanft über ihr Haar und ihre Wangen. So wie er immer getan hatte. Doch sie lächelte nicht mehr führ ihn. Ihr Lächeln war für immer erstorben.

Er hörte wie Jekatarina auf Polaris einredete. Er wusste genau was sie sagte, auch ohne Sprachzauber. Er wusste es, weil ihre Stimme zwischen ihren Worten bracht. Er wusste es weil Polaris weinte und nicht aufhörte zu weinen. Es war die Gewissheit. Es war der Moment, da er es akzeptierte. Akzeptieren musste. Um seiner Tochter willen.  
Seine Schritte trugen ihn hinaus aus seinem eigenen Zimmer zu Polaris die weinend auf ihrem Bettchen sass in Katarinas Armen welche sie sanft wiegte und die weiter auf sie einredete.  
Als Jekatarina ihn bemerkte, liess sie von dem Mädchen ab. Sachte nahm Draco seine Tochter in die Arme. Er brachte kein Wort über seine Lippen. Zu schwer sass der Schmerz in ihm. Er versuchte ihr Trost zu spenden, so wie ihm ihre Nähe und ihre Wärme ihm Trost spendete. So wiegte er sie die ganze Nacht, bis in den nächsten Morgen, als sie längst eingeschlafen war.


End file.
